


The Three Realms (Book 3: The First Strike)

by Canso99



Series: The Three Realms [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 61,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: Dr. Borg and her cronies are finally making their move. How will Arsha Royana handle the Final War beginning?
Series: The Three Realms [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737658





	1. Chapter 1

Dreams are a rather fickle thing. You may wish someone to have pleasant dreams, but their own minds will work against your wishes. For one night, in the Captain’s Quarters of a _Dauntless_ -class skyship, the Captain’s mind worked against the wishes of her lovers. Her ears twitching as her expressions grew more worrisome, she soon started mumbling. “No...no, please...no...NO!” Arsha Royana then sat upright at lightspeed, wide awake, panting, and drenched in sweat. She ran her hands down her face, then looked around at her quarters, then looked down at the bed to see her fiancés, Lardeth Felompha, Falnii Loftanaf, Malnar Emboramii, Gorfanth Steelhorn, and Foresna Falshenda, all still asleep. She looked at the clock to see that it was 39:25; 11 hours and 25 minutes until dawn, 1:00 of a new day. She got out of bed, crawling over Lardeth and Foresna in the process, and headed to the fridge to get some milk. After pouring it into a cup, she then cast a small flame, held it under the cup, and warmed her milk. She slowly drank her warm milk, wanting it to do the trick. After she finished, she yawned and returned to bed, climbing over Lardeth and Foresna again, and settled into her spot on the bed. “This is becoming a habit for you,” mumbled Lardeth’s voice.

“...The prospect of war terrifies me,” admitted Arsha in a whisper. “...Maybe I should visit Thengo.”

“Not a bad idea,” replied Lardeth. He then pulled her close to him. “Falnii can also help.”

“I don’t want to abuse her gifts,” mumbled Arsha. “Besides, my dreams are a little too bloody, even for her to dispel.”

“Won’t know unless you ask,” mused Lardeth.

“...Yeah, I guess,” sighed Arsha. “Good night.”

“Night,” returned Lardeth. Both of them drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Once the dawn broke, everyone woke up, ready to start a new day. Falnii had cooked up breakfast, bacon and eggs with toast and honey butter. “So,” mused Malnar, “what’s the _Endeavor_ ’s Captain up to today?”

“Got a mission in the Kurontar Sea Merfolk Kingdom,” explained Arsha.

“Er, Realmfleet’s not very popular there these days,” reminded Lardeth, thinking of what Arsha explained to him about Oyed’s first defeat.

“The Caldoras asked for aid anyways,” replied Arsha. “Merfolk have been disappearing left, right, and center and their investigators are utterly baffled.”

“Okay, that’s a little terrifying,” gulped Gorfanth.

“A little?” gulped Falnii.

“Has anyone found any...” Foresna was almost afraid to say the word, “...bodies?”

“No, they haven’t,” replied Arsha. “People are terrified right now and the _Endeavor_ needs to help, no matter the public opinion.”

* * *

“Realmfleet, Daddy?!” protested Princess Jalmurna to King Fordro in the throne room of the Caldoras’ undersea castle in the Kurontar Sea Merfolk Kingdom. “After what they put Samuje through?!”

“They have the technology needed to assist us,” answered Fordro. “Look, I know you have misgivings about Realmfleet, but, right now, we need to deal with this crisis.”

“I won’t suffer them in our kingdom!” defied Jalmurna.

“That’s not your decision to make,” hissed Fordro.

“I can’t let them anywhere near Samuje!” countered Jalmurna.

“Who do you think asked for them?” called Samuje’s voice. She swam into the throne room and gave Jalmurna a hard look.

“...You can’t be serious!” hissed Jalmurna. “After what they did to you?! I’ve been protecting you from them and THIS is how you repay me?!”

“I never asked for your help!” snapped Samuje. “It was never your job! Now, if you don’t mind, I need to talk to Papa ALONE!”

“But...!” protested Jalmurna.

“Jalmurna Enfeer Caldora,” rumbled Fordro, getting her attention, “leave us.” Jalmurna floated in her spot before she swam off.

“You’re ungrateful!” she hissed to Samuje. She left the throne room and the heavy doors slammed.

“And you’re too damned overprotective,” muttered Samuje.

“Samuje, I hate to sound like her,” began Fordro, “but are you ABSOLUTELY sure you can stand a Realmfleet presence here?”

“As long as I don’t go near the ship,” declared Samuje, “I’ll be all right. I can handle the crew members.”

“Very well,” sighed Fordro. “Just make sure you’re properly taking care of yourself.”

“I will, Daddy,” promised Samuje. Father and daughter then hugged each other. Samuje then broke off the embrace a few seconds later. “Now, I’m going to be hanging out with Mama Thanmar, Mama Hurmu, Mama Brenmu, Marianes, Klarii, Drasada, and Diumal.

“Girl’s day out today?” chuckled Fordro.

“Yep, got a whole day planned at the Succulent Tail spa,” answered Samuje.

“You girls have fun, then,” wished Fordro. “We’ve all handled matters of state today, so Papa Vorko, Lord Endrek, Skalomel, and I are going to spend the rest of the day in the Southern Courtyard.”

“See you tonight, Papa!” bid Samuje as she swam out.

* * *

The _Endeavor_ was cleared to land at Docking Bay 2 and the landing ramp was lowered. After the land-dwellers had cast various spells to compensate for lower light and being able to breathe and move in water effectively, Arsha, Denstra, Dalengor, and Marshii swam into the city, escorted by guards as a few citizens glared at them. “Sheesh, feel the love here,” muttered Denstra.

“Samuje was one of the people’s favorites of the Caldora Princesses,” explained Arsha.

“Ah,” realized Denstra. They soon arrived at the police station and met with Chief Inspector Tanshwar. They shook his hand before sitting in his office.

“I have to say, this whole thing baffles me,” he muttered as he fiddled with a shell on his desk. “We’ve been turning up absolutely nothing in terms of clues.”

“That’s certainly troubling,” remarked Dalengor.

“You think there might be wounded?” asked Marshii.

“Or worse,” replied Tanshwar. “I don’t want to have to tell someone’s mother that...” He was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Now, see, I KNOW I told Jenshee that I was busy with you guys!” The door was flung open as a Merman angrily swam in.

“Chief Inspector Tanshwar, I demand a word!” he shouted.

“Captain Royana, may I present Mr. Gol. D. Iggir, head of the Kurontar Citizens’ League,” Tanshwar introduced. “Mr. Iggir, what, pray tell, are you doing here?”

“Have you seen the news?!” barked Mr. Iggir. He presented a data pad displaying the headline of the featured news article.

“‘Mysterious Kidnappings Panic Kingdom’,” Tanshwar read aloud. “‘Police Shakeup as Serial Kidnapper Strikes Again’.”

“There you are!” snapped Mr. Iggir. “There it is, in written words! This kidnapper’s making a clownfish out of the police department! Now, look here, Inspector, you’ve GOT to catch that kidnapper!”

“Just a minute, Mr. Iggir,” soothed Tanshwar, “we’re doing the best we can. In fact, with Realmfleet’s help, we’ll catch them as soon as possible!”

“Realmfleet, BAH!” scoffed Mr. Iggir. “Look here, this kidnapper MUST be caught! If you can’t catch them, as head of the Kurontar Citizens’ League, I’m gonna have to demand your resignation! I don’t want to make you any trouble, my friend, but this thing’s gone far enough! In fact, it’s gone TOO far and something’s gotta be done!”

“Mr. Iggir, if you would please give me a chance!” snapped Tanshwar. “We’re doing what we can with the resources we have! After all, police officers can only do so much! You know how the news builds these things up!”

“Builds things up?!” repeated Mr. Iggir. “I had six calls yesterday! Six calls from irate citizens, demanding action! I refuse to be the lobster!”

“Come on, Mr. Iggir!” protested Tanshwar. “Nobody’s asking you to be the lobster! We’ll catch this kidnapper!”

“You’re supposed to have an efficient police department!” snapped Mr. Iggir. “Yet, you can’t catch a third-rate hoodlum who seems to be Depths-bent on making mothers cry in worry and fear that they’ll never see their kids again! This is your last chance! Good day!”

“Mr. Iggir, let’s understand each other!” called Tanshwar. Mr. Iggir wasn’t in an understanding mood as he angrily swam out of the office and slammed the door. Tanshwar was trying to keep a lid on his temper in front of Arsha and her party.

“Mr. Iggir sure sounds pleasant,” muttered Denstra.

“That man’s been hounding the police department for too long,” explained Tanshwar. “He can’t seem to understand that investigations like this require an uninterrupted investigation. The Kurontar Citizens’ League and the police used to work together, yet nowadays, we’re always at odds! I COULD demand his resignation, but he hasn’t done anything to warrant such a demand.”

“I don’t want to even remotely sound like him,” interjected Arsha, “but are you absolutely sure there AREN’T any clues?”

“Just two audio files that we couldn’t decode at all,” answered Tanshwar.

“May we see them?” asked Denstra.

“Knock yourself out,” replied Tanshwar. He activated his intercom. “Jenshee, could you send up the two audio files?”

“You got it, Sir,” confirmed a woman’s voice.

“Thank you,” bid Tanshwar. He explained more of the case to Arsha’s party as they waited, revealing when this all started, who got kidnapped, the lack of any ransom notes, and who recommended that Realmfleet got involved.

“Samuje? Really?” asked Arsha. “I thought she wanted nothing to do with us anymore.”

“She’s trying to snap herself out of her trauma,” explained Tanshwar, “according to official sources.”

“That’s dangerous,” remarked Marshii. “It could fracture her mind even more. Thengo and I will need to see her.” A middle-aged Mermaid then entered the office with two data crystals.

“Perfect,” praised Tanshwar. “Thank you, Jenshee.” Jenshee nodded before swimming out of the office. “Each crystal contains one of the two audio files we can’t decode. I hope your crew can make heads or tails of it.”

“Shalvey is a master of communications,” answered Arsha. “We’ll get them decoded or die trying.”

“And I’m going to the Caldoras’ castle with Thengo to make a house call for Samuje,” declared Marshii.

“Please do what you can to help us,” pleaded Tanshwar. “As Mr. Iggir mentioned, mothers are too afraid to let their children out and are scared they won’t see them again.”

“We WILL fix this, I promise,” assured Arsha.


	2. Chapter 2

The data crystals were plugged into the _Endeavor_ ’s computer and Shalvey was busy decoding them. Her work went well into the night as she tried every audio sorting method to get a clear answer. One such night, she was busy typing away at the computer when Thangred came in. “Shalvey, you need rest!” he boomed in the usual Dwarven bluntness. “You’ve refused to eat your meals, you’ve been skipping out on rest, and you’ve barely spoken to anyone! You’re about to kill yourself!”

“Yes, yes, I’ll get right on that once I’m done,” replied Shalvey absentmindedly.

“You’re not even listening!” snapped Thangred as he whirled the chair around.

“HEY!” snapped Shalvey as she forgot she was a Mermaid and tried to stand up to tower over him. She immediately collapsed to the floor, landing on her face. A few seconds after she landed, she moved her head so her face wasn’t lying on the floor and massaged her nose to relieve it of pain.

“Shalvey, Sweetheart, you can’t kill yourself over this,” urged Thangred as he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the tub. He turned on the water and filled the tub so Shalvey could hydrate herself. Shalvey sighed as the water melted her aches and pains away.

“Oooh, that feels good,” she sighed. She then turned to Thangred. “I’m sorry, Sweetie,” she bid. “I’ve just been taking this personally.”

“Why?” asked Thangred.

“When I was a little girl,” explained Shalvey, “my mother was kidnapped. Even though Dad followed through on the kidnapping terms, we never saw Mom alive again.”

“...I...I didn’t know,” stammered Thangred as he realized Shalvey’s motives.

“You’re right, though,” continued Shalvey. “I’m not gonna be much help to them if I’m crashing into walls.”

“Then let’s get a meal at Barmek’s,” suggested Thangred. “You need food something fierce.”

“...Yeah, I do,” sighed Shalvey. Thangred brought her water chair to the tub and filled it with water, then helped Shalvey into it. They then made their way to Barmek’s and were greeted by Mr. Barmek.

“Welcome, my friends!” he cheered. He then noticed Shalvey’s expression. “...How many times did you sleep?”

“Sleep? What’s that?” snarked Shalvey. “I’m just taking a break from all the work I’ve been doing lately. I’m coming up with nothing.”

“You need brain food and something to help you rest,” declared Mr. Barmek. “How iffy are you with fish?”

“Love it!” sighed Shalvey happily.

“Perfect,” replied Mr. Barmek. He then turned to Jaltor. “Shalvey on table 2 needs a Galdredan leafy salad, Midoran salmon, Rokanth yogurt with berries and walnuts, and Wysper tea!”

“Brain food special for the Communications Officer on table 2! Coming up!” called Jaltor.

* * *

While Shalvey was having her long-awaited dinner, the Caldoras and their pet moray eel, Skalomel, were all in their main dining hall, enjoying their meal. “Rosa, sweetie, could you pass me the crab cakes?” asked Queen Jurma.

“Sure thing,” replied Rosa as she passed down a plate.

“And I’ll have more lobster,” called Skalomel. No one passed him a dish for a few seconds.

“May I have some clams?” Marianes asked Troga.

“Anything for you, my beauty,” answered Troga as he passed the clams.

“And I’ll have more lobster,” repeated Skalomel. Still nothing.

“Want some tuna?” Floona asked Samuje.

“Ooh, yes, please!” replied Samuje.

“HEY!” called Skalomel. “What’s a moray gotta do to get some shellfish around here?!”

“You’ve had enough, Skalomel,” remarked Queen Arlamu.

“No offense,” continued Erga, “but you’re getting pudgier than me.”

“Almost like a frightened pufferfish,” sniggered Jalmurna.

“Jalmurna,” admonished King Kulptak.

“What?! He is!” protested Jalmurna.

“Me?!” argued Skalomel. “I’m as lithe as a sea snake! Besides, I only had 14 of the 15 food groups!”

“What’s next?” snarked Dromu. “Whale blubber?”

“Dromu, please!” snapped Kulptak.

“Not to excuse my daughters’ insults,” mused King Jortol, “but maybe you should go on a diet.”

“I don’t need to go on a diet,” snapped Skalomel as he swam away from the table, offended, “because I’m not fat! I’m big-boned!” He headed for the little eel door and made it halfway through before he got stuck. He tried pulling himself out to save dignity. No luck, the Caldoras couldn’t help but giggle.

“Need a push?” asked Valomee.

“You laugh, I poop in your bed!” threatened Skalomel. He then noticed something outside. “Hey! Who’s that in the courtyard?” Marianes, Jortol, Arlamu, and Kulptak swam to the windows and found two people in the courtyard.

“It’s Thengo and Marshii!” remarked Marianes.

“What are they doing here?” asked Troga from the table.

“No clue,” replied Jortol. “I’m getting to the bottom of this!” He grabbed the door handle.

“WAIT! KINGY! I’M STILL...!” Too late. The door opened and Skalomel’s rear end was slammed into the wall. As someone tended to the poor moray eel, Jortol swam to the courtyard.

“Excuse me!” he called. Marshii and Thengo turned to give him their attention.

“Ah, there you are,” greeted Marshii. “We’re using medical privilege here. Where’s Samuje?”

“Ah, it’s about her methods of dealing with her trauma,” realized Jortol. “One moment.” He swam back to the dining hall and got Samuje. As they returned to the courtyard, she stopped as she realized what’s going on.

“You have reservations about my coping mechanisms, don’t you?” she muttered.

“Your Highness, with all due respect,” replied Thengo, “it sounds like you’re trying to force yourself back into Realmfleet.”

“Doctor, I assure you,” soothed Samuje, “I AM giving myself time to recover. I know what I’m ready for and what still needs time. The fact that I’m talking to you tells me that I don’t have any grudge against Realmfleet Officers. I’m still uneasy about looking at a Realmfleet ship, much less setting a fin onboard. I assure you; I’ll make a full recovery.”

“There’s no such thing as a ‘full recovery’ from that kind of survivor’s guilt,” countered Thengo. “Trust me, I’ve had a few cases like that.”

“...Survivor’s guilt?” hissed Samuje.

“Like Thengo, I’ve seen this before,” continued Marshii. “It was at its worst when I tended to your injuries. You feel as if you should have died with your crew. You somehow think that you surviving dishonors those that died. It looks to me that you’re only trying to get back in the Captain’s chair so you can ‘die in glorious battle’!”

“You’re getting rather personal, Doctor!” warned Samuje. “Realmfleet needs ship captains, especially now that Oyed’s coming back!”

“Realmfleet needs STABLE ship captains, especially now that Oyed’s coming back,” corrected Thengo.

“I AM stable!” snapped Samuje.

“With all due respect, no, you’re not,” answered Thengo. “You really need to step back from Realmfleet for a while longer.”

“...You’re asking me to stay out of Realmfleet?!” shouted Samuje.

“We’re asking you to look at your mental health objectively,” countered Marshii. “You’re coming off as self-destructive and you’ve been pushing your family away for a while. Your mental well-being comes before your service record.”

“...You can leave!” hissed Samuje. Marshii and Thengo then left the courtyard as the guards escorted them.

“Er, Samuje,” ventured Jortol.

“Just leave me alone!” grunted Samuje as she swam off. Jortol winced as he imagined what was going on through her head.

* * *

Thangred and Shalvey were back in their quarters, both crashing on the couch. Shalvey had her head in Thangred’s lap as they snored. Shalvey was the first to stir. She sat up slowly and yawned, letting Thangred snore away. She stroked his beard as her chair arrived. “Keep dreaming,” she whispered. She then maneuvered herself into the chair and then she made her way to the coffeepot. She poured herself a cup, then moved back to her workstation. Her computer had its screensaver on. She chuckled a little bit. “Lots of pretty colors,” she sighed as her hand hovered over the mouse. Then...it happened. “...Colors,” she mused. “...Wait, what if...I mean, such files WERE mistaken once or twice...”

“Something the matter?” asked Thangred’s voice.

“Did I wake you?” winced Shalvey as Thangred approached her seat.

“Yes, but I have no arguments being woken by your voice,” replied Thangred.

“Sorry,” muttered Shalvey.

“Like I said, your beautiful voice is always a pleasant thing to be woken by,” assured Thangred. “I didn’t fully hear your muttering before I spoke. Is something wrong with the decoding?”

“I think the police may be wrong about one or both of the files,” replied Shalvey.

“How so?” asked Thangred.

“What if one of them ISN’T an audio file?” mused Shalvey. “What if one of them is visual? If that’s the case, I need to run an audio/visual sort for both, sorting one by sound waves and one by colors. After that, it’s a matter of stringing the two files together in a logical pattern.”

“How long will that take?” asked Thangred.

“That depends,” replied Shalvey. “What time is it?”

“14:45,” answered Thangred

“Accounting for the possibility that I might be running the wrong kinds of sorts on both files,” remarked Shalvey, answering Thangred’s question, “easily until 35:00.”

“Yikes,” winced Thangred. “Better keep some coffee and snacks on standby.”

“Yep,” confirmed Shalvey.

“Well, I’m heading off to see how the water pumps are doing,” rumbled Thangred. “We can’t have water in the engines. Good luck.”

“Thanks,” replied Shalvey as she typed at her computer, setting the parameters for the audio/visual sort and sipped her coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Samuje swam through the castle in a purposeful manner during the night, barely acknowledging the guards that said “hello” to her. She made her way to the Caldora family’s private communications console, reserved for contacting Realmfleet. She keyed in a command to open a communications channel. “This is Princess Samuje Caldora, requesting to speak with Admiral Sanfar,” she began. “Admiral, are you receiving?” An elderly Merman then appeared.

“Your Highness?” he quizzed. “What are you doing calling me? Is there a problem?”

“I need to have my Captaincy reinstated,” answered Samuje.

“What for?” asked Sanfar.

“...I need to fix the mistake of the Gamfinar Jungle,” explained Samuje.

“...Revenge,” scoffed Sanfar. “I’m sorry, but no. I won’t have your Captaincy restored because you feel the need to avenge your crew. I won’t have you make the same mistake as me.”

“Mistake?!” argued Samuje.

“Yes, mistake!” snapped Sanfar. “Revenge is NEVER the answer! You’re not commanding a skyship until a Psychiatrist has deemed you mentally fit enough! End of discussion!” The call then ended. Samuje sighed as her shoulders sagged. She turned to swim out and yelped in surprise as a Merman was floating by the door.

“Your Highness,” greeted the Merman.

“Endrek!” gulped Samuje. “What are you doing, floating around here?!”

“What am _I_ doing?” asked Endrek, Captain of the Royal Guard. “I think the question is what are YOU doing?”

“...I, uh, I...thought I...heard a burglar,” lied Samuje.

“Of course,” remarked Endrek. “And you thought the best way to scare them off was to call Realmfleet about getting you back in the Captain’s Chair.” Samuje gave up her attempts to lie.

“I have to defend my people,” she insisted, “and the best way to do that...!”

“Your Highness, put yourself in my place,” interrupted Endrek, “and look at this from a sensible position.”

“I am!” hissed Samuje.

“Crashing into walls like this is NOT sensible,” remarked Endrek. “You have a burning desire to help, that IS a strength, but it can be used as a weakness, especially where your mental health is concerned. You can’t just live for other people with disregard to yourself.”

“My personal feelings are unimportant!” insisted Samuje. “I have to get back into the Captain’s Chair!”

“For your own good, take my advice,” urged Endrek. “Listen to someone whose head isn’t always above the water’s surface. Forget Realmfleet for a while!”

“...No!” declared Samuje. “This is a matter of principle with me! I’m going back in the air!”

“You’ll crash and burn if you try it right now,” muttered Endrek. “Crash and burn. Good night.” He turned to swim off before he remembered something. “And try to keep the noise down. Some people around here are trying to sleep!” He finally left and Samuje rolled her eyes before swimming back to bed.

* * *

On the _Endeavor_ , Shalvey was asleep at her workstation. When Thangred came in, he sighed as he saw Shalvey with her head on her desk. He retrieved a blanket and placed it on her when he noticed what was on the screen. A notification was flashing on the screen. As Thangred read it, he nudged Shalvey. “Hey! Shalvey!” he whispered. “Shalvey, wake up!”

“Mm, whu?” mumbled Shalvey as she woke up.

“Look!” urged Thangred as he pointed the computer. Shalvey blinked as her vision was returning to focus. When they finally cleared, her eyes became wider! She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn’t seeing things and the notification remained the same! It read “Audio/visual sort complete. Audio/visual threading complete. Audio/visual file decoded.”

“YES!” cheered Shalvey as she thrust her fists into the air. “Let’s see it!” She typed in a command and the video played to reveal what was going on. As they watched, their happy faces turned to ones of angry disbelief.

“I don’t believe it!” growled Thangred.

“Mr. Iggir’s in on this gag too?!” hissed Shalvey. She activated the intercom. “Shalvey to Arsha.”

“Go ahead, Commander,” replied Arsha’s voice.

“Captain, could you and Chief Inspector Tanshwar meet me and Thangred in the Conference Room?” requested Shalvey. “I just finished with the two files.”

* * *

Arsha and Tanshwar were opposite Shalvey and Thangred as Shalvey prepared her presentation on her findings. “Like the police,” she began, “I had believed the files to be audio files, but I was turning up nothing when I was running strictly audio sorts. After I had to take a mental break, I was hit by inspiration. What if one of the files WASN’T an audio file? I then ran audio/visual sorts and my theory was proven right after the second try.”

“So, they’re just two halves of a video file?” asked Tanshwar.

“Exactly,” confirmed Shalvey. “As Thangred and I watched the video, we learned what was going on with the kidnappings.”

“You mean you have a culprit?!” asked Arsha.

“And a motive,” answered Shalvey.

“Let’s see it!” urged Tanshwar. Shalvey pressed play on the video. It opened with a bunch of Merfolk hanging around a warehouse. “Hey, those are the kidnapped people!” revealed Tanshwar.

“They look pretty calm for being kidnapped,” observed Arsha.

“You’re right,” mused Tanshwar. “I know a few of them should be hyperventilating by now. Why...wait, someone’s opening the warehouse door.” The person wore a cowl to disguise their features as they swam in.

“There we are,” chuckled the person as they removed the obscuring cowl, revealing HIS face. “The city’s in a tizzy.”

“Mr. Iggir?!” yelped Tanshwar.

“Mr. Iggir,” called a Mermaid, “just so we’re clear, this is all to get rid of Tanshwar?”

“Exactly,” replied Mr. Iggir. “I tell you, the man’s just ridiculous!”

“You ain’t wrong,” remarked another Mermaid. “He’s been hounding me over ‘improper usage of medical tools’ and some stupid thing over a medical license! So, what, because I don’t have some fancy card, I can’t put my degree to practice?!”

“Er, that’s the general idea!” commented Arsha.

“Well, once he’s forced to resign,” replied Mr. Iggir, “I’ll take over and we’ll all go to town! Business will finally boom again!” The video ended.

“Who’s gonna resign?!” growled Tanshwar.

“Last time I checked,” recalled Thangred, “the Kurontar Sea Merfolk Kingdom wasn’t the safest place in the Realms until you took over as Chief of Police a thousand years ago.”

“Exactly!” confirmed Tanshwar. “I managed to keep criminal activity down so far and I won’t stop now!”

“It sounds like Mr. Iggir really profited from those lawless days,” remarked Shalvey.

“Yeah, well, he’s gonna REALLY be bankrupt once I tell the Royal Family about this!” declared Tanshwar. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to make a report to the Royal Family. May I have that video?”

“Of course,” replied Shalvey as she handed him the data crystal the video was transferred to. He departed the conference room in a water chair.

“Commander Shalvey, I’m impressed,” praised Arsha.

“It was a tough assignment, I will flat out admit,” sighed Shalvey. “I almost killed myself. Thangred had to step in to stop me from spinning my wheels uselessly.”

“You tend to go at assignments without a break,” remarked Thangred.

“I’d prefer not to lose one of my officers like that,” advised Arsha. “Please take sufficient mental breaks next time, all right?”

“Aye, Captain,” confirmed Shalvey.

* * *

The Caldoras were having lunch together. Samuje was just poking her food with her fork. King Jentay noticed this and decided to speak. “Samuje,” he began, “I trust you’re not on a starvation diet?”

“No, Daddy, I’m not,” sighed Samuje. “I’m just not feeling hungry right now.”

“I know you want to go back to Realmfleet,” continued Jentay, “but you served honorably. There’s no shame in leaving now.”

“With no corruption in this kingdom?” muttered Samuje. “I can’t stay in good conscience while our allies need our help.”

“That might prove to be a spurious claim, if the report I got before lunch is any indication,” countered Jentay. Samuje then looked at her father.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well, this is something for the whole family to hear,” remarked Jentay. “Might as well tell everyone now.” He cleared his throat and everyone gave him their attention. “My dears, I received a frightening report before we sat down for lunch,” he began. “Mr. Iggir’s the one responsible for the kidnappings.”

“WHAT?!” everyone yelped.

“What for?!” demanded Samuje.

“According to Chief Inspector Tanshwar,” explained Jentay, “the _Endeavor_ found evidence that Mr. Iggir and his ‘victims’ staged this whole thing so everyone would return to a view of looking out for number one. They determined it to be the most profitable outlook on life.”

“You mean this whole thing was a cash grab for them?!” snapped Marianes.

“Oh, I hope Mr. Iggir gets what’s coming to him!” hissed Jalmurna. Samuje remained quiet as the family talked.

“...Corruption at home?” she thought to herself. “I can’t go back to Realmfleet on that note. ...I guess I better stay here for a while longer.”

“We need to meet Tanshwar and Mr. Iggir once the idiots that were in on this are located,” declared Queen Lammeera.

“Agreed,” rumbled King Jortol. “I won’t have this in our kingdom!”

“The question then becomes,” mused King Kwinmar, “who else is part of this demented gag?”

“I hope it ain’t Dr. Borg,” shuddered Murbira.

“This seems a little too petty for Dr. Borg’s schemes,” replied Samuje.

“Well, we need to make sure,” declared Jentay.

“I’ll work with the City Guard to prevent further incidents like this,” offered Samuje.

“...I thought Realmfleet Captains can’t join the City Guard,” remarked Marianes.

“I’m switching priorities,” replied Samuje. “I’m going to resign from Realmfleet. I don’t know, maybe I’m wussing out...”

“Samuje Caldora,” declared King Vorko, “giving up that kind of power willingly, especially after what you went through, is the hardest thing anyone can do. What you’re doing isn’t a sign of weakness, but of strength and I could not be more proud of you.”

“Hear, hear!” called Marianes.

“Hear, hear!” repeated the entire family. Samuje sighed happily as a great weight was lifted from her shoulders. She finally ate, her appetite returning.


	4. Chapter 4

The Merfolk that staged their kidnapping were still in the warehouse. They were just lazing around, amusing themselves with various hobbies. “...Hey,” called one Mermaid, “you think they’ll ever find us?”

“Not in any reasonable time,” remarked the Ringleader, a Cecaelia woman. She then looked in her hand mirror and tilted her head to have the mirror focus on the right of her head. “What do you think?” she asked the whole group.

“No offense, Teylan,” remarked a Merperson as they adjusted their glove, “but you don’t really pull off the whole ‘flower in hair’ look.” The Cecaelia, Teylan, gave her reflection another glance before removing the flower from her hair.

“I guess I just wanted to experi...” she was interrupted by a pounding on the door. “Who in all the...Tayan, see who’s out there.” The nonbinary Merperson swam to a window and yelped.

“It’s the police!” they warned.

“WHAT?!” yelped the first Mermaid.

“What are they doing here?!” asked a Merman.

“Tanshwar’s out there!” reported Tayan as they bit their nails nervously. “He’s cast a voice amplification spell!”

“The jig’s up!” called Tanshwar. “We know all about this joke! You idiots panicked too many people! Come out with your hands up! We have you surrounded!”

“They know!” wailed the first Mermaid.

“We gotta go NOW!” declared Teylan. “Get the supplies and get that escape tunnel open!” The crowd wasted no time in gathering the supplies. However rushed it looked, there was a clockwork efficiency to the gathering of supplies. A large crate was pulled back and revealed a tunnel. The crowd swam towards it just as the police began slamming a battering ram into it. The police broke through only to be greeted by sudden flashes of light temporarily blinding them. When their eyes cleared, the crowd had vanished, leaving only the police.

“Search the joint!” ordered Tanshwar. The police turned the whole warehouse upside down and soon found the collapsed entrance to the tunnel.

“Should we detail a digging crew?” asked a Merperson.

“They’ll have long gone before we even broke through,” countered Tanshwar. “We’re going to set up patrols around the city. Yenfu, detail the patrols.”

“Yes, Sir,” declared the Merperson, Yenfu, as they swam off.

* * *

After the disaster at the warehouse, Chief Inspector Tanshwar met with the Caldora Family and personally reported what happened. To say that the Royal Family was unhappy was an understatement. The news made it to IntraRealm Communications and was spread around all sorts of social media. When Mr. Iggir met with the Royal Family and Tanshwar, the immediate water surrounding him felt hotter than usual. “‘Alleged Kidnapping Victims: Nothing More Than Practical Jokers’,” Samuje read from her shell-phone. “‘Mr. Iggir makes clownfish out of police department and Kurontar Sea citizens.’ Well, Mr. Iggir, what have you to say for that?!”

“Just a minute, my Lords and Ladies,” Mr. Iggir gulped, “there’s obviously a misunderstanding!”

“Yeah, and you misunderstood that we would allow this kind of sick joke!” snapped King Vorko. “We saw the video of you explaining why you would do all this! Now, the question becomes, why would you want us to go back to those lawless days?!”

“Come now, those days weren’t ENTIRELY lawless,” replied Mr. Iggir.

“Mr. Iggir, it was YOUR responsibility to assist me in keeping our people safe!” snapped Tanshwar. “Since you were derelict in that duty, as the Chief of Police, I have every probable cause to demand that you resign!”

“And we have enough reason,” growled Queen Yotrii, “to have your sorry hide rot in the dungeons for the rest of your life! Trying to undo your rulers’ work is a treasonous act and such blatant disregard for your proper leaders will not go unpunished! We have decided that you are unfit to be part of Kurontar Society! If the courts find you guilty, you will be stripped of your assets and the money will be used as reparations for those citizens you’ve panicked!”

“Even if I thought that fair,” remarked Mr. Iggir, “you won’t have enough money.”

“Even with the stash INSIDE the northern wall?” replied King Jentay. “What about the stash by the bank in the southern district? Or the stash at the abandoned shell-slam stadium? I could go on, but the list your daughter gave me is a little long.”

“My daughter told you about my stashes?!” yelped Mr. Iggir. “I am SO gonna disown her for this!”

“You won’t get the chance,” muttered King Bremmek. “Besides, she’s proved her patriotism by telling us how much you were withholding from society.”

“You mean the riff-raff!” snapped Mr. Iggir. “You royals constantly hound us for cash just so you could use it as a hand-out for the poor because they’re too lazy to do anything else!” That did it! King Bremmek left his seat and was about to beat him senseless before Samuje and Marianes held him back.

“YOU DARE CALL CHARITY A HAND-OUT!” he roared. “YOU LEECHES ARE A CANCER TO MY OLD CLASS! YOUR PARENTS PAID FOR YOUR EDUCATION! THAT’S THE BIGGEST HAND-OUT OF ALL!”

“My husband was a member of the poor before he married into our family,” hissed King Jentay. “Guards, take him away!” The guards grabbed Mr. Iggir and hauled him out of the throne room as he flung various threats at the Caldoras, promising revenge. Bremmek was seething for a good minute until he took deep breaths to calm himself.

“…Sorry you had to see that,” he sighed.

“I have patrols looking for the rest of his gang,” reported Tanshwar. “We’ll find them.”

“We’re going to hold you to that,” replied Jentay. “The people are incredibly angry and want answers from those involved in this scandal. You may go.” Tanshwar bowed and left the throne room.

* * *

Arsha reported the whole thing to Rokalla from her Ready Room. “That escalated quickly,” muttered Rokalla. “This won’t look good for the Kurontar Sea’s readiness and unity, especially if war’s on the horizon.”

“We’re giving the police a helping hand,” reported Arsha. “Personally, this feels like desertion to me.”

“Me too,” agreed Rokalla. “Give whatever aid you can. The Kurontar Sea Merfolk Kingdom would be a prime target for Dr. Borg in its current state.”

“Understood, Sir,” answered Arsha. “Arsha out.” The call ended and Arsha returned to the bridge. “Any communications from the kingdom?” she asked Shalvey.

“A request for further aid,” answered Shalvey. “The City Guard is assisting the police and want us to bring a platoon of Guardsmen to the end of their escape tunnel. The police found the end just the other day.”

“Accept their request and ask for details on when and where we’re picking up the City Guard Platoon,” directed Arsha.

* * *

The _Endeavor_ picked the platoon up in the Central Plaza an hour later. They plotted a search pattern from the northern wall that would spiral outwards. They began the search and had just completed the first spiral, a five-hour long journey, and were beginning the next when Malak found something. “Captain,” he reported, “sensors indicate something following us on the seafloor.”

“Can you identify it?” asked Arsha.

“Identifying now,” replied Malak. His eyes then went wide. “It’s a Golem! …Wait, a Golem? Beneath the water?”

“Splitters might have improved on them!” declared Arsha. “Beam that Golem to the brig!”

“Beaming,” reported the brig’s transporter chief. After a few seconds, he reported that the transport was complete.

“Denstra, take a team and figure out how that Golem was able to stay together underwater,” ordered Arsha.

“Aye, Captain,” confirmed Denstra. She then turned to Dalengor and Endea. “You two, with me.” The three then left the bridge.

“In the meantime, we continue our search,” declared Arsha. “Malak, keep sensors tuned for any more of those Golems.”

“Aye, Captain,” replied Malak.

* * *

Denstra, Dalengor, and Endea arrived at the brig to see the Golem. It was shaped in the standard Golem shape, but the color was all wrong. The clay it was made of looked silver instead of terracotta, grey, or brown. The light inside the eyes and mouth took a yellow color instead of red, orange, or blue. “What position are you?” demanded Denstra. “What branch are you?”

“I’m not a Splitter Golem,” scoffed the Golem in a female tone. “I don’t identify myself by my position. My name is Ms. Femfaf.”

“…A name?” asked Dalengor. “Golems don’t have names…or gender.”

“My breed of Golem does,” replied Femfaf. “I am Golem 7.0.”

“A more advanced Golem,” mused Endea. “That explains, somewhat, how you were able to stay together while submerged.”

“Having metal shavings introduced into your birthing clay,” answered Femfaf, “DOES tend to hold you together better. I followed you to propose an alliance.”

“Alliance?” asked Denstra. “Why should we honor that request?”

“Because those people that fled the kingdom,” explained Femfaf, “have damaged my organization and we want to see justice done to them.”

“What proof do we have that you’re on our level?” interrogated Denstra.

“Absolutely none, given the circumstances,” replied Femfaf. “But, right now, you are proceeding under the assumption that I was the only one of Golem 7.0.”

“…You brought a whole platoon with you,” realized Endea.

“They’re keeping well out of your sensor network,” continued Femfaf, “but they WILL go after the deserters and, if necessary, kill them. I want to prove that we don’t need to be that savage. After all, wouldn’t it be easier for the Caldoras to dispense justice?”

“…I’ll need to talk to the Captain about this,” remarked Denstra. “You’re not leaving that cell. Dalengor, Endea, watch i…her.”

“Understood,” replied Dalengor. Denstra left the brig to report the news.

* * *

“An alliance?!” protested the Guard Captain.

“Golems are shock-troopers,” continued Arsha, “they live for destruction. Why would they want to see any form of justice?”

“I have a feeling this particular Golem,” replied Denstra, “is one more clever than Splitters want.”

“Well, we need to find the deserters,” mused Arsha. “…Tell Femfaf that we’ll be allying with them but watching them closely.”

“Captain, I must protest this course of action,” argued the Guard Captain as his fins twitched. “For all we know, these new Golems are in the service of Dr. Borg.”

“That’s why we’re watching them,” answered Arsha. “The instant any single Golem does something against us, we destroy them.”

“That’s something I can get behind,” conceded the Guard Captain. “I withdraw my objections.” Arsha then nodded to Denstra and Denstra left the room to carry out her orders.


	5. Chapter 5

The new Golems were beamed aboard and watched closely. It was a 10-golem platoon, counting Femfaf. Their behavior was…unsettling. They never seemed to tire, they spent their free time watching the other crew members, they didn’t eat, they didn’t understand the need of a night crew, and they weren’t forthcoming on all information. Shalvey, especially, had a rough time of it. She always hated looking over her shoulder and the Golem that was watching her gave her a constant uneasy feeling. Finally, she turned on the Golem and demanded answers. Thankfully, she was at her workstation off the bridge. “Am I REALLY that interesting?!” she demanded the Golem. “You’ve been staring at me for the past hour!”

“You are part of my team,” replied the Golem. “I have never worked with you before. I must learn your behaviors, anticipate your actions.”

“There must be something you would rather do!” hissed Shalvey. “Maybe you need some sleep?”

“Is that why you have a ‘night crew’?” asked the Golem. “Golems don’t require sleep.”

“Then how about something to eat?” suggested Shalvey.

“Normal food poisons a Golems,” replied the Golem, “blocks off the veins that connect to our internal mana reserves. Besides, I have already topped off on mana before coming aboard.”

“No food, no sleep,” muttered Shalvey, “what DO you do to relax?”

“Relaxation makes us lazy and indolent,” answered the Golem.

“You guys are no fun at all,” sighed Shalvey. “I’m surprised that Golems like Femfaf would want to reproduce with you.”

“We do not procreate the way you do,” corrected the Golem.

“Then how do you guys continue the species?” asked Shalvey. “Clone yourselves?”

“We are born,” explained the Golem, “when someone introduces a Scroll of Life into a mound of clay.”

“So, let me make sure I understand you right,” muttered Shalvey, “no food, no sleep, no carnal pleasures?”

“Correct,” answered the Golem. Shalvey gave him a pitying look.

“After 50,000 years of being deprived of all that, I’d be angry forever,” she sighed.

“My breed of Golem lives longer than the previous breeds, but not that long,” corrected the Golem.

“…How old DO you guys live up to?” asked Shalvey.

“Our scrolls dictate,” replied the Golem, “that we now can live as long as 25,000. Any further than that, we are considered Exalted Elders.”

“And how old are you?” asked Shalvey.

“I am half-a-year old,” answered the Golem. Shalvey’s eyes went wide. “Surprised I can talk as you do?”

“It takes the rest of us at least two and a half years to make any coherent sentences!” remarked Shalvey.

“We are mature adults,” replied the Golem, “in five days.”

“…I still do childish things,” muttered Shalvey, “and I’m 671.” The Golem looked startled.

“You look half that age,” he remarked.

“…Thanks, I guess,” grumbled Shalvey as she went back to work.

* * *

Arsha and Femfaf met in the conference room. Femfaf noticed the studious expression on Arsha’s face and watched her sit. “Captain, I trust this isn’t a breach of our agreement?” began the first female Golem.

“That depends,” remarked Arsha. “Tell me, do Golems give off a thaumic signature similar to their creators?”

“We do,” confirmed Femfaf.

“Can you mask it to be like someone else’s?” asked Arsha.

“No,” replied Femfaf.

“So, your own thaumic signature stems from your creator with no deviations?” continued Arsha.

“No deviations,” repeated Femfaf in confirmation. “Captain, where is this going?”

“Your thaumic signature is too similar to Dr. Borg’s!” hissed Arsha.

“…You know, you just disproved a theory Tormo had,” mused Femfaf.

“And his theory was?” invited Arsha.

“That Blenders don’t have as good of abilities as their parents,” answered Femfaf. “A member of our ruling council took offense to that and Dr. Borg decided to have me run an experiment.”

“Well, with that out of the way, let me ask you the real questions,” declared Arsha as she transferred her hairpiece to her waist, “what interest does Dr. Borg have with the Kurontar deserters?!”

“Oddly enough, nothing,” answered Femfaf.

“I find that hard to believe,” growled Arsha.

“Believe what you wish,” replied Femfaf, “but Dr. Borg simply wants to know how much of a threat these deserters are.”

“Seeing if she can convince Oyed to spare them?” interrogated Arsha.

“That’s the general idea,” answered Femfaf.

“Tell her she’s being seduced by lies!” hissed Arsha. “Oyed has no intention of keeping his promises in the long run!”

“You have no proof of that, Captain,” dismissed Femfaf.

“His goals are all the proof I need!” challenged Arsha.

“What if you’re wrong?” asked Femfaf.

“…It would be unfortunate for Oyed,” answered Arsha.

“Captain, I must ask you to reconsider going to war against Oyed,” urged Femfaf. “Do we really need to begin a new era with bloodshed?”

“Oyed intends to undo what his children made,” hissed Arsha. “I will give my life to save the Realms if I must.”

“Your father would feel like he failed,” remarked Femfaf. “Good parents are always afraid of burying their children. Do you really want your father to have to face that fear?”

“…A threat?” snarled Arsha.

“I’m just giving my two-tins on a possible future,” answered Femfaf. “Your father would…” she was interrupted by the Guard Captain entering the conference room.

“Er, am I…?” he ventured.

“You’re not interrupting anything related to the search at the moment,” interrupted Arsha.

“What a Golem scout just found, and Shalvey verified,” replied the Guard Captain, “will make you think about it.”

“Meaning, Sir?” asked Femfaf.

“Your scout found a pair of files that Shalvey determined to be one audio and one visual,” explained the Guard Captain.

“That trick again?” asked Arsha. “Why use the same one when it got them caught in the first place?”

“It’s the contents of the video you need to see,” answered the Guard Captain. “I have the data crystal it’s on. I think you should see this, as well as the Caldoras.” Arsha nodded, giving him permission to play it. He inserted the data crystal into the computer and the monitor played the video. Teylan was facing the camera with a stern look on her face.

“If you’re seeing this, then I must ask you to turn away,” she demanded. “If all goes well, Mr. Iggir is in prison and won’t pollute your kingdom. Yes, I do mean YOUR kingdom. We hereby revoke our citizenship. We are no longer part of the Kurontar Sea Merfolk Kingdom. We won’t fight in the Final War, no matter what you say. Realmfleet has become too aggressive with the Realm Trinity Empire and it won’t do us any good to appease either side. Dr. Borg wants to establish a small hold in the Realms. The smart thing would have been to cut a deal, make a few arrangements, give them a little something for their trouble. But, no, Realmfleet wanted to play it tough. So now, everyone is afraid of both sides, which means fewer people wanting to defend the Realms, which means less defense for either side, which means we no longer feel safe in our own homes! Well, we’re leaving such a vulnerable area. We’ve established a home of our own and hereby declare ourselves neutral. That is the safest option. Do not pursue us.” The video ended and Arsha shut her eyes.

“…Well, that’s…disappointing,” mused Femfaf. “While not nearly enough of a threat to us, I regret not having them on my side. Oh well, you win some, you lose some. We will take our leave.”

“…Have a safe journey,” bid Arsha, even though she silently wished for all manner of accidents to plague Femfaf on her way out. Femfaf bowed as she stood up and left the conference room.

* * *

The Golems left the _Endeavor_ and Arsha reported what happened to King Vorko from her Ready Room. He sighed when he heard the news. “Captain, I think you’d better come back and explain the whole thing,” he requested.

“Very well,” replied Arsha. The call ended and Arsha returned to the bridge. “Set course for the Kurontar Sea Kingdom,” she ordered Nazay. “We’re ending the search.” The bridge crew’s mood wasn’t happy, but they kept it to themselves.

“Course laid in,” reported Nazay.

“Nice and easy,” directed Arsha. Nazay turned the ship around and returned to the kingdom.

* * *

Aldarval made her way to the throne room of the Caldoras’ castle. She was let in as Arsha explained what happened to the Caldoras. “Ah! Arsha!” greeted Aldarval. “Splendid! Come to see how ready the Kurontar Sea is?” Arsha winced.

“Admiral, you may want to sit down,” advised Queen Jurma. Aldarval arched an eyebrow before she sat down. She heard the whole story about the deserters and was shocked.

“I don’t…” she mumbled. “I mean, this is…this is unprecedented! Kurontar is one of the most stable of all kingdoms in the Mid-realm, second only to Borompek!”

“If word gets out about this,” remarked Arsha, “who knows what other people will do?”

“Unfortunately, that’s out of our hands now,” sighed Vorko.

“What do you mean?” asked Arsha.

“The deserters made a broadcast on IntraRealm,” answered Vorko. “They’ve announced their independence from us, calling themselves the Reenshar Kingdom.”

“Naming themselves after a famous activist,” sighed Aldarval. “My lords and ladies, I must say, this won’t look well in the eyes of Realmfleet.”

“We’re aware,” assured Vorko. “We’ll do what we can to keep our kingdom unified.”

“Please do,” urged Aldarval. “You produce the best fighters and we may need them.” Aldarval left without another word.

“Captain Royana, thank you for your assistance,” bid King Jentay.

“I just wish I could have helped in a better way,” sighed Arsha.

“Never mind the woulda-coulda-shouldas,” advised Jentay. “Just focus on the dids.” Arsha chuckled a little.

“You’re right,” she mused.

“We can handle things here,” assured Jurma. “You may leave tomorrow.”

“Thank you, your Majesties,” bid Arsha. “I’m sorry for what happened to this kingdom.”

“We appreciate that,” answered Jurma.


	6. Chapter 6

The Caldoras explained what had happened to the citizens of the Kurontar Sea. Naturally, many mothers were saddened about their children deciding to revoke their citizenship, but, legally, there was nothing anyone could do. The revocation was legal, even if the means of leaving wasn’t. While the Rulers addressed the people, Samuje swam to the communications console and called Sanfar again. “You again?!” snapped Sanfar. “Look, I already told you, you’re not having your Captaincy reinstated until your mental state…”

“Actually, I called you to request a Discharge Ceremony,” interrupted Samuje.

“…What for?” asked Sanfar.

“I’ve found a new purpose in my life,” explained Samuje, “that involves my people’s city guard instead of Realmfleet.”

“…And you’re sure about this?” pressed Sanfar.

“I’ve found one incident of corruption too many within my native waters,” affirmed Samuje. “I can’t gallivant around the Realms like that while there’s something I can do here.”

“…If that’s the case,” mused Sanfar, “I think you are owed an honorable discharge from Realmfleet. We thank you for your service.”

“I thank you for allowing me to serve,” returned Samuje.

“I think I can arrange for a Discharge Ceremony in two days,” Sanfar offered.

“Two days would be perfect,” answered Samuje.

“Then I will see you in two days,” declared Sanfar. The call ended and Samuje rolled her shoulders back, as if a weight were lifted from them.

* * *

The Caldoras saw the _Endeavor_ crew off. The general mood towards Realmfleet hadn’t improved, but it didn’t get worse either. “Your Majesty, I must apologize for…” began Arsha.

“Save it,” interrupted Vorko. “No apologies are needed. Those deserters made their choice, you didn’t influence them in any capacity.”

“Still, I would have liked to have brought them back,” muttered Arsha.

“There’s no sense in beating yourself up over this,” advised Marianes. “You did what you could. …Arsha, I want to apologize for what I said after the fight with Oyed. I was considering joining with the anti-Realmfleet voices, but you successfully helped Samuje find another job that she seems happier with.”

“I simply did what I could for her,” replied Arsha.

“I’ll do what I can to convince the naysayers,” continued Marianes, “that Realmfleet can still be trusted.”

“You’re not alone in that,” called Samuje. “I’ll help.”

“Someone’s going to say that we’re forcing you to say we can be trusted,” mused Arsha.

“I have a few responses for that,” assured Samuje. “Good luck, Captain Royana.”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” returned Arsha. She walked up the ramp as it shut itself behind her and made her way to the bridge. As she walked, a female Wood Elf in a purple trimmed duty uniform came up to her. “Lieutenant Anfeel, what can I do for you?” asked Arsha. The Elf caught her breath before speaking.

“Commander Shalvey just got word from Realmfleet,” explained Anfeel. “The Sacchrinda Kingdom is going through a gel-pox pandemic.”

“But…but they’re not…!” gulped Arsha as she recalled that the Sacchrinda Kingdom wasn’t the best equipped at handling pandemics.

“Captain, Realmfleet’s ordered us to get to the new Crossgene Hospital in Vorkath to bring medical personnel and supplies to help them NOW!” urged Anfeel. “Denstra’s ordered Nazay to leave the instant you’re onboard.” Arsha wasted no time in getting to a communications terminal.

“Bridge, this is the Captain,” she called. “I’m onboard. Get us there now!”

“Understood, Captain,” replied Denstra.

* * *

“You heard the Captain,” called Denstra to Nazay. “All available speed to the Sacchrinda Kingdom.”

“Aye, Ma’am,” replied Nazay as he laid in a course. The engines spun to life and the _Endeavor_ rose from the base’s landing pad. It climbed higher and higher until it breached the surface and took to the air.

* * *

“It appears we’ve lost any allies,” sighed Dr. Borg once Femfaf gave her report.

“My apologies, Doctor,” bid Femfaf.

“You did what you could,” assured Dr. Borg. “Still, it would have been nice to have some anti-Realmfleet support on our side. Oh well, they still chose their side.” At that moment, Yulduk entered the office. “What can I do for you, Commander Yulduk?” asked Dr. Borg.

“Our operative is stuck in the Sacchrinda Kingdom,” reported Yulduk. “A gel-pox pandemic has struck, and the kingdom is in medical quarantine. No one, aside from medical personnel and their Realmfleet escorts, is allowed in or out of the kingdom.” Dr. Borg sighed in exasperation.

“Then he can’t leave so easily,” grumbled Dr. Borg, “and the samples will have long expired.” She got up from her desk to consider her next move. “Oyed won’t like this,” she muttered. At that moment, the comms terminal on her desk chimed. She pressed a button. “Yes?” she asked.

“Have you heard from Ms. Yamta?” asked Oyed’s voice.

“…No, Master, I can’t say as I have,” remarked Dr. Borg.

“She discovered the samples we need in her location,” explained Oyed.

“You’re joking!” gasped Dr. Borg as delight struck her.

“She has already showed me the samples as proof of her deed,” answered Oyed. “They’re in storage now.”

“Then our project can go on as scheduled!” cheered Dr. Borg. “I’ll get started on it right away!”

“Perhaps you should reward Ms. Yamta before you do,” suggested Oyed.

“I will, indeed!” promised Dr. Borg. “Borg out.” The call ended.

“Well, I think we’ve found our last candidate,” mused Femfaf.

“Indeed,” agreed Dr. Borg. “Bring Yamta here. I want to reward her personally.”

“At once,” replied Femfaf as she and Yulduk left the office.

“Thus,” mused Dr. Borg when she was alone, “the Imperial Council for the Realm Trinity Empire is complete.”

* * *

Arsha was on the bridge as the _Endeavor_ made its way to the Realmgate. Endea was a little confused. “Captain, I don’t think I’ve heard of gel-pox. What kind of disease is it?”

“When someone has gel-pox,” explained Arsha, “the germ colonies congregate in green, gelatinous spots on the skin, just looking for a way inside to wreak havoc on the patient’s breathing. It’s transmitted via touch and sneezing. I certainly hope there’s a mask mandate in effect.”

“Approaching the Realmgate,” reported Nazay.

“Take us through,” directed Arsha.

“Marshii to Bridge,” called Marshii over the comms.

“Go ahead,” directed Arsha.

“I’ve just gotten word on all mandates the Maropwems have passed,” reported Marshii.

“Please tell me a mask mandate is one of them,” pleaded Arsha.

“Mask AND glove mandate,” answered Marshii. “I recommend that, once we bring the doctors to the kingdom, we cancel ground-leave. The only ones that should be on the ground are medical staff.”

“Isolate the ship until this pandemic’s showing signs of letting up?” quizzed Arsha.

“That’s the idea,” confirmed Marshii.

“Then ground-leave is cancelled until further notice,” declared Arsha. The call then ended.

“Captain, if this is a pandemic,” advised Denstra, “we can’t risk landing on the base.”

“You’re right,” muttered Arsha. “We need to stay a por away from the kingdom.”

“Knowing the Maropwems,” mused Shalvey, “they’ll have accounted for that.”

“…You’re right,” breathed Arsha as she forced herself to calm down. “Sorry, I’m just a little paranoid about pandemics. I was only a little girl when Largandra suffered a petrifire-virus pandemic.”

“How long did it last, if you don’t mind me asking?” asked Malak.

“15 years,” replied Arsha. “The death toll was staggering.”

“Sorry you went through that,” gulped Malak.

“It took a while to recover, I want the Sacchrinda Kingdom to recover in a shorter time.”

“Captain, I just got a report from the Maropwems!” called Shalvey. “Your parents were visiting Midiriki! They’re stuck in her house!”

“Are they sick?!” yelped Arsha.

“The report didn’t say,” replied Shalvey. “You better try and talk to them!”

“I’ll be in my ready room!” declared Arsha. “Denstra, you have the conn!” Arsha got up and Denstra moved herself to the Captain’s Chair. Arsha then called up her aunt’s home. “Hello, Aunt Midiriki!” she yelped.

“Arsha?” asked Midiriki. “Did you hear the news?”

“The _Endeavor_ ’s coming with doctors and medical supplies from Vorkath,” replied Arsha. “Where’s Mom and Dad?!”

“Right here!” called Elgrad’s voice. He and Hanako appeared on the screen. “We ain’t going outside until this is all over,” declared Elgrad.

“Have you two been tested?” asked Arsha.

“We’ve all been tested,” assured Hanako, “even little Tellimii. None of us have gel-pox. Tellimii’s taking online classes right now.” Arsha released a breath.

“Thank the Ones,” she sighed. “I’ll visit you guys when it’s safe enough to do so. I need to remain on the _Endeavor_. I’m only allowing medical staff and supplies to leave the ship.”

“Call us whenever you can,” urged Hanako.

“And please, stay safe,” pleaded Elgrad.

“I will, on both counts,” promised Arsha. “We’ll end this quicker than Largandra’s pandemic.”

“I hope so,” muttered Elgrad. “We still haven’t fully recovered from losing that many people.” The call ended and Arsha was left with her thoughts. Her thinking was interrupted by a call.

“Go ahead,” she directed.

“We’re approaching Vorkath,” reported Shalvey.

“On my way,” declared Arsha. She then left her ready room.


	7. Chapter 7

The _Endeavor_ arrived at Vorkath and picked up the doctors and witches of Crossgene Hospital. They had full gear on, protecting themselves against the gel-pox pandemic. They examined the crew first while the supplies were being loaded. “Doc, come on!” protested a crewman.

“We can’t risk anyone bringing disease,” remarked the doctor.

“We weren’t even in the Over-realm!” argued the crewman.

“Lieutenant, let the doctor check you over,” called Arsha’s voice.

“But Captain…!” protested the crewman.

“That’s an order from both me and Marshii,” commanded Arsha. The crewman grumbled but complied.

“You know,” remarked Marshii as she came up to Arsha, “I DIDN’T give that order.”

“No, but you would have,” mused Arsha.

“…You’re right, I would have,” replied Marshii as she shrugged.

“Have all the doctors been briefed on what’s going on?” asked Arsha.

“Briefed and briefed all over again,” answered Marshii. “How soon until all the supplies are all loaded in?”

“Two minutes, according to our estimations,” replied Arsha.

“A bit long, in my opinion,” grumbled Marshii.

“We need to be careful that we’re not missing anything,” reminded Arsha.

“I know, I know,” grunted Marshii. Time felt like it was going at a crawl for Marshii, wanting to help as quickly as possible. Soon, everything was loaded, everyone was present, and all items and people were accounted for. The loading ramp then went up and the ship took off, on course for the Sacchrinda Kingdom.

* * *

The ship landed outside the kingdom, as was recommended. The doctors and supplies were taken to a small bunker near the border to work on a vaccine. As per protocol, shore leave was cancelled due to gel-pox concerns. Arsha was NOT going to run the risk of a virus on her ship, especially since the ship now had an organic body on top of being a ship. Speaking of, Endea and Thangred were having a chat at Barmek’s. “All I’m saying is,” urged Thangred, “we should pay attention to what’s going on in the Lunarimba Sea.”

“Why?” asked Endea. “It’s no concern of ours.”

“If it’s the result of Dr. Borg, I beg to differ,” argued Thangred.

“Even if you’re right,” countered Endea, “I doubt Realmfleet will be called. King Hindegar DOES tend to tell Realmfleet not to interfere in matters like this.”

“But if Dr. Borg’s involved, won’t Realmfleet be a good deterrent?” asked Thangred.

“What’s going on?” called Shalvey’s voice as she glided up to the table.

“Shalvey, you know what’s going on in your home, right?” quizzed Thangred.

“Actually, I just got news on that front,” replied Shalvey as she parked near Thangred. “Turns out it was all a prank from Queen Ulumeye’s dad.”

“Are you serious?!” snarled Thangred.

“Why, the nerve!” snapped Endea. “Faking out the people like that?! Oh, I wanna slap him!”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to get in line,” remarked Shalvey. “My home’s demanding his head for stealing our crops like that.”

“Seriously, didn’t the king pass a law saying that stealing from farm people is punishable by life in prison with no chance of parole?” quizzed Thangred.

“Which puts him in a very awkward position,” answered Shalvey.

“Oh, yeah, that’s his father-in-law,” recalled Endea.

“Exactly,” confirmed Shalvey. “If he follows through on the sentence, the media will call him too hard-nosed towards anyone, even his own associates. But, if he lets him go, they’ll say he’s too soft.”

“The media’s gonna eat him alive anyways!” realized Thangred. “How unpopular IS the poor guy?!”

“…You REALLY don’t want to know,” muttered Shalvey.

* * *

While the doctors were working on the vaccine, they had been sending Arsha their progress reports and she passed them on to Realmfleet and the Maropwems. When she had free time, she called her family to make sure they were okay. During one call, Arsha noticed that Elgrad looked twitchy. “Never been away from the throne for such a long time, Daddy?” guessed Arsha.

“Yep,” confirmed Elgrad. “Call me arrogant, if you will, but I feel like Largandra, much less the Mid-realm, would fall without me there!”

“I hear you, it’s like with me and the _Endeavor_.”

“Yeah, looks like you got that curse from your old man.”

“At least your impulse control’s a lot better,” chuckled Hanako.

“Hana, please, no!” wailed Elgrad.

“Wait, what?!” giggled Arsha. “Hold on, I think I want to hear this.”

“Well, when your father…”

“I’ll tell the story, thank you,” grumbled Elgrad. “When I was a Prince, I had TERRIBLE impulse control. It all came to a head when I was 150. A rather racist woman cast a curse on me that I would die the night before my 300th birthday. My parents both already went through an operation to prevent any future children, so they were really scared for their family’s future. The advisor at the time, Tonsho…”

“Wait, which Tonsho?” interrupted Arsha. “That’s, like, the most common name in Largandra.

“This guy was a Centaur,” answered Elgrad. “Not anyone you knew. Anyway, he was wringing his hands as he explained the curse to me and my parents. As they were about to demand he find a solution, adolescent me called out, ‘Wait, before my 300th is when this curse kills me?’ He answered yes and my next out-loud thought was ‘So, until then, I’m effectively immortal?!’”

“Uh oh,” gulped Arsha.

“Yeah, I wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. Mom and Dad said that I was technically right, but I didn’t hear the word ‘technically’ and announced that I was going to teach myself how to juggle axes while hang-gliding over shark-infested waters.” Arsha laughed like a maniac when she heard how dumb her dad was.

“Glad Grandma and Grandpa found the counter-curse in time,” she managed to get out between her giggles. “I can’t believe you would do something so dumb! You wouldn’t have caught me doing something like that!”

“Arsha,” remarked Hanako.

“Yeah, Mom?”

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

“What’s that?”

“…Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle!” Arsha then screamed into her hands.

“Depths, YEAH, sparkle, sparkle, sparkle!” laughed Elgrad.

“MOM, COME ON!” wailed Arsha. “I thought you would forget that incident!”

“Arsha, ALL adolescents do dumb stuff like that,” answered Hanako. “Your kids will do something just as bad.”

“Dalengor to Arsha,” came Dalengor’s voice over the intercom.

“One minute,” Arsha bid to her parents. “Go ahead, Dalengor.”

“One of our crewmate’s was caught trying to get out of the ship,” reported Dalengor. “She’s in the brig now for fighting the security officer at the ramp.”

“Oh, Ones, the last thing I want to hear!” Arsha groaned. She then turned to her parents. “Sorry, guys, need to discipline someone. See you as soon as possible.”

“Bye!” bid her parents as she ended the call.

* * *

“It was only going to be for five minutes!” protested the Werewolf lieutenant as she faced Arsha. “Where’s the harm?!”

“I won’t risk gel-pox on this ship,” answered Arsha. “All shore leave is cancelled to prevent the spread of disease to other Realms.”

“I was wearing a mask and gloves!”

“That mask was under your nose and the gloves had holes so your claws would stick out!”

“Captain, you must release me!”

“I will only release you when I have evidence that you are as committed to this as your husband!” The Werewolf rolled her eyes as Arsha indicated to the male Werewolf guard to step forward. “Look at him,” directed Arsha. “He’s standing tall and proud, ready to sacrifice his outdoor time, knowing the risks of…” she trailed off when she saw something in his pocket. She quickly yanked it out and saw that it was an exit card, used only to leave the ship. “…Lieutenant Tentar,” growled Arsha as she moved her hairpiece to her waist, “what is THIS?!”

“…I don’t know how that got there,” gulped the male Werewolf, Tentar.

“You lie!” accused his wife, Lieutenant Enfal. “How many more do you have?!”

“I have duties to perform,” answered Tentar.

“Don’t change the subject! Where are the others?!”

“There ARE no others!”

“If you don’t tell me where the others are, I will sleep in separate quarters for a week!” Tentar growled but relented as he pulled another exit card out of his uniform’s shirt, another out of his shoe, then opened a drawer full of exit cards.

“…You hypocrite!” hissed Arsha.

“You hold me here for trying to leave, yet you planned to leave this ship yourself?!” snarled Enfal.

“Well, I have a proposition,” growled Tentar. “From now until the vaccine is ready for mass-production, we will watch each other!”

“Yes! Closely!” agreed Enfal.

“I’m holding you both to it,” warned Arsha.

* * *

“Five days!” hissed Rosalmia to her sisters as vaccine work continued. “Five days since Daddy passed that order! Five days of staying inside! Five days of not finding any more lovers! Five days of going to this very ballroom and not having a dance partner!”

“You were the one,” remarked Yasnima as she touched up her eye makeup, “that urged Daddy to pass a stay-at-home order.”

“Yeah, well, I thought it would take at least two days!” hissed Rosalmia. “Not five days of uncertainty!”

“Viruses take a long time to develop a vaccine for,” reminded Grenmaf as she and Blamfem looked over some medical journals. “We might get a vaccine in about three months.”

“That’s three months too long for someone like me!” wailed Rosalmia. “I need to find more lovers!”

“You said,” muttered Purhalmaf, “patience is key.”

“For you girls! Not me!” snapped Rosalmia. “I hate patience! Patience is for wimpy introverts!”

“Our mother was a conscious stone statue for three years after looking directly into a Gorgon’s eyes,” grunted Orsanmii, “and you can’t be patient for three months?”

“She’s just as extroverted as you,” reminded Blamfem.

“I can’t do this!” groaned Rosalmia. “Don’t make me! I need to be busy!”

“FINE!” shouted Pinalk, fed up with her red sister. “Be busy! We could all use a break from your complaining!” Rosalmia scowled, then ran out of the ballroom, making a beeline straight for the kitchen. Whenever one of the Royal Family was bored, they usually helped their staff, a tradition started by her mother. She put on a mask, a hairnet, and a jacket designed for kitchen work as she entered the castle’s kitchens. The head chef saw her and approached her.

“Is her Highness getting buggy?” she asked.

“Her Highness is losing her mind from being so bored and isolated!” replied Rosalmia.

“I believe Yalfeen would like some help on preparing the veggies,” mused the head chef. “Just wash your hands before you help.”

“Got it.” Rosalmia then washed her hands and put on gloves that were designed for kitchen work, then she joined an Elf woman chopping veggies.

“Looking for something to do during all this,” the Elf woman, Yalfeen, guessed.

“Isolation’s just torture for extroverts,” sighed Rosalmia as she grabbed a carrot and started chopping.

“I hear you. I can’t exactly travel to the Under-realm and meet with my own lovers.”

“Then you understand my predicament perfectly.”

“Granted, I only have two.”

“You still get it, though.”

“Oh, I do.”

* * *

Lunch was put together and Rosalmia helped the staff serve up the soup. Once her family arrived in the dining room, they all sat down. “Much better,” sighed Rosalmia. “Nothing like a little activity to pass the time. Hey, Blamfem, how long was it since I left you girls?”

“Half an hour,” replied Blamfem as she checked her watch. Rosalmia’s smile faded.

“…I can’t do it,” she muttered as she slouched in her seat.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now a month into vaccine progress. The doctors were doing what they could to help treat the symptoms, but they knew it wasn’t an actual treatment. 17 people had died of gel-pox, King Jonthar’s parents included. Jonthar had already set aside a lot of money to develop a vaccine, but he set aside more and urged the upper class to donate what they could so a vaccine would come faster. I’m sorry to say that his actions weren’t totally well-received. The essential workers praised him, as did their employers, but the previous king, Queen Keelma’s father, Santha, publicly called it a waste of resources. He believed the problem would just go away on its own, an argument he and Keelma constantly had. “You ALWAYS did lack empathy!” hissed Keelma during one such argument.

“And YOU lack clarity!” accused Santha. “You and your bug husband are wasting time on trivial people!”

“Farmers, food workers, doctors, they’re trivial to you?!”

“They can be replaced!”

“They’re not non-Mechanica machines! They CAN’T be replaced!”

“Anyone can do their job!”

“That’s not true!” Before the argument could go any further, a doctor entered the room.

“Your Majesty! Good news!” he called.

“You dare interrupt…!” began Santha.

“Dad, shut up. Someone more important than you is talking,” hissed Keelma. She turned to the doctor, leaving her father to stand stunned at what she said. “You were saying, Doctor?”

“We’ve gotten the genetic makeup of this particular strain of gel-pox,” reported the doctor. “It’s an artificial strain!”

“Artificial?! Are you sure?!” gasped Keelma.

“Indeed! And the mutation factor’s consistent! We begin experiments on one version of this strain and it already mutates to account for that! I don’t mind telling you, we could actually have a vaccine next month!”

“Has my husband been informed?”

“He’s being told the news as we…” the doctor was interrupted by a loud cheer.

“Sounds like he’s received the news,” mused Keelma. “Doctor, you and your teams are instrumental! Once you have the vaccine, deliver it to essential workers first. Leave us royals and rich people for last.”

“Understood, Your Majesty!” confirmed the doctor as he bowed and left the room.

“…You once called our methods a waste of money, Dad,” Keelma remarked to Santha. “Can you still say that?”

“Quite easily,” scoffed Santha. “And a waste of time too. You gave the unimportant people too much money!”

“They just discovered that this strain of gel-pox is an artificial strain and promised us a new timetable and you STILL say they’re unimportant?!”

“They are nothing more than pieces in a ruler’s game, something YOU’VE never grasped!”

“And there’s the difference between you and me! Don’t bother saying anything else, you WON’T change my mind!” Keelma stormed out of the room and made her way to the stables. She went to her horse’s berth and found her beautiful black and white horse speaking to the Centaur Stable Master. The conversation was…not really what she expected.

“That’s impossible!” protested her horse as she stamped her hoof in frustration.

“I’m sorry, Gale,” replied the Stable Master, “but I don’t know what to tell you! We’ve searched every inch of the grounds and the doctor and his carriage aren’t even here!”

“What’s this about a missing doctor and carriage?” called Keelma.

“Your Majesty, Doctor Anful and his personal carriage are gone, but none of the horses are missing,” explained the Stable Master.

“Anful’s one of the best stable doctors here,” remarked Keelma. “How do you just lose him?”

“We didn’t LOSE him,” corrected the horse, Gale. “He went missing.”

“That’s not much of a difference in this case.”

“Hold on, I just had a thought,” muttered the Stable Master.

“What’s that?” asked Gale.

“If none of the horses are missing, how did his carriage move?”

“…I…I don’t know…”

“His carriage isn’t a horseless one, is it?” asked Keelma.

“No,” replied Gale, “it isn’t.”

“All right, that’s put a frightening spin on this!”

“I think I need a good run to clear my head.”

“Mind if I join you? I just had an argument with my dad.”

“Hop on, then.” The Stable Master helped Keelma up onto Gale. Once Keelma indicated she was comfortably on Gale, Gale trotted out of the stables and then sped up gradually until they were in the woods behind the castle. Gale liked running in the woods, it kept her skills to make quick decisions up to scratch. Keelma just liked feeling the wind blow her hair back, it always soothed her mind. While the forest was thick, the trees still allowed sunlight to pierce the canopy.

“A lovely day, wouldn’t you agree?” asked Keelma.

“Wholeheartedly,” answered Gale. “The air is clean, the sun is out, this is a day where nothing goes wrong.” That phrase invited disaster that day. The instant Gale entered a clearing, she saw something that made her rear up and whinny in fright. Keelma almost fell off!

“Easy, girl! Easy!” called Keelma as Gale put her hooves down and moved back. She finally saw what scared Gale. There was a smoldering wreck of a carriage in the clearing. “Okay, maybe you spoke too soon!”

“What’s going on here?!” yelped Gale. “Where’d all this come from?!”

“We better get back to the castle and raise the alarm!”

“His Majesty’s not going to like this!” Gale turned around and broke off into a gallop. King Jonthar and the Royal Guard were told about the situation and a member of the City Guard told them to expect an investigation team at the site as an Elven convent in the woods had already informed them of the carriage wreck. Jonthar, Keelma, and members of the Royal Guard rode towards the wreck and met with the investigation team and the convent’s Abbess, Nanfel. She and a novice of her order were giving their statement when the King and Queen arrived. The investigators had ordered everyone to stay back as they conducted their preliminary investigations, not wanting the crime scene to be contaminated.

“Goodness me!” whispered Nanfel. “Who could have done this?”

“Hoodlums with little to no respect and even less self-control,” replied the Dryad in charge of the investigation, Redwood.

“But to strike HERE of all places?!” protested Jonthar. “Children play in these woods!”

“If they had any sense of decency,” hissed the novice, “they wouldn’t have thought to do this!”

“Yallen!” admonished Nanfel. The novice subsided, realizing she spoke out of turn.

“Don’t worry,” assured Redwood, “we’ll find these scoundrels and bring them to justice!”

“SARGE!” called an Alraune. “COME HERE! QUICK!” Redwood, the Royals, and Nanfel followed Redwood. He stopped and his eyes widened, seeing evidence that the case was now worse.

“Oh no!” he groaned.

“What’s wrong?” asked Jonthar.

“Mother Superior,” Redwood called to Nanfel, “I’m sorry to report that we need your order’s services.” Jonthar, Keelma, and Nanfel gasped when they got a good look.

“By the Ones!” breathed Keelma as she hugged Jonthar tightly, feeling very scared. What they saw was the shiny, yet still very skeletal remains of an Elf. The pelvis indicated that it was a male Elf and dental records identified the victim to be the Stables’ doctor, Anful.

* * *

When the Princesses heard about this, they were mortified and saddened at Anful’s death. News reached the _Endeavor_ and the doctors working on the cure for the gel-pox pandemic. Everyone offered their sympathies and whatever help they could give to Anful’s family. There was little solace to be had at the poor man’s funeral. It was hardly surprising; there were just too many questions surrounding his death. The whole affair was perfect fodder for the news, and it became a media sensation, its details talked about everywhere. Under normal circumstances, the Realms’ top criminal investigators would be tasked with solving it, but that was hard to do safely, given the gel-pox pandemic. The murderer picked an excellent time to strike, even going so far as to kill him in such a way that was unknown. Foresna and Gorfanth were talking to Elmar and Bashoon about it. “Did you guys hear the latest?” asked Gorfanth. “The City Guard had to call off the investigation until a vaccine’s been made.”

“Understandable,” replied Elmar. “What else can they do, given that they’re clueless during this pandemic.”

“Come on, Sir!” admonished Bashoon. “That’s hardly fair!”

“If I came off as derogatory, then I apologize,” answered Elmar. “I merely meant that they’ve exhausted every investigatory avenue given the current public health circumstances. To be honest, though, I doubt Enfanti could solve this one.”

“You’re not really wrong,” remarked Foresna. “I mean, how does someone steal a carriage, kidnap someone, manage to not tip off castle security, destroy it, kill the kidnapped person, then dump their remains in a forest clearing, all within the span of an hour, if the investigations are any indication?”

“If you hear some of the crew,” muttered Gorfanth, “they’ve got some theories about that. I assure you, none of them are good.”

“Like what?” asked Foresna.

“How about you two wait until Ensign Barmek and I are gone,” suggested Elmar, “before you discuss those theories?”

“Gone?” repeated Gorfanth. “Where are you guys going?”

“To Anful’s house to give his family financial aid, if you can believe it,” replied Bashoon.

“I thought Anful’s family hated yours, Elmar,” remarked Gorfanth.

“The feeling is mutual,” answered Elmar, “but neither side would wish death on the other. This is a gesture to help Anful’s family, given their recent loss. Perhaps this will mend fences between our families. As of this moment, I don’t mind assisting them.”

“Good to hear,” praised Foresna. “Just make sure your robes are secured for the ride!”

“What?!” yelped Elmar, momentarily losing his composure. “How did you…the Captain told you, didn’t she?”

“Actually, I did,” giggled Bashoon.

“I’ll be putting a reprimand in your file for that,” muttered Elmar as he and Bashoon headed to the cargo bay.


	9. Chapter 9

Elmar and Bashoon led the way to Anful’s cottage while a small crowd of people and a horse-drawn carriage followed. Everyone was masked and kept their distance during the journey. As they went through a forest, the wind rustled, making the hair on Bashoon’s neck stand on end. “Ensign?” asked Elmar.

“I always figured forests from the Under-realm were creepy at night,” muttered Bashoon. “You know, because of the ghosts and dangerous animals that usually live in them. This, however? I don’t know what dangers lie behind any of the trees!”

“We DO have dangerous animals here, such as bears, wolves, and cougars.”

“Cougars? Here in the Over-realm?”

“During the War of the Realms, Mid-realm soldiers brought them to try and kill any forest dwelling people.”

“Did the Over-realm bring any dangerous animals to the other Realms?”

“Why, yes. My ancestors were instrumental in introducing bears to Under-realm forests. That’s actually the reason why Anful’s family hates mine.”

“Because they were against setting bears on people?”

“No, they believed the bears were best suited for the Mid-realm.”

“…You mean you guys hate each other because of a disagreement where bears should have been introduced?”

“I didn’t say that our feud is logical.”

“That was something your ancestors did, though! Why do you guys continue it now?!”

“…You know, I never really got a straight answer on that subject.”

“Then maybe now’s a good time to discuss ending it.”

“That’s up to the heads of our families. Regretfully, for both sides, they wish to continue the feud. If I may sound like a Goblin for a minute, it’s cutting into any chance of true profit.”

“‘Feuds fuel poverty’.”

“Exactly.”

“Sir, I hate to interrupt,” called a female Troll, “but can we please focus?”

“It’s quite all right, Lieutenant,” assured Elmar. “We can afford a little chat.” That was when things went wrong. Someone fired magic blasts and spooked the horses, knocking their riders off, Elmar and Bashoon included. The supplies were saved, thankfully, but the horses weren’t coming back.

“Who’s the wise guy?!” demanded Bashoon.

“Take it easy, Ensign,” advised Elmar.

“Well excuse me for being a little annoyed after someone used us for target practice!”

“I’m sure there’s an explanation. “Let’s get to the carriage and…”

“SIR!” called the Troll Lieutenant. “The carriage’s gone!”

“G…Gone, Ma’am?” gulped Bashoon.

“Yes, Ensign, gone!” confirmed the Troll. “So’s Tulmek!”

“We need to get help here!” declared Elmar. “Ensign, Lieutenant, there’s a cottage south of here, about six mebs away! Get there and raise the alarm!”

“Come on, Ensign!” urged the Troll. Before the two could go anywhere, the Troll was knocked off her feet by a magic blast.

“Lieutenant?!” yelped Bashoon.

“Leave her!” snarled a voice. While more magic blasts distracted the group, the voice’s owner stepped from the shadows. It was a cowled Minotaur woman with red eyes with only the pupils to discern any shape to them. “It’s not fully safe yet,” growled the Minotaur, “but when this gel-pox pandemic is over, we WILL settle our affairs…Cadet Barmek!” Bashoon gasped as she recognized the Minotaur!

* * *

“ROOSHEE?!” yelped Arsha once Bashoon had brought the Troll to the cottage and raised the _Endeavor_ over a video call.

“It was her!” replied Bashoon. “She was responsible!”

“But…how…?!”

“I don’t know, but she must have done something to the carriage! I’m sure of it!”

“This is bad! She’s supposed to be in prison!”

“I think she must have taken advantage of that mass breakout after the Over-Union festival.”

“What is the status of the rest of the group?”

“From what Elmar told me on the way, the supplies reached their destination.”

“Anyone lost?”

“Just Tulmek.”

“I hope Lieutenant Tulmek’s all right; I’m supposed to be officiating his wedding next month.”

* * *

I’m pleased to say that Arsha DID get her wish…somewhat. Tulmek was found alive but broken. Just like last time, the smoldering wreckage of the carriage was in a forested clearing. Tulmek would be found wandering a churchyard about a por north, babbling all the while and smashing in the stained-glass windows. Unfortunately, Tulmek was out of his mind, his sanity utterly destroyed by the ordeal he went through, the specifics of which would never be known as Tulmek would spend the rest of his life as a gibbering wreck in an institution. When Bashoon provided a statement to the local investigators, the case was reopened. Unfortunately, given that vaccine progress was still a month out, Realmfleet couldn’t send its own investigators to assist in the matter. In fairness, they couldn’t risk an outbreak of artificial gel-pox across the Realms, but it was still frustrating to hear the news, especially for Marshii. She was stressed out as she had to fix up Elmar on top of assisting in vaccine research. His recovery took longer than usual, lasting a good half a month before he was released. When he was, Arsha, her lovers, her senior staff, Endea, and Bashoon met in the conference room. “All right,” began Arsha, “Rooshee’s most likely going after us because of what happened in Vorkath. Everyone, we need a solution to put her back into prison.”

“Bashoon,” recalled Denstra, “you said that Rooshee’s eyes were red with just the pupils.”

“I did,” confirmed Bashoon.

“That’s not something a Minotaur usually does,” muttered Gorfanth. “‘When a Minotaur’s eyes are red, all sense of decency is dead’.”

“Meaning?” asked Marshii.

“Whenever our eyes are red,” explained Gorfanth, “that’s a good indication that we’re in a feral state. Our higher brain functions just shut off and we fall onto our animalistic tendencies. Yes, we even go THAT far whenever we’re feral. Thankfully, such cases are rare. Rarer still are cases where a Minotaur purposefully goes that far because they’re still in control. Usually, the way to tell the difference is to see if their eyes are totally red or if there’s a pupil in them. Bashoon, you said that you could see a pupil and that she could speak, yes?”

“That’s right,” confirmed Bashoon.

“Then Rooshee’s in a much more dangerous state for all of us. She’s still capable of reasoning.”

“And that plus animal instincts make for a dangerous combination,” shuddered Arsha. “I think we can safely believe that revenge is on her mind.”

“That actually gives us time to prepare,” piped up Bashoon. All eyes were on her at that point. “She’s only going for ranged attacks, not willing to get up close and catch gel-pox. She said to me that she would settle her problem with me after this pandemic is over.”

“Then we need to be trained for her,” declared Arsha. “I want all crewmembers to prepare to fight a Minotaur that’s controlling their feral state. Gorfanth, I know you’re not a member of this crew…”

“I can give pointers on how to fight a Minotaur,” interrupted Gorfanth. “Feral though she is, she’s still got the same weaknesses as us.”

“Then I need you to advise…” Arsha was interrupted by a lieutenant bursting into the conference room.

“Captain! News just reached us!” yelped the Lieutenant. “Rooshee’s accompanied by Androashius Ganshar!”

“Androashius Ganshar?” repeated Bashoon. “As in, Dr. Ganshar, Jansha’s mom?”

“The same!” replied the Lieutenant.

“Great, two ladies out for revenge,” muttered Thangred.

* * *

“Why the carriages?” Rooshee asked Dr. Ganshar when they reconvened at

“Cut off transport, supplies dry up,” replied Dr. Ganshar.

“So, what, we destroy every carriage to send a message?”

“Just enough.”

“Why?”

“We need to create a new ground for my experiments.”

“What experiments? Vaccine-related ones?”

“Don’t be absurd. I’m a roboticist, not a chemist.”

“You know, ever since we broke out, you’ve always had cryptic remarks for my questions! For once, answer straight!”

“If science isn’t straight, why should my responses be? Now, we must lay low until the vaccine is completed.”

“Elves!” Rooshee stomped out of the lab.

“Minotaurs,” grunted Dr. Ganshar as she continued her work.

* * *

Remsu was in front of a full-length mirror, examining her backside and wishing she had wings and a tail again. Because the tail isn’t thick enough to be used as a weapon and the wings only carry a Succubus or Incubus over a short distance, most Lust Demons use them as mana stores. Remove them and the Lust Demon is forever weakened. There were methods of restoring them, but it would take a lot of mana and years of study of the particular subject. Even then, the Lust Demon with new wings and a tail would need a severe mana transfusion to get them back to full power. She released a sad sigh before her mood turned angry, recalling the events that resulted in them being chopped off. The man she was once with had robbed her of them and promptly executed for it. The damage was still done and Remsu still felt like she was violated in the worst way possible. That incident was what prompted her to believe killing is the only way to deal with crime. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn’t notice someone approach. “You know Cy’s doing everything in her power to regenerate them,” assured a voice. Remsu gasped before she saw Tensam standing in the door.

“I know,” she sighed as she rubbed her arm sadly. “The pain just burns so much.” Tensam entered the room and approached Remsu. Remsu leaned into his chest and hugged him as Tensam wrapped his arms around her in reassurance. They stayed like that for a good minute before they heard a woman clear their throat. They turned to see Femfaf standing in the door.

“I don’t wish to interrupt,” she began, “but Dr. Borg has all the mana needed to restore your missing ligaments and return you to full power.”

“What?! Already?!” yelped Remsu. “Where’d she…?!”

“I have massive mana stores,” replied Femfaf. “It was easy for me to donate what I could.”

“Well…thank you!” breathed Remsu.

“The procedure’s ready when you are.”

“On my way!” Remsu escaped Tensam’s embrace and practically ran to the operating room.

“Femfaf, have you been rewarded yet?” asked Tensam.

“Just earned a seat on your wife’s council,” replied Femfaf.

“A perfect reward. We could use you.”

“I aim to please.”


	10. Chapter 10

There was an air of vigilance on the _Endeavor_ as well as the Sacchrinda Kingdom. News had gotten out about Rooshee and Dr. Ganshar skulking about and everyone was slightly worried. Unfortunately, the inevitable argument of what to do with them after they were caught again had come into play. Even Arsha found herself at odds with her cousin, Midiriki’s daughter, Laywam Rotano. Laywam was a genius when it came to catching criminals, but I’m sorry to say, her empathy for them was a little lacking. She never really bothered to take in that some criminals were forced to commit crimes because of desperation and felt it was best to either lock them up or execute repeat offenders. “They’ve clearly proven that they don’t care about anyone else!” insisted Laywam during a call.

“They need help!” replied Arsha. “We can’t just kill them!”

“We keep trying to help, but they keep slapping it aside!”

“We need to keep trying!”

“Arsha, if we keep trying after they keep refusing help, we’re just as insane as them!”

“And going down their path makes us saner than them?!”

“It’s not THEIR path if we’re only doing it to protect our society!”

“Laywam, do you know how many families would be broken?”

“Their families are already broken, and they want to move on without the black sheep!”

“There’s still some form of love in their hearts, I’m sure of…!”

“I hate to interrupt,” called Midiriki as she entered the shot, “but I need to call the doctors. I heard there was a vaccine report.”

“All right, I’ll see you two later,” Arsha finished the call and shut off the video feed. She then recalled what Midiriki said. “Vaccine report?” she muttered. “Computer, locate Marshii.”

“Dr. Marshii Borontho has just arrived on the bridge, making her way to the Ready Room door,” reported the computer. The door chime then rang.

“Come in,” invited Arsha. Marshii then entered the room, looking giddy. “What can I do for you?”

“We’ve got a vaccine!” cheered Marshii.

“Are you sure?!” asked Arsha.

“Positive! It’s passed all the trials and we’re ready to send it out to the public!”

“Perfect! Organize vaccine distribution efforts!”

“You got it, Captain!” Marshii ran out of the room, leaving Arsha to relax.

“Arsha Royana,” she asked herself, “what would you have done if vaccine research went any longer? …Yeah, going nuts and buggy seems to be the usual reaction.”

* * *

As promised, the poor were given the vaccine first, then it worked its way up to the Royals. The disease died out before it could get any worse and the public health restrictions were lifted. Masks came off and gloves were removed as people hugged each other in public now that it was over. However, that didn’t mean the _Endeavor_ ’s problems were done. Dr. Ganshar and Rooshee were still out there, plotting revenge on the crew. Jonthar offered full assistance and it was readily accepted. The Kingdom Guard and _Endeavor_ crew conducted sweeps across the area to find Rooshee and Dr. Ganshar. The Maropwems also joined in the search, wanting justice done for Anful and his family. Rosalmia and two of her lovers, an Orc man from the _Endeavor_ called Lekshanth and a Zephyr man from the Kingdom Guard called Emfemafal (sometimes called Emfem), discussed that subject. “It’s just not fair!” complained Rosalmia. “Anful’s baby is going to grow up without him! What’s gonna happen when they’re old enough to start asking questions?! What do you tell them?! A vengeful Elf and Minotaur duo killed him just to deliver a message?! How can anyone handle that kind of truth?!”

“It’s a dilemma that defies answer,” replied Emfemafal.

“I can’t think of any answers either,” muttered Lekshanth.

“You know, in a way, I hope we DON’T find Rooshee and Ganshar,” growled Rosalmia. “I don’t trust myself not to say or do anything to them!”

“Well then,” chuckled Lekshanth, “Emfem and I will have to make sure that we keep them safe from you.” The three had a good giggle.

“Thanks for listening, boys,” bid Rosalmia.

“Any time, Rosie, any time,” assured Emfemafal as they hugged her.

“Right,” declared Rosalmia. “We hung around here long enough. Let’s get going on our patrol.”

“We’re right with you, Rosie,” affirmed Lekshanth as they moved off. “Never fear.”

* * *

Elmar, Bashoon, and two Guardsmen approached Arsha and Jonthar’s position in the woods. Jonthar was kneeling as Arsha had declined her head. Both had their eyes shut as they prayed. “Captain?” asked Elmar.

“We’re all right,” assured Jonthar, not looking up. “This was the spot where Tulmek was taken, right?”

“That’s correct,” replied Elmar.

“We were just praying that he would recover,” explained Arsha. “I already increased my donation amount to mental research.”

“This shouldn’t have happened at all,” sighed Bashoon. “It simply...” She was interrupted as magic blasts surrounded them. “Oh no! It couldn’t be…!”

“BARMEK!” bellowed a voice. Rooshee then teleported behind Bashoon, grabbed her by the hair, and flung her aside. Bashoon picked herself up as Dr. Ganshar swooped in and fired her wand at Arsha’s group. As she distracted them, Rooshee towered over Bashoon.

“By the Ones!” breathed Bashoon. “Rooshee! You ARE free!”

“No thanks to you!” snarled Rooshee.

“You’re blaming me?!”

“I told you that what I was doing was for the benefit of the Realms! I told you that the fight against new diseases was getting harder! I told you not to let Realmfleet know! I ORDERED you! But no! You disobeyed orders and I paid the price! Now, it is only fitting that I return the favor! Now I will…”

“You’ll shut up, that’s what you’ll do!” Bashoon drove her feet into Rooshee’s stomach, knocking her back. Bashoon got back up and drew her wand. “You’re getting exactly what you deserve!”

“What I deserve?!” Rooshee picked herself back up and the two circled one another, daring the other to make a move. “I didn’t ask to be stripped or rank and imprisoned!”

“And if you just used your call to demand some form of apology, I would have given you one without a second thought! But no, you broke out of prison, got yourself an accomplice, and terrorized a pandemic-stricken kingdom! You’re still a callous cow and whatever regrets I had are now gone!”

“For that, Barmek,” Rooshee inserted her wand into her axe, “you can expect a whole new form of torture!”

“I somehow doubt that, Ex-Admiral!” Bashoon inserted her wand into her knife and the two fought like their lives depended on it! Bashoon made energy waves with her slashes! Rooshee made rocks fly out of the ground! It was a fight that would be remembered!

* * *

Dr. Ganshar was still taking potshots at the group, separating them from Arsha. Once they were far enough, Dr. Ganshar leapt out of the trees and attacked Arsha. “TRAITOR TO SCIENCE!” she bellowed as her kick knocked Arsha to the ground.

“Says the lady who abused her child!” growled Arsha as she assumed her armored form, this time, leaving her rose in her hair.

“I won’t be judged as a criminal! Jansha was supposed to be a prototype! If she learned her place, it would have been a new era of robotics!”

“That ‘new era’ would have been built on suffering! You practically gave her the means to join Dr. Borg!”

“That was YOUR doing and yours alone! Your constant questions gave her the means of independence when she wasn’t ready!”

“Her desire for independence was not yours to dictate!”

“She is my creation, and I WILL get her back to fix her!”

“She’s made herself beyond a mere software update!”

“SHE IS MINE!” Ganshar then leapt onto Arsha with the fury of a wild tiger! As she slammed her fists onto Arsha, she ignored the pain that came from bare flesh striking steel. The force of her blows was pushing Arsha back slightly.

“Ganshar, stop! You’re gonna hurt yourself!” Ganshar didn’t listen. As she struck, her rage increased. Her vision was so tunneled, fixated on Arsha. At this point, she was incoherent in her speech! “All right, this has gone on long enough!” Arsha knocked Ganshar back and drew her sword while setting her wand into it. She kept making energy waves to keep Ganshar at bay. Unfortunately, Ganshar was acting so animalistic, she kept moving on all fours at speeds one doesn’t usually obtain in such a posture. She then climbed a tree and leapt over the energy waves to get the jump on Arsha. She resumed slamming her fists onto Arsha. “TAWENDO!” announced Arsha as she slammed her fist into the ground. The trees’ branches then extended and wrapped around Ganshar’s limbs, restraining her in the air. Unfortunately, Ganshar was thrashing so much, the branches threatened to break.

“TAWENDO YAL!” shouted Jonthar. The branches became thicker and thicker until Ganshar couldn’t move anymore. She bellowed in animalistic fury, unable to do anything. Her roars…then became screams of tear-ridden frustration. Her goal of revenge at that night was ripped away from her! Her fear of losing to Arsha again came true! In her moment of clarity…she just resorted to loud sobbing. Arsha still held her fist to the ground as she panted, her armor dissipating and her rose turning brown. She took it out of her hair as Jonthar knelt by her, placing his hand on her shoulder while she caught her breath. “Nature magic not your forte?” he asked.

“Not at a Fae’s level, no,” replied Arsha. “Being half human is also a disadvantage in that regard, not that I want to be a full Kitsune. I love myself too much for that. …Well, I love myself a lot more than Ganshar loves me.” Arsha and Jonthar looked at Ganshar in pity as her sobs got softer.

“Such a brilliant mind,” sighed Jonthar. “What caused her to be so cruel?”

“Her own family,” answered Arsha. “They were a High Elf family that wanted a son instead of a daughter. Nothing she did would earn their approval. They insisted that their cruelty was their way of showing love to her. They died of Stoneblood disease.”

“As a father, I can assure you, cruelty is NEVER the answer.”

“I hope Ganshar can get the help she needs.”

“We shall ensure…” Jonthar’s sentence was interrupted as a large spike split into a four-pronged claw and attached itself to the back of Ganshar’s head, shocking her with a gratuitous amount of electricity. Ganshar screamed in pain as the electricity ripped through her body before the device stopped and fell off her head. Her eyes shut as her head slumped forward while the person that used the spike stepped out of the shadows. They wore a cloak and armor that concealed everything about them, including their gender. The person pulled a sleeve back before speaking into a radio in their glove.

“Dr. Ganshar: neutralized,” droned the figure in a distorted voice.


	11. Chapter 11

“Who in the Depths are you?!” demanded Arsha.

“A shadow,” replied the armored figure through their voice-modulator. They then fired two more spikes that generated an energy shield. “Stay out of the way while I complete my contract.” As Arsha and her group fired on the shield, the figure marched towards the fight between Bashoon and Rooshee. Neither combatant realized the newcomer’s presence until the figure grabbed the back of Rooshee’s head and flung her into a tree. Rooshee shook her head to clear the dizziness until the figure forced her to her knees.

“Citizen, do NOT interfere in Realmfleet affairs!” snapped Bashoon.

“When your methods are ineffective, Squirt,” countered the figure, “I do nothing else but interfere.”

“…Squirt?” asked Bashoon.

“You know what it means.”

“No one in my life ever called me Squirt except…except for…Yamta?!”

“Bingo.” The figure then removed their helmet to reveal their face. It was a human woman with frizzy blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and lipstick looking like dried blood.

“Yamta, wha…?!”

“Teladashios Rooshee,” interrupted the woman, Yamta, as she cuffed Rooshee’s arms behind her back and grabbed her head. “Arrested for authorizing unlawful experimentation on sentient beings. Wanted for breaking free from Realmfleet Max.” She then drew one of her spikes and held it to her throat. “Tell me, Ex-Admiral, how many Chimeras died before they got a chance to experience life?”

“…800,097 when I was in charge, last time I checked,” snarled Rooshee.

“Eight hundred thousand and ninety-seven Chimeras,” repeated Yamta. “The blood of eight hundred thousand and ninety-seven Chimeras is on your hands. You let eight hundred thousand and ninety-seven Chimeras die before they could see the outside world.” She then leveled her gaze at Bashoon. “Sounds too dangerous to be left alive to me.”

“Yamta, let her go!” insisted Bashoon. “This is a Realmfleet matter!”

“The law states,” snarled Yamta, “that anyone with a kill-count of 100 or over outside of a wartime situation is to be executed immediately! Why isn’t she dead?!”

“We have to give people a chance to redeem themselves!”

“You’d rather fight the people you’re supposed to protect rather than the real problem!”

“Ms. Yamta!” called Arsha after the barrier was taken down. Bashoon and Yamta turned to her. “Realmfleet is NOT a death squad!”

“Realmfleet Academy flunked me after each of my three attempts!” replied Yamta. “You guys didn’t give this Largandra girl any REAL education! The Crimson Diamonds did!” She then pressed a button on the spike, and it extended into Rooshee’s neck almost instantaneously, killing her. Yamta released the body and let it fall to the ground. “One less killer. My contract is complete.”

“DAMMIT, YAMTA!” shouted Arsha. “That’s a line we do NOT cross!” Yamta then drove her fist into Arsha’s solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her.

“Stay on your side, then, Royana! I’ll stand with Dr. Borg!” Arsha then gritted her teeth and fought through her pain. She summoned her armor again and decked Yamta in her face. As Yamta fell, Arsha stood over her. “…Go ahead!” challenged Yamta. “I’m a Crimson Diamond Alum. I’ve got 101 completed contracts. Actually, 102, now that Rooshee’s dead.”

“…You need help,” declared Arsha. “I can get you…” She was then tripped up as Yamta swung her leg into Arsha’s.

“You Royanas really ARE moral cowards!” she hissed. “We’re at war with those animals! Animals like Rooshee and Ganshar! You think that because you and your mommy and daddy don’t kill, you guys are better than them?! You let them fester with thoughts of revenge!”

“That’s enough,” called Dr. Borg’s voice as a small Realmgate opened. Everyone pointed their wands at her, but she cast a magic shield around her and Yamta.

“What about the others?” asked Yamta as everyone fired on the shield.

“Not today,” replied Dr. Borg. “We must go.”

“…You’re right, the contract is complete.” As Dr. Borg continued casting the shield, Yamta followed her into the small Realmgate. The Realmgate closed and Arsha snarled as she dismissed her armor.

“Just…perfect!” she hissed.

* * *

I’m sorry to say that the incident made the papers. With people reading the articles concerning Yamta’s appearance, it caused quite a stir. Some insisted that Realmfleet should have done more while others argued that they couldn’t risk a spread of gel-pox across the Realms, so what could they safely do? A fair question, but a lot of people were still frustrated with Realmfleet, thinking that they were struggling to keep the Final War from happening. When she visited Midiriki’s house to catch up with her parents, Arsha got some more information about Yamta. Her being from Largandra was true, as was her being a former Crimson Diamond. The Crimson Diamonds are a league of assassins that are raised since birth to learn how to kill quickly, quietly, and without fuss. They’re generally employed by unscrupulous lords or the Splitter branches to remove other people. They’re generally considered a rival to Realmfleet Academy in that they produce some of the best teachers. Most Royals tend to have their children sent to the Crimson Diamonds to learn how to avoid being killed by an assassin. This is generally disliked by the Crimson Diamonds, but they cannot say much since they most likely taught the parents too and would, in all probability, use their own tricks against them. Because of this, the Crimson Diamonds don’t accept any contracts with Royals as the potential victim. Yamta had gained notoriety within the Crimson Diamonds after successfully killing the former Headmaster, putting her on the new Headmistress’ list of trouble students. Arsha and Elgrad were special cases in learning from both Realmfleet Academy and the Crimson Diamonds. Verifying Yamta’s claims was child’s play for them. “I just can’t believe it,” sighed Arsha to her parents as they had tea.

“I’m surprised Yamta’s gotten a contract with Dr. Borg,” muttered Hanako. “Her empire would upend the Crimson Diamonds.”

“The Headmistress told me and Arsha about Yamta’s history there,” replied Elgrad. “She’s not exactly one with scruples. The headmistress told me, in confidence, that Yamta would be the only one impetuous enough to accept a contract to kill a Royal.”

“Dr. Borg must need someone like Yamta in her ranks,” guessed Hanako.

“She’d probably start a new assassin school,” muttered Arsha as she rubbed her temples.

“…Arsha, are you okay?” asked Elgrad.

“I’ve been getting spun up as of late,” sighed Arsha. “What with Oyed coming back in our lifetime and Dr. Borg acting like she’s going to start the Final War. With all that went on in Kurontar and here…my dreams are NOT restful.”

“Isn’t Falnii a Dream-Weaver?” asked Hanako. “She’d love to help, I’m sure.”

“I’ve never really had her use her abilities on me,” mumbled Arsha. “I don’t want to be dependent on her.”

“Have your other fiancés tried?” quizzed Elgrad.

“Even Falnii’s been trying to get me to try,” answered Arsha.

“Then take her advice,” urged Elgrad.

“…I’ll think about it,” muttered Arsha as she stood up and left the room. Hanako and Elgrad both had the same thoughts on their mind.

“Poor girl,” sighed Elgrad.

“This wasn’t how her tour was supposed to go,” mumbled Hanako.

“I know part of the idea is to test how one handles adversity, but there’s only so much one can handle.”

“Our girl’s very independently minded, almost to a fault.”

“She got it from me.”

“I’d say she got that from me.”

“…We both compounded the issue.”

“I can agree with that.”

* * *

Arsha sat alone in the guest room, puzzling out her feelings. On the one hand, she didn’t want to be dependent on Falnii’s abilities. But, on the other, Falnii was trained since birth to be a Dream-Weaver. She would know how to help without letting someone be reliant on her. She continued thinking about her predicament until someone spoke. “Yamta was right to a point,” remarked the person. Arsha gasped and whirled around to see Laywam at the door. “800,097 on Rooshee’s hands? She should have been executed.”

“We don’t inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted,” countered Arsha. “It’s what separates us from Dr. Borg and her followers.”

“Oh, please! Is this really the time for some sanctimonious nonsense?! You don’t see rapists and murderers every day, do you?! Well, I do! Do you happen to know how many people they’ve each wronged?! I do! Do you know how many joined Dr. Borg after Remsu made the first successful breakout of Realmfleet Max?! I do!”

“Okay, Laywam, I think you need to chill out…”

“Chilling out’s the last thing we need! Chilling out is what allowed Dr. Borg to return! She’s spoken to Oyed, you think she’s not going to start the Final War in our lifetime?! We’re squandering our resources in trying to appease her when we need to be scouring the Realms and hitting her hard! Precisely where it hurts!”

“That’s only going to provoke retaliation and lead to incalculable losses! I won’t risk the Realms like that!”

“You seem fine risking your crew! Just ask Eltan! Sheendii! Drelta! Blenter! Entran! They’re still Revenants!” Arsha’s face flared into a snarl before she buried her anger again. “You know your problem, Arsha? For all your insistence that you can handle the crown when your parents step down, you’re soft! You never took up arms when you had the chance! Numerous chances!”

“The only reason we’re talking is because Aldarval’s personally checking on each kingdom’s military readiness should the Final War start.”

“…Impossible! She can’t be doing that!”

“The attempted peace talks with the Realm Trinity Empire are a front. We need Oyed to believe we’re less ready than we are.” Laywam was floored by this revelation. “I took a risk even telling you. I was sworn to secrecy. That’s why I must insist that this conversation never leaves this room. Understand?”

“…You can count on me, Arsha. …I’m…I’m sorry for calling you soft.”

“Apology accepted. You simply didn’t have all the facts.” Laywam bowed her head, then left the room, leaving Arsha to talk to herself. “…That was stupid, Royana! Laywam may slip and this could reach Dr. Borg’s ears! …Mom and Dad are right, I need Falnii to help me.”


	12. Chapter 12

Rooshee was interred at the cemetery near Realmfleet Max. Her eulogy was short and to the point. After the funeral, there was still the matter of Dr. Ganshar. She was laid up in the _Endeavor_ ’s sick bay as Arsha and Aldarval stood outside. “How long’s an examination like this gonna take?!” grumbled Arsha.

“Marshii’s gotta be thorough,” replied Aldarval. “Though, she’s been in there a long time.” At that moment, Marshii stepped out to meet them.

“Captain, Admiral, a word,” she requested as she motioned for them to get nearer to her. They leaned in to hear her. “I’ll be frank, that blast hit Ganshar’s hippocampus.”

“And that is…?” ventured Aldarval.

“It’s the part of the brain that controls learning and memory,” explained Marshii.

“Memory?” asked Arsha. “Are you saying…?”

“She’s got amnesia,” confirmed Marshii.

“You’re absolutely sure?” inquired Aldarval as she gave her an intense look.

“She knows she’s a Sky Elf and how to speak Sky Elvish and All-Realm Standard,” answered Marshii. “But she doesn’t remember who she is or where she came from. She didn’t recognize the name ‘Jansha’ or any of our names.”

“We can’t send her back to Realmfleet Max in this condition,” muttered Arsha.

“You’re so right, Captain,” agreed Aldarval.

“We need to tell her family about this,” suggested Marshii.

“That’s the trouble,” muttered Aldarval. “She’s an only child and her parents are dead.”

“Then who can help her?” mumbled Arsha. Aldarval then snapped her fingers as she got an idea.

“Captain Yanstal always wanted a child!” she explained.

“The _Steamwind_ ’s Captain?” asked Arsha.

“The same,” answered Aldarval. “His wife is barren, and they’ve tried everything to have a child. This might just be what could give Ganshar another chance! Doctor, where’s the nearest comms unit?”

“Right here at my desk,” answered Marshii as she led Aldarval to her desk. Aldarval then gave her authorization code and connected to Captain Yanstal. Yanstal was a typical-looking Sky Elf, long, black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. However, he had an eyepatch over his right eye.

“Admiral!” he greeted. “What can I do for you?”

“Captain, I believe I can get you a daughter!” explained Aldarval. She then outlined the whole situation, even explaining Ganshar’s old past.

“I promise you, Admiral, Elwai and I will give her the love she had never received,” assured Captain Yanstal. “Where are you right now?”

“On the _Endeavor_ , just southwest of the Sacchrinda Kingdom. I hope you can give her a new name.”

“Elwai and I had long agreed on what to name our child if we could have one. Yultan if the child was a boy, and Urlee if they were a girl.”

“Then we’ll make sure ‘Urlee’ is ready for you. How far out are you?”

“An hour south of you, on the island in between the Western and Central continents. I’ll be at your position straightaway.”

“See you in an hour, then. Aldarval out.” She ended the call and sighed in relief.

“That DOES leave a problem, though,” remarked Arsha. “There’ll be someone who recognizes her. She WAS a famous roboticist.”

“Oddly enough,” replied Aldarval, “her features are average for a Sky Elf woman. She’ll blend in enough.”

“Then there’s no need for reconstructive surgery,” sighed Marshii in relief. “Good. That would have been a rush job.”

* * *

The _Steamwind_ arrived and landed near the _Endeavor_. Arsha, Endea, and Aldarval waited in the warp room to welcome Captain Yanstal and his crew aboard. A teleport circle glowed green and brought Captain Yanstal aboard with a Ship-type Mechanica in pants, a shirt, and jacket with the name _Steamwind_ and his registry number CRS-99173, and a Sky Elf woman. “Welcome aboard the _Endeavor_ , Captain Yanstal,” greeted Arsha. “I’m Captain Arsha Royana and this is Endea, my ship.”

“Happy to be here, Captain Royana,” returned Yanstal. “This is my wife, Elwai, and my ship and First Officer, Steawin.”

“Hello,” called Elwai.

“Pleased to meet you,” affirmed Steawin.

“Y…Yeah, meeting you…is…the good,” stumbled Endea as she blushed.

“Oh?” chuckled Steawin. “Right back at you.”

“Steawin!” admonished Captain Yanstal.

“I’m just saying hello!” protested Steawin.

“I don’t mind,” assured Endea.

“I appreciate a good ‘love-at-first-sight’ story like anyone else,” interjected Aldarval, “but we have some business to take care of.”

“You’re right,” agreed Captain Yanstal. “Where is she?”

“This way,” directed Arsha. She led the group to sick bay. Marshii met them at the door.

“She’s ready,” she reported. She led Captain Yanstal and Elwai to Ganshar. It was so weird to see an infamous roboticist look so helpless and uncertain.

“Urlee?” asked Captain Yanstal. Ganshar looked around.

“Are…are you…?” she stumbled.

“Yes,” answered Captain Yanstal.

“My name…is Urlee?”

“That’s right.”

“What happened?”

“There was a shuttle explosion. You took a blow to the head from shrapnel.”

“I don’t remember a shuttle explosion. Come to think of it, that’s a minor thing I don’t remember. I can’t remember who I am.”

“You suffered damage to your hippocampus,” explained Marshii. “It’s very likely you won’t remember your whole life.”

“…I have amnesia?” summed up Ganshar as her face fell.

“Don’t worry, your father and I will help you regain what you’ve lost,” assured Elwai.

“Who am I?” asked the amnesiac.

“You are Urlee Yanstal, a well-loved daughter of the Sky Elven House of the Ulmath Star,” explained Elwai. “We are a small, but proud house. You are a roboticist like me, and you love your creations as if they were your own children. Even correction makes you feel ill as any parent would in correcting their child.”

“Someone took your work and made a robot for themselves, but they had no parental instincts,” supplied Captain Yanstal. Marshii looked on, thinking that it would cause her to remember who she was.

“…Did they have justice wrought upon them for stealing my work?” asked the amnesiac Elf.

“They died for their sins,” answered Elwai.

“And the robot they’ve made?”

“Joined with an enemy of the Realms.”

“Then, perhaps, I can construct a much-more loved robot. I just wish I can remember everything I’ve learned about robotics.”

“Don’t worry, I will teach you all that you’ve forgotten.”

“Thank you, Mother.” As the amnesiac Sky Elf hugged Elwai, the unloved Dr. Ganshar faded from history. In her place was Urlee Yanstal, a loved daughter.

“Come on, let’s get back to the ship,” urged Captain Yanstal.

“Doctor,” Urlee called to Marshii, “thank you for your help.”

“It’s what I signed up for, Ms. Yanstal,” assured Marshii. Urlee and her new parents walked out of sick bay and over to the warp room. After they were sent back to their ship, Arsha released a breath.

“Divine Ones, please let her live a happier life, unburdened by her old one,” prayed Arsha. She then bowed and turned to Aldarval. “Thank you for your help, Ma’am.”

“Just doing my job, Captain,” replied Aldarval. “Now, about Ms. Barmek…”

* * *

Bashoon and her parents were in their quarters, discussing why Rooshee blamed her and her alone. “I mean, I was only a minor annoyance. She knew Arsha was the one who was behind the whole scheme,” reminded Bashoon.

“You were the one who suggested the idea,” recalled Mrs. Barmek.

“You were also the one who brought the whole thing to Aldarval’s attention,” continued Mr. Barmek. Just then, the door chimed.

“Come in,” called Mrs. Barmek. Arsha then entered the room.

“Captain!” yelped Bashoon as she stood up. “What can I do for you?”

“Actually, I’m here to do something for you,” replied Arsha.

“…Should I be happy about that grin on your face?” asked Bashoon.

“As a matter of fact, Lieutenant, yes.” Bashoon and her parents looked around.

“…Lieutenant who?” asked Mrs. Barmek.

“Lieutenant Bashoon Barmek, of course,” explained Arsha.

“Me? A Lieutenant?” quizzed Bashoon. “Captain, with all due respect, I’m still an Ensign.”

“After the bravery you’ve demonstrated today, not anymore.” Arsha pulled out a new uniform. This one had yellow trim instead of red. “For your valuable service and your continued courage, Realmfleet has taken my recommendation to promote you! You are now an official member of the _Endeavor_ ’s security team with the rank of Lieutenant!”

“Lieutenant JG, right?” asked Bashoon.

“Nope, a full-on Lieutenant.” Bashoon blinked, then got misty-eyed.

“I…I mean, I don’t…”

“It’s a little emotional, being promoted. Now, this does mean that…” Arsha was then taken into Bashoon’s hug. A little awkward, given the still-clear rank gap, but Arsha rolled with it.

“Captain, I promise you, I will take my new responsibilities with honor and pride!”

“That’s what I like to hear!” Arsha then broke off the hug.

“Hey, let’s see how your new uniform looks on you!” urged Mr. Barmek.

“One minute!” called Bashoon as she dashed behind the changing screen. Her old uniform was soon draped over the screen and they waited a little longer before she stepped out with her new uniform on.

“Perfect!” praised Arsha.

“That’s DEFINITELY you!” agreed Mrs. Barmek.

“Now, while you DO have new responsibilities,” Arsha went on, “you also have new privileges, such as the right to wear your usual clothes.”

“Not that much of a difference between a duty uniform and my usual clothes,” mused Bashoon. “They’re just in colors that Goblins find fashionable.”

“And a little frillier,” reminded Mr. Barmek.

“That too,” replied Bashoon.

“Congratulations, Lieutenant Bashoon Barmek,” praised Arsha. “You’ve more than earned it!”

“Thank you, Captain!” answered Bashoon. “I won’t let you down!”

“No, I don’t think you will,” agreed Arsha. She left the room, then released a breath as the door closed to give the Barmeks some private celebration. “Now,” she muttered to herself, “to ask Falnii to use her abilities on me.”


	13. Chapter 13

After the Sacchrinda Kingdom was declared virus-free, the _Endeavor_ was told to take Malnar to the Galdredan Lava Kingdom to help prepare for the Under-Union Festival. Realmfleet was told that, because of medical reasons, Denstra would be in command of the _Endeavor_ during the preparations. Unfortunately, this couldn’t have come at a worse time. Because of the ship staying on the ground so long, the engine core was playing up, causing Endea all sorts of pain. What made it worse was that a Galdredan spring is considered the height of summer for outsiders. This particular Drewakam, a month in the Under-realm calendar just before spring is declared at its height, was a scorcher. As such, temperatures were high, and tempers flared. What made the whole crew uncomfortable was that Arsha’s main nemeses, Tuurk and Talair, the heads of the Realmfleet Financial Board, were lurking around. The _Endeavor_ WAS an old ship and they have long sought to sell it off for scrap. Thanks to new laws being brought about as a result of the Mechanica Rights Trial, they couldn’t scrap a Mechanica ship without express permission from the ship itself. Besides, Endea was still declared “in-service”, so scrapping her was harder for them. That’s not to say that they didn’t try. The two human men approached Denstra, seeing this as an opportunity to get scrapping permission without Arsha around. It didn’t help that Denstra was in a sour mood because of two Ensigns being late for a briefing. They approached Denstra with their usual smarmy smiles. “Oh, Ones,” swore Denstra, “the last people I want in my line of sight!”

“Oh, dear,” mused Talair. “Commander Welmeva doesn’t look very happy to see us, does she, Mr. Tuurk?”

“Indeed not, Mr. Talair,” agreed Tuurk. “We were just moseying around here and heard the _Endeavor_ was here in the Under-realm.”

“In this exact kingdom, no less,” chuckled Talair.

“You know, Arsha’s authorized for me to speak on her behalf while she’s taking care of her affairs,” snarled Denstra. “The _Endeavor_ is still not for you to scrap!”

“We haven’t heard this from the ship herself, have we, Mr. Talair?” remarked Tuurk.

“No, we haven’t, Mr. Tuurk,” answered Talair.

“Well, ask her, if you want confirmation!” snapped Denstra. “She’ll give you the same answer as me!”

“Very well, Commander,” replied Talair. “Come, Mr. Tuurk, we must be off.”

“Yes, Mr. Talair,” agreed Tuurk. “We’ll be off, but we’ll return, and we’ll have the _Endeavor_ one way or another.” They left the room as the two Ensigns bustled in. They nearly collided with the two financiers and apologized to them. The financiers assured them it was all right as they left. The two Ensigns then gulped as they faced Denstra.

“05:25 is when a briefing happens!” snarled Denstra. “What do you two mean by coming in an hour late?!”

“Sorry, Ma’am!” yelped one of the Ensigns, a young Blaze Elf man. “We were told to help Marshii!”

“You know, those two gentlemen you bumped into made a few suggestions on improving this ship’s efficiency!” growled Denstra. “They mentioned getting rid of a few Ensigns! I told them that I wouldn’t do it, but I may have been a little hasty in that regard! Next time you’re late, I’ll take their advice, understand?!”

“Yes, Commander!” replied the other Ensign, an Inu/Centaur Blender woman.

“Now, Tenshal,” Denstra directed the Blaze Elf, “Endea’s developing some pains because of her engine playing up. She’s at Rootan Station collecting YOUR cargo. If she’s all right, join the others awaiting cattle quarantine clearance.”

“Yes, Commander!” confirmed Tenshal.

“Wenshai,” Denstra continued with the Inu/Centaur Blender, “bring in Yutt’s cattle train.”

“Yutt the mutt!” grumbled Wenshai.

“No wisecracks, Ensign!” snapped Denstra. “Just get on with it!”

“Yes, Ma’am!” replied the two Ensigns. As they left the room, they spoke with one another.

“Hey, you don’t think she’ll throw us off the ship, will she?” asked Wenshai.

“Come on, it was Marshii who made us late,” replied Tenshal. “Besides, it’s hot here and she had to deal with Tuurk and Talair. Those busybodies can put anyone in a foul mood.”

* * *

While Denstra was dealing with her business, Arsha and Falnii sat in their quarters, alone. Candles were lit and a magic circle was set in the middle of the room. “All right, Arsha,” began Falnii, “Dream Weaving is a delicate process. Going too hard to figure out what troubles your dreams will shatter your mind. You must trust that when I wake us up, it’s for your mental health. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Fluffy,” answered Arsha.

“Very good. Now, step into the circle and sit down.” Arsha did as directed. “Close your eyes. Concentrate on the fragrance of the candles and my voice. Breathe deeply.” Arsha shut her eyes and inhale through her nose, then exhaled through her mouth, the honeysuckle smell of the candles calming her mind a bit. “I’m going to sit behind you and touch the back of my head to the back of yours. If you feel something going around you, that is my cloud.” Arsha continued breathing deeply as her eyes stayed shut. She felt the soft back of Falnii’s head touch her own and did feel the clouds that made up Falnii’s dress go around her. “Now, just relax.” Falnii then chanted a rhyme.

_Dream your dream with me._

_Tell your woes to me._

_Show your troubles to me._

_Dream your dream with me._

Falnii repeated the rhyme, her voice getting lower and softer until Arsha fell asleep.

* * *

Arsha woke up again in a set of ruins. She stood up and looked around, confused. “…Fluffy?” she called. “Hooves? Bonfire? Princess? Farm Boy? …Hello?” Panic started to set in. “Anyone?!”

“You can’t be helped,” replied an ominous voice. Arsha then heard rumbling. She left the ruins and look out to the sea. A massive wave rolled in, high enough to block the sun. Fear gripped Arsha as she froze in place. A light flashed, but she found herself unable to turn.

“…I’m alone…” she whimpered as the wave came down. It was about to sweep her away.

“AWAKEN!” called a voice.

* * *

Arsha woke up in a cold sweat, her breath stuttered as she drew it in. Her breathing then steadied as she looked around to see her surroundings. Candles, rug, a few paintings of hope on the walls, kitchen, then her other senses kicked in. She could smell the honeysuckle of the candles to the point of tasting the fragrance as it entered her nose. She heard the hum of the ship as it idled on the ground. She felt something soft enveloping her and looked down to see her legs and hands surrounded by clouds. She then remembered where she was, her quarters on the _Endeavor_. She then noticed that arms wrapped around her from behind. Arsha put her hands onto the arms as she sighed, relieved that her nightmare was over and knowing it was Falnii giving her an embrace to reassure her. “…It started the instant after the first confrontation with Oyed,” she explained to Falnii. “It only got worse over time.”

“I’ve seen that kind of dream before,” replied Falnii as she continued embracing Arsha. “A dream of hopelessness and despair, despite hope being right behind you.”

“Do you honestly think there’s hope right now?” asked Arsha.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Falnii. Oyed’s back and Dr. Borg’s getting more ruthless.”

“Maybe, but you must remember that no one knows who will win, not even Oyed.”

“And if he wins?”

“If he wins, we all won’t be around.”

“Yeah, that’s comforting.”

“If we win, though, we’ve proven that we’re stronger than he believes. He’ll hate that.” Arsha gave a small smile.

“…Yeah, he would.”

“We’ll do this again tomorrow.”

“Why not now?”

“On top of Dream Weaving being a little draining on the Dream Weaver, repeated attempts only fracture the dreamer’s psyche. I don’t want that on my conscience.”

“I see.”

“Arsha, I know you want your problems sorted right away, but this isn’t something you can just take a shot and call it a cure. This requires multiple sessions over a necessary amount of time. Besides, Realmfleet understands.”

“I don’t think Tuurk and Talair will hold off on their advice until I’m settled.”

“Come on, you have a crew that can hold them off as long as necessary.”

“…You’re right, I do. Thank you for your help today.”

“That’s what I do.” Arsha and Falnii got up and blew the candles out. Then Arsha made them a nice lunch.

* * *

While Arsha went through her treatment, Malnar got an explanation about the livestock inspections from the Galdredan Kingdom’s Crown Princess, Calandra Narven. “You’re absolutely sure?”

“The ruptured blisters around their mouths and hooves proved it,” replied Calandra.

“Oh no,” groaned Malnar. She heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” Gorfanth entered the room.

“Bonfire,” he greeted. He then saw who she was calling. “Your Highness!” He bowed to Calandra’s picture.

“Good Afternoon,” returned Calandra. “Your pauldron’s crest says you’re a member of the Steelhorns.”

“Gorfanth Steelhorn, at your service.”

“Ah, yes, one of Malnar’s fiancés.”

“That’s right, Your Highness.”

“If things go how you and your lovers plan, I’ll be bowing to you soon.”

“That day is still a way away, Your Highness. Did I interrupt anything important?”

“Actually, this news concerns all bovids,” interjected Malnar. “You’ve heard about the crew conducting livestock inspections?”

“Yes, I have. Why is that?” asked Gorfanth.

“There’s an outbreak of foot and mouth disease,” explained Calandra. Gorfanth’s eyes went wide.

“Foot and mouth? Are you sure?” he gulped.

“She just described the symptoms the non-Sentina livestock have,” confirmed Malnar. “Did you leave the ship yet?”

“No, and I’m not going out there until I’ve gotten immunized,” declared Gorfanth. “Excuse me, ladies.” Gorfanth left the room in quite the hurry to Sick Bay.

“Smart guy,” mused Calandra.

“That’s why I want to marry him,” chuckled Malnar. “I’ll assist in any way that I can. I just hope your mother’s not got… ‘plans’.”

“You and me both. Catch you later!” The call ended and Malnar shook her head as she chose “plans” very carefully.

“Queen Andwayla, PLEASE don’t do anything!”


	14. Chapter 14

Endea went through the streets on a horse-drawn cart with supplies. The day was getting hotter and hotter and her engine’s condition was affecting her. The Galdredan Lava Kingdom covered a good 3/4th’s of the Under-realm’s Southern continent and she was making a long westward journey along the southern coast. She kept rubbing her sides when she could. “Oof, my engine’s bad,” she groaned to herself. She arrived at the rail station she needed to be at and helped unload the supplies. Now, by law, all other transports are supposed to yield to any horse-drawn transports. However, there was always something that made it so the law wasn’t obeyed. This time, it was hardly the other person’s fault as the horseless carriage’s brakes had failed and the accelerator was stuck in a continual climbing rate. Thankfully, the steering was still intact. As Endea got her cart moving once the train left with its cargo, the horseless carriage turned sharply to the right to avoid a collision. “WATCH IT! THAT’S TOO FAST!” snapped Endea. As she turned to her left, her sides flared again, and she couldn’t stop her horse in time. The horse broke free and the cart toppled, spilling the load everywhere and throwing Endea to the ground. The load was on the tracks too. Tenshal approached her and surveyed the situation.

“Good grief, Ma’am!” he yelped. “What happened?!”

“I had a bit of an accident,” explained Endea. “Help me pick up the stuff and…” Her order was cut off by a train whistle. “Oh no, that’s WAY too near!”

“Can’t we save any of it?!” asked Tenshal.

“Stay back, Ensign!” ordered Endea. “That train will flatten you before you even touch one!” Tenshal stayed back and the train whizzed by, smashing the supplies under its wheels. “Ones dammit!” swore Endea. “How many times have I told Arsha I need a new engine?”

“Ma’am?” quizzed Tenshal.

“My engine played up once someone in a horseless carriage whizzed by me. I would have controlled the whole situation better if I could get a new engine!”

“Come on, Ma’am, you know it’s not Arsha’s fault. It’s Tuurk and Talair.”

“This happens whenever your engine plays up?!” yelped the nearby Stationmaster.

“Don’t stand there gawking!” argued Tenshal. “Go sound the alarm!”

* * *

Tuurk and Talair met with Denstra again. Those two would never give up unless Aldarval ordered them to. “Oh, Commander Welmeva!” called Tuurk.

“What?” snapped Denstra.

“Did you hear about Endea’s accident at Sonfelor Station?”

“And if I did?”

“Commander, you and your Captain must realize,” replied Talair, “that Endea’s ancient engine is finished and so is she. Wouldn’t you say, Mr. Tuurk?”

“Oh, yes, Mr. Talair,” agreed Tuurk. “A relic like her needs to be retired from service instead of draining precious resources maintaining her. We believe she would do well among the relics being broken up to make new ships, don’t we, Mr. Talair?”

“Always on the lookout for which ship’s next to go. That’s our business and the _Endeavor_ is at the top of our list.”

“That ‘relic’ has been a valuable resource herself!” snarled Denstra. “Her contributions far outweigh any shortcomings she might have!”

“Hm, not very fiscally responsible, is it, Mr. Tuurk?” mused Talair.

“No, indeed, Mr. Talair,” answered Tuurk. “A more competent vessel commander would have no worries keeping Realmfleet finances in mind.”

“Until such a person is either in the _Endeavor_ ’s chain of command or is looking to replace Arsha,” growled Denstra, “we shall continue to run this ship as we see fit.”

“That can be arranged, Commander Welmeva,” warned Talair. “One word from us and you may find yourself replaced by someone who has no pirate past.”

“...Threaten me or bring up my days among Reb’s crew again,” hissed Denstra, “and you’ll be inspecting the ship’s underside while it’s in the air! Now SCRAM!”

“Very well,” answered Talair. “Have a nice day. Come, Mr. Tuurk. She needs to think it over.”

“Oh, indeed, Mr. Talair,” agreed Tuurk as both men left Denstra alone.

“What am I gonna do?” moaned Denstra.

* * *

The clean-up was swift and Endea gave her statement to the emergency services. The driver of the horseless carriage came back to the scene after his car crashed, confirming that he had little control of his vehicle. Endea was taken back via an immunized Gorfanth and Malnar on their own carriage. Unfortunately, a male Minotaur driver from a new road-based delivery service arrived. The roads were becoming cheaper than Realmfleet or railways to transport goods and this driver was waiting for the chance to rub it in to Gorfanth especially. “Well, well, well,” chuckled the driver as he stopped his horseless carriage, “what have we got here? Damaged goods and a hurting ship-type Mechanica? Another efficient Realmfleet maneuver!”

“Tornoth, what are YOU doing here?!” snorted Gorfanth.

“You know this guy?” asked Malnar.

“He’s my brother,” explained Gorfanth.

“And to answer your question,” continued the new arrival, Tornoth Steelhorn, “I was just moseying around after another delivery. It was my third delivery of the day, three times more than yours.”

“Oh look, you can do math,” snorted Gorfanth.

“Ooh, tetchy, aren’t we? You Realmfleet lovers REALLY love to flaunt your pride!”

“Someone has to, since you don’t.”

“What happened, anyways, brother?”

“If you MUST know, there was an accident involving a horseless carriage and it almost smashed into Endea. One of yours, I take it?”

“Hey, you can’t pin that on us! We don’t hire reckless drivers! In all honesty, you should have called us to help with the clean-up! We’d have cleared it much faster than…Gorfanth, WHAT, pray tell, are you looking at?”

“I’m not sure, but…okay, now I’m sure! Look out! Angry mama bear!!”

“WHERE?!” Tornoth scrambled to the roof of his carriage to look for the bear but couldn’t find it. He then became aware of Gorfanth laughing at him. “Oh, very funny!” he snorted as he climbed back into the driver’s seat. “You’ll get yours! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got bigger prospects to worry about!” He started his carriage and set off.

“Okay, what made him afraid of bears?” asked Malnar.

“He barely survived an encounter with a mama bear after getting between her and her cub,” explained Gorfanth.

“…How is he not hamburger?!” yelped Endea.

* * *

While that was going on, Arsha and Falnii set up the room for another dream weaving session. “Are you ready?” asked Falnii.

“Ready,” replied Arsha. She breathed deeply and shut her eyes, feeling Falnii touch the back of her head with her own, then felt Falnii’s cloud wrap around her. Falnii then chanted.

_Dream your dream with me._

_Tell your woes to me._

_Show your troubles to me._

_Dream your dream with me._

As Falnii chanted, Arsha fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Arsha woke up again in the ruins within the fjord. “…Fluffy?” she called. “Hooves? Bonfire? Princess? Farm Boy? …Hello? …Anyone?!”

“You can’t be helped,” replied the ominous voice. The area rumbled as the massive wave appeared. As Arsha stood, a light shone from behind her.

“…If you’re what I need,” pleaded Arsha, “please, show me hope!” With a great effort, she turned around to face the light. The instant she faced the light, a tremendous force knocked her off her feet, carrying her into the air over the wave. As the wave hit the fjord, it crashed and broke up before settling down to the bottom of the fjord. Arsha was set back down as she looked around, noticing that the fjord was changing from just rocks to plants growing on it. Some of the flowers that grew, she couldn’t identify. “What in…?”

“You dare deny the truth?!” shrieked the voice. Arsha realized that the voice was right behind her. She turned and gasped in horror! It almost looked like her, but the doppelganger’s mouth was wide and had exposed teeth. Its primary means of movement was a multitude of pink tentacles replacing the legs and long, thin arms with fearsome claws at the end of each finger. Its eyes were large and serpentine and its nine, scaled tails had toothy mouths at the tips. The rose in its hair had a pair of pink, thorny vines constantly moving, and its ears were curved and horned. Its back was hunched over, and its tongue was long and barbed.

“What in all the Realms?!” cried Arsha.

“AWAKEN!” called Falnii’s voice.

* * *

Arsha woke up in a cold sweat like last time. She regained her bearings a lot quicker as she had a question on her mind. “What WAS that thing?!” she asked Falnii.

“That was a manifestation of every bit of self-loathing you’ve ever had,” explained Falnii. “It’s every parasitic thought you’ve buried, feeding off of your hopelessness.”

“Is that why it looked somewhat like me? It IS me?”

“No, just a part of you.”

“I swear, I’ve never felt such fear in me!”

“Looking at every aspect you hate about yourself is frightening. Dream-weavers have to face that dark aspect of themselves every day.”

“How can I get rid of it?”

“…I’m sorry, but you can’t.” Arsha sighed at hearing that. “Arsha, like it or not, that’s part of your being, your very soul. Everyone has that ugly side to them, an opposite to their usual self. Some prefer to release that ugly side in their actions while others seek to bury it. There’s simply no way to get rid of it without damaging your soul. I’m afraid the next session will be where you have to confront it.”

“…Not looking forward to that.”


	15. Chapter 15

After a few days, Endea and Tenshal arrived at a transfer yard. Tornoth and a coworker of his, a male Troll named Yellug, were also there with Gorfanth simply observing the whole thing. “Not taking part?” teased Tornoth.

“Not me,” replied Gorfanth. He noticed the officer talking to the engine’s driver. The driver looked incredibly angry while the officer, a human woman, was telling the driver what to do. The driver’s shoulders then slumped, and he slunk off into the cab before pulling out a flag with a germ symbol on it.

“You’re kidding!” shouted Yellug.

“I’m afraid not,” replied the officer. “If you lot were hoping to take the cattle on, you can forget it. They’re quarantined. Foot and mouth was found among this lot. We need to cure or dispose of them.”

“And I thrashed my engine to get here!” snarled Endea.

“Sorry, folks. Better luck next time.” The officer then left for her next job as doctors tended to the cattle.

“Well, now what?!” grumbled Yellug.

“I don’t know about you,” mused Tornoth, “but I’m just going to mosey around. I think there’s a job up at the Walek Lava Pit, so I’ll head up that way.”

“You need any help?” asked Yellug.

“No, it’s just a small job that needs to get to the castle.”

“All right, see you later.”

“Bye!” Tornoth and Yellug then started the carriages and took off in different directions.

“Now what’s Tornoth up to?” muttered Tenshal. “The only job up there is Yutt’s cattle train. It’s supposed to clear quarantine today and Wenshai’s supposed to take it.”

“Knowing my brother, he’ll try and take it from her,” muttered Gorfanth.

“You think he would?”

“Of course, the villain would. In a place that remote, who’d stop him?”

“We would,” answered Endea. “Come on, Ensign. We better make sure he’s up to only fair-play.” Endea got her horse to move and the cart followed Tornoth.

“Realmfleet people,” sighed Gorfanth. “Always wanting to play the hero. …Then again, someone needs to these days.”

* * *

Wenshai approached a farm with a cattle train sitting by it. “All right, there’s Yutt the mutt’s farm and…” she trailed off when she saw the quarantine flag. “Bother! It’s got infected cattle!” Just then, she saw an Inu farmer man talk to the officer standing by the train. They exchanged something and the officer took the flag down. “What the? So…it’s NOT quarantined anymore? Now that’s strange. Should I...?”

“Hey! You! Realmfleeter!” called the farmer. “Take me train up to the castle!”

“Who, er, me?” squeaked Wenshai. “Er, sorry, I can’t, Mr. Mu…I mean, Mr. Yutt. I’ve, er, got another job, so…I’ll come back later.” She then galloped off. “I’m not risking it, not me.” As she galloped off, she heard the horn of a horseless carriage and stopped to see Tornoth pull up.

“Well, well, well!” chuckled Tornoth as he stopped. “What’s a Realmfleeter like you doing out here?”

“Me? Nothing,” replied Wenshai.

“Don’t tell me you’ve come all this way for ‘nothing’,” scoffed Tornoth.

“No, Sir, I AM working.”

“You’re not hauling anything. You’re certainly not here for target practice, or your wand would have been out. What are you working on?”

“Well, er…it’s…it’s a secret Realmfleet project.”

“Secret? Don’t give me that! You went up to Yutt the mutt’s farm and found that his cattle train was waiting for clearance. What’s secret about that?”

“Sorry, like I said, it’s a secret Realmfleet project. I’m not allowed to give you the specifics.”

“Wenshai!” called Tenshal’s voice. He and Endea arrived in the cart. “Wenshai! Are you all right? You looked bothered.”

“No bothers on my mind,” answered Wenshai. “Just…a mystery. You see, Yutt’s cattle train WAS flying a quarantine flag.”

“You didn’t get near it, I hope?” asked Endea.

“I was tempted to,” replied Wenshai. “You see, the flag came down, but…”

“The flag came down?!” cheered Tornoth. “That’s your secret, huh?! It’s been cleared! Right! That’s my job!” He gunned the engine and his carriage roared off towards the farm!

“No!” called Tenshal. “Not if I’ve got anything to say about it!” He unharnessed the cart’s horse and mounted it.

“WAIT! STOP!” shouted Endea as she attempted to mount Wenshai. She then cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

“ENDEA!” called Wenshai. Tenshal gave up the chase and dismounted, heading to Endea.

“What’s the idea, gunning your own engine like that?!” he protested.

“Never mind me!” insisted Endea. “Ensign Tenshal, what were you thinking?!”

“I was trying to stop Tornoth from taking one of our jobs!”

“Even one that would have gotten you quarantined?!”

“You heard Wenshai, the flag came down!” Endea turned to Wenshai.

“Wenshai, you said ‘but’ before Tornoth took off. How was that sentence going to end?”

“Well, just before the officer took the flag down,” answered Wenshai, “Yutt spoke to him and then handed him something.”

“You see?” Endea asked Tenshal. “Yutt probably bribed the officer into clearing his cattle.”

“Oh, for Balmo’s sake!” snarled Tenshal. “Yutt, you mutt!”

“Endea, are you all right?” asked Wenshai.”

“Fraid not. My engine’s coolant pipes fractured. They had to flush the engine core with water. That means a replacement or, more likely, the end for me.”

“Not if we have anything to say about it!” declared Wenshai. “Tenshal, help Endea to the cart and harness me to it. You take the horse and run ahead to explain the situation to Denstra. I’ll follow you as swiftly and safely as allowed.”

* * *

Tornoth arrived at the farm and met with Farmer Yutt. “What are you doing here?” he barked. “Here to not take me cattle?”

“Abandon a client?” replied Tornoth. “Perish the thought, Mr. Yutt. The Galdredan Reliable Road Services NEVER forsake their clients.”

“Good,” grunted Yutt. “Take it to the castle and give it some speed.”

“At once, Sir.” Tornoth then chuckled to himself. “Eat my dust, Realmfleet!”

* * *

Once more, Arsha’s quarters were set up for a dream-weaving session. “Are you ready?” asked Falnii.

“Ready,” replied Arsha. She breathed deeply and shut her eyes, feeling Falnii touch the back of her head with her own, then felt Falnii’s cloud wrap around her. Falnii then chanted.

_Dream your dream with me._

_Tell your woes to me._

_Show your troubles to me._

_Dream your dream with me._

Arsha fell into a deep sleep once more.

* * *

Arsha woke up in the ruins as usual, but this time, she didn’t call out to her lovers. “I know you’re lurking somewhere!” she called to the monstrous version of her. “Show yourself! No waves, no flooding the fjord, nothing! Just show yourself!”

“Want to go off-script, do we?” laughed Monster Arsha.

“Your script needs a rewrite.”

“It’s yours as well.”

“Just show yourself, you freak!”

“As you wish!” Arsha was then struck from behind by one of Monster Arsha’s tails. Arsha picked herself up and forced herself to stare into Monster Arsha’s eyes. “A real nightmare, isn’t it?” cackled Monster Arsha.

“What brings you here?” asked Arsha.

“The truth, of course! The truth you’ve been denying yourself!”

“What truth?!”

“That you are unworthy! Unworthy of your lovers, unworthy of being a Captain, unworthy of your own pride! You think yourself a capable commander, but people still died! Dr. Borg still has a means of coming back from the dead! The Realmfleet Revenants are still undead! You know they DO blame you!”

“They told me otherwise!”

“Mere words! They still actually hit you!”

“Just to keep up the act!”

“And you never regretted losing them in the first place?” Arsha went quiet. “I thought so! Normally, I would have gnawed on your bones and soul! …But I sense you have a higher calling! There’s a spark growing within you! A spark of rage!” Monster Arsha then vomited searing hot liquid onto Arsha’s face. It burned Arsha and twisted her emotions.

“What are you doing?!” she strained. “What is this…this rage?!”

“You may have fought for the good of Realmfleet,” continued Monster Arsha, “but you still have five deaths on your conscience! They became Revenants because you didn’t monitor Dr. Borg closely enough after she told you she had developed a machine that transfers her soul to a new body! How can you ever forgive yourself?”

“I…I can’t!” gasped Arsha.

“Then BURN!” Arsha screamed in agony, the liquid searing her flesh. She got angrier and angrier. “Become vengeance! Learn from me!” Arsha almost took Monster Arsha’s hand…until she slammed her fist into the ground, forcing the liquid to evaporate. She then caught her breath.

“You’re right,” she gasped, “I DO hate myself for not paying enough attention to Dr. Borg. However, my willpower is stronger than my self-hatred!”

“Willpower won’t save you!” cackled Monster Arsha. Arsha then noticed the formation of the fjord. There was a pair of rocky, curved spikes on the highest hill. Arsha then grinned.

“No, it won’t. But who says it’s just my willpower that drives me?” Monster Arsha cocked an eyebrow. “My lovers have told me that my willpower inspires them. One of my biggest regrets is that I never told them that they have aspects that inspire me. Gorfanth’s steel-shaping strength, for starters.” It was then that the hill with the curved spikes…stood up! The rocks fell away and revealed a giant Gorfanth! “Then there’s Lardeth’s talent of on-the-fly innovation!” Another hill stood up and fell apart to reveal a giant Lardeth! “And there’s Malnar’s ability to keep a person’s spirits up!” More rocks fell away as a giant Malnar stood up. “Don’t forget Foresna’s hope in a bright future! I’m willing to bet that bright light that appeared as the wave came took his shape!” Rocks fell away as a giant Foresna stood up. “And let’s never forget the compassion Falnii is known for!” The last hill stood up and crumbled away to reveal a giant Falnii. Monster Arsha looked terrified! “You may be a part of me, but you will NEVER be dominant again!”

“The Realms you know and love are burning!” shouted Monster Arsha. “When they are ashes, you will beg for vengeance!”

“I won’t let that happen! Now go back to the darkest parts of my mind!” Monster Arsha hissed. “If you do, I promise you, I’ll let you out in the final battle.”

“…You mean it?” asked Monster Arsha.

“You may be the darker aspects I don’t like, but you ARE a part of me. I would be a fool if I didn’t acknowledge you.”

“…Arsha Royana,” purred Monster Arsha, “there may be hope for you yet! Until then, farewell.” She slunk off as the giant Falnii looked at Arsha.

“Awaken,” she said softly.


	16. Chapter 16

Denstra met with Tenshal, Wenshai, and Endea in Sick Bay. “Broken down again?” she guessed.

“My engine’s only good for scrap,” replied Endea. “It’s been that way for a long time.

“You’re sadly correct,” sighed Denstra.

“Isn’t there anything we can do about it?” asked Wenshai.

“Like what?” muttered Denstra. “Tuurk and Talair won’t authorize repairs or a replacement engine. The only place she’s going to get one is with a heritage fleet. I’m sorry, Endea, but if you’re going to have any chance of a new engine, I’ll have to advise Arsha to ask Realmfleet to retire you.”

“I understand,” sighed Endea.

“But, Commander, that’s not fair!” protested Tenshal. “It only played up when she saved me from quarantine!”

“I’m sorry, but it’s out of my hands,” answered Denstra. “Like I said, the _Endeavor_ …hold on, what was that about quarantine?”

“I almost picked up some cattle from Yutt’s farm,” explained Tenshal. “Endea stopped me and thinks the officer there was bribed.”

“And what facts do you have?” asked Denstra.

“I saw an exchange between Yutt and the officer when I tried to pick up his cattle, Ma’am,” reported Wenshai.

“You see?” asked Tenshal. “Endea’s the reason why I’m still here!”

“Stop it, Ensign,” ordered Endea. “Don’t go on about it.”

“Yes, please,” muttered Denstra. “You’re breaking my heart.”

“Honestly, Ma’am!” urged Tenshal. “You’ve gotta believe us! We’re only reporting the facts!”

“Commendable,” replied Denstra, “but it’s only one side of the facts.”

“Ah, Commander Welmeva!” came Tuurk’s oily voice as he and Talair arrived. “We have some good news for you, don’t we, Mr. Talair?”

“Indeed, Mr. Tuurk!” agreed Talair.

“You’re leaving Realmfleet?” asked Denstra.

“No, but the _Endeavor_ is,” answered Talair, “isn’t she, Mr. Tuurk?”

“Oh, absolutely!” agreed Tuurk. “We’ve found a lovely heritage fleet base for her where she will be cared for and be given essential repairs.”

“She can get both here!” snapped Tenshal.

“Not on our tin, Ensign,” remarked Talair.

“Ah, Tuurk! Talair! Lovely to see you two!” called Arsha’s voice.

“Captain!” called Tenshal. “You have to do something! They’re going to sell Endea off!”

“Indeed!” confirmed Talair. “It’s quite a scenic base for her. You should be thanking us for getting this liability off your hands.”

“…Endea, you’ve served for a long time,” recalled Arsha. “You’ve been a shining example of Realmfleet ships long before you became a Mechanica last year, that’s a praiseworthy effort, perhaps worthy of retirement. So, the question is, is retirement what you want?” Endea was taken aback.

“Er, well…if I had the choice,” she mumbled, “then…no, I don’t want to be retired or scrapped.”

“Very well,” declared Arsha. She then turned to Tuurk and Talair with a big grin. “Gentlemen, have you checked the recent news?”

“Er, I don’t see how that correlates to this situation, do you, Mr. Talair?” asked Tuurk.

“I’m as in the dark as you, Mr. Tuurk,” answered Talair.

“Go on and check the Realmfleet Voting Boards and Orders Site,” advised Arsha. The two men arched their eyebrows before doing so. When they read the news, they were flabbergasted.

“Our scrapping and retirement proposal was shot down?!” yelped Tuurk.

“And all in-service ships are required to receive an overhaul in preparations for combat?!” cried Talair. “Who’s the idiot who wants us to waste our money like that?! The Final War hasn’t even begun yet!”

“Given the situation with Dr. Borg,” remarked Arsha, “I’d say that order only makes sense. Well, you heard them, you NEED to authorize Endea’s long-overdue overhaul.”

“Hold on!” protested Tuurk. “Endea hasn’t given us permission to do so!”

“So, we can’t until…!” continued Talair.

“I DO give my permission for an overhaul!” called Endea. “I’ve been needing one for a long time now!”

“Oh…very well!” grumbled Tuurk. “If you would kindly give us a detailed explanation of your issues, we’ll make sure there’s enough money for the shipyards to fix them as they give you your overhaul.”

“See if we care,” grunted Talair as the two men angrily strode out of Sick Bay and towards the exit.

“Commander Welmeva,” directed Arsha, “you and Shalvey request a set of sky-tugs to take us to the Galdredan Shipyards.”

“Aye, aye, Captain!” confirmed Denstra as she headed off to follow her orders.

“Ensigns, Thangred has already been informed of the overhaul order,” continued Arsha, “so you two help him secure any loose ends before the tugs arrive.”

“Yes, Captain!” cheered Tenshal.

“Hop on!” offered Wenshai. Tenshal climbed onto Wenshai and they galloped down the hall.

“Captain, I’ll see that Realmfleet never regrets this!” promised Endea.

“Given your service, I don’t think they will,” replied Arsha.

“So, if I may inquire, how did your dream-weaving go?”

“Splendidly! I feel like I could take on Oyed himself with my bare hands!”

“Well, don’t leave us out of the fight just yet. Hey, did you happen to get any information on a Minotaur named Tornoth?”

“Gorfanth’s brother? Oh, Gorfanth had a real funny story about that!”

* * *

What happened was simple. When Tornoth prepared to hook his horseless carriage up, the officer from the transfer yard flew in with a squadron of broom-riders. “Hey! Yutt!” she called. “I told you to leave your farm under quarantine until your cattle were cured or disposed of! Where’s your assigned officer?! Telnek, what’s going on here?!” The officer in charge of Yutt’s cattle train, Mr. Telnek the Sky Elf, didn’t say a word, giving the lead officer all the information she needed. “I don’t believe it! You accepted a bribe! Boys, do your thing!” Telnek then mounted his broom!

“We’ve got a flier!” called another officer. A few officers pursued and grounded Telnek, putting the cuffs on him.

“As for you, Yutt,” snarled the lead officer, “trying to foist potentially infected beef onto our Queen and her family and staff? You’re lucky I got here in time! Get that quarantine flag back up NOW!”

“Erm, okay,” gulped Tornoth, “since I’m in the way, I’ll just bugger off and…”

“You’re not doing anything of the sort!” snapped the officer as she pointed a finger at him. “I saw you approach that train with clear intent to deliver it!”

“That’s not my fault!” protested Tornoth. “There wasn’t a quarantine flag! You saw it yourself!”

“Well, that’s your bad luck! Whether you knew or not makes no difference! Since foot and mouth affects all bovids, even bipedal ones, I must consider you infected.”

“But I’m innocent! Honest, I’m completely innocent!”

“You’re in quarantine as of now!”

“Oh, for the love of…!”

“Ah, ah! No whining! You’re staying here until a doctor can determine your health! And don’t you even think about slipping away!” The officer turned to her squadron. “Keep an eye on him, boys! I’ll be back with a doctor!” She mounted her broom and took off. As she left, Tornoth turned on Yutt.

“Thanks a lot!” he snarled. “You’re a real villain, Yutt, you inbred mutt!”

“I needed me cattle taken!” protested Yutt.

“Yeah, well, thanks to you, I’ve probably got foot and mouth disease! Come here, you…!”

“No fighting!” called an officer.

* * *

After a few hours, a set of sky-tugs arrived, attached chains to strategic points on the _Endeavor_ , and hauled her to the shipyards. When they arrived and set the _Endeavor_ down into a repair berth, Endea met with the commander of the shipyards, the Mechanica extension of the tug _Karalda_ , a Ms. Karald, to discuss what problems to expect. Endea was on a bed. “So, Ms. Endea,” mused Karald, “did you request a new engine from your Captain?”

“I did,” answered Endea, “but Tuurk and Talair blocked her at every attempt.”

“They ARE quite infamous for it. And these tickles in your hull, how often were they?”

“They only happened yesterday. I want them nipped in the bud.”

“Smart girl. Anything else we should know about?”

“Nope, just the problems I’ve already outlined.”

“Excellent. We’ll be ready to administer the purple water at your say-so.” Endea then pulled the sheets over her.

“All right, put me under!” Karald then pulled out her communicator and made a call.

“She’s all good to go!” she reported. After a few seconds, Endea gave a yawn and fell asleep, thanks to the purple water. Purple water is an anesthetic for only Mechanicas to use in repair work. Once this chemical is introduced into a Mechanica’s systems, they fall into a deep hibernative sleep, so they won’t feel the cutting or welding torches during the repair process. This was introduced purely by accident as someone was coming up with a painkiller for Mechanicas to take during repairs. The test subject of this trial, a road-type Mechanica, was almost pronounced dead until someone restarted their engine. Soon, this chemical agent was tested with all Mechanicas and was declared better than a mere painkiller.

Now, there was an unfortunate discovery of a Mechanica euthanizing chemical, but that shall be discussed later. For now, there were two ominous onlookers of the _Endeavor_ ’s overhaul, Tuurk and Talair. “Of all the irresponsible ways Realmfleet has gone,” muttered Talair, “this is certainly the most irresponsible, isn’t it, Mr. Tuurk?”

“Indeed, Mr. Talair,” agreed Tuurk. “I must say, Mechanicas are an impediment to progress. An awfully expensive one, wouldn’t you say, Mr. Tuurk?”

“I would say, Mr. Talair.” Tuurk was then struck by inspiration. “I believe the Galdredan Reliable Road Services can assist us, Mr. Talair!”

“How so, Mr. Tuurk?”

“Realmfleet has been taking unnecessary delivery jobs, Mr. Talair. Ships go from one part of a single kingdom to another.”

“You’re right, Mr. Tuurk! Realmfleet is cutting into a kingdom’s internal deliveries! On top of it being overbearing and a breach of public trust, it’s too expensive. I take it there’s someone in the Galdredan Reliable Road Services who shares our views, Mr. Tuurk?”

“A Mr. Tornoth Steelhorn, Mr. Talair. He feels as if Realmfleet is cutting into his paycheck.”

“Does he have a family?”

“A wife, his father-in-law, and two little calves, a boy and girl.”

“Then we are certainly obligated to assist in any way we can, aren’t we, Mr. Tuurk?”

“Indeed, we are, Mr. Talair.” The two moneymen then left the dock where the _Endeavor_ was being overhauled as they both sang the Galdredan National Anthem.


	17. Chapter 17

The _Endeavor_ ’s crew was informed that the overhaul would last well into the next week, so they were advised to stay until the end of the Under-union Festival. Elmar took full advantage of that as he visited the Narvens’ castle frequently. While he may not be the most emotional of the bunch, Elmar DID enjoy the visits as it meant he could be with his beloved Calandra. Right now, Calandra and Elmar were sitting on a balcony looking towards the south. They were resting on a swinging bench, Calandra’s arms wrapped around Elmar as they enjoyed the tranquil nighttime moment. Elmar stroked Calandra’s hair, causing her to hum happily. “I certainly hope these moments are plenty when we’re King and Queen,” whispered Calandra.

“Any moment with you, my beloved star,” replied Elmar, “is one I will treasure.”

“Well, we’ll be together a lot more often now.”

“I heard you had gotten the paperwork approved. So, all that’s left is to ask Arsha to officiate our wedding.”

“When do you think that will be?”

“If we play our cards right, just a few days after the festival.”

“And at worst?”

“A full week after the festival.”

“Honestly, let’s hope it’s just a few days.” She leaned upward, puckering her lips. Elmar took the hint and puckered up, leaning down…then a knock on the door interrupted them. Their faces fell. “Tonak’s law! Never fails!” Calandra turned to the door. “Come out,” she called. Her butler then opened the door to the balcony and approached them.

“I apologize if I’ve disturbed your moment,” he began, “but I’m afraid I have news on the _Endeavor_ ’s overhaul.”

“I take it that it’s not good news,” replied Elmar. “Has she got hairline fatigue?”

“Thankfully, no, she does not,” assured the butler. “However, the shipyards are not receiving equipment in any timely fashion.”

“What?!” yelped Calandra. “But I thought they had a contract with the Galdredan Reliable Road Services!”

“There is an investigation into that matter right now,” answered the butler. “Some of the workers are suspecting foul play.”

“They better be wrong! I don’t want Elmar’s current home to be grounded any more than it needs to be!”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

* * *

You’re probably wondering what the Galdredan shipyards are doing with Tornoth’s company. Unfortunately, the equipment came from smithies near the kingdom’s most famous volcano, the Welmark Well of Fire. Railways dared not go near the place and no one built any safe ports of call there. The only safe way was via the road and only horseless carriages could go fast enough to avoid any burning rocks falling from the sky whenever it erupts, which was almost every week. Thankfully, the people in the village at the base of the volcano were fire and lava demons that cast protection spells around visitors and people exporting their wares to other parts of the continent. Somehow, during this time, the Galdredan Reliable Road Services was experiencing some form of slow-down. Eyebrows were raised and so the officer that had Tornoth quarantined decided to investigate. She heard that Tornoth was involved, so she shadowed him and learned of his usual haunts. It was during his lunch break when the details would be known. Tornoth sat at his usual table and placed his order. The waitress left him and took other people’s orders as Tornoth waited. As he sat, he laced his fingers together and rested his snout on them. “This better be worth it,” he rumbled.

“What better be worth it?” asked a woman’s voice. Tornoth looked up to see a Minotaur woman beaming at him.

“Lanswey!” he cheered at seeing a childhood friend of his. “I heard you were put away!”

“I got out for good behavior,” explained Lanswey as she took the seat opposite of him.

“You? Good behavior?” laughed Tornoth.

“No joke. I’m a model citizen now.”

“I guess Oyed CAN change his tune! What brings you here?”

“Well, a little investigation of a rumor, to be honest. Before I got out, I heard rumors of a certain troublemaker from the Galdredan Reliable Road Services.”

“Really now?”

“The instant I heard it was Realmfleet getting all the grief, I immediately thought of you.”

“Now why would you think that?”

“Because only you would give Realmfleet what they deserve.”

“Maybe I would, but don’t you think this is a little elaborate for me? I mean, I’m hardly that smart.”

“You’re smart enough to ask for help in your schemes, so I’d say it’s still you.”

“Fair enough. Okay, all cards on the table, it WAS me. I just had an opportunity given to me.”

“Who gave you an opportunity?”

“Tuurk and Talair, financiers from Realmfleet.”

“Why would they ask you to slow down your deliveries to the shipyards?”

“Because they needed to show Realmfleet that they were taking our delivery jobs. You see, it all started after that officer, Torolai…”

“You mean Chief Inspector Torolai?”

“You know any other Torolais?”

“Your mother, for a start.”

“…Okay, yeah, that IS a common name. In any case, yeah, it WAS the Chief Inspector. Anyways, I was trying to deliver cattle from Yutt the mutt’s farm, but he had bribed the agent into letting me approach a train of infected cattle. I had to stay there for a while until I was inoculated and immunized from foot and mouth.”

“Oh, heights!”

“Yeah, I wasn’t too happy. In any case, after I was given a clean bill of health, Tuurk and Talair approached me and explained that the _Endeavor_ caused them no end of financial grief and offered me a sizable cash reward if I were to experience ‘delays out of my control’ whenever there was a shipment meant for Realmfleet. Given that the _Endeavor_ ’s going through an overhaul, I saw no reason to complain.”

“Well, _I_ do!” called the waitress that took his order! It was then he saw the waitress’ face! It was the officer that quarantined him!

“T…Torolai?!” squeaked Tornoth. “What are you…?!”

“You’re coming with me, Mr. Steelhorn!” Torolai then turned to Lanswey. “Thank you for your help.”

“No worries,” replied Lanswey.

“LANSWEY, YOU INCESTUOUS PIECE OF…!” Before Tornoth could punch Lanswey, Torolai jabbed her wand into his back.

“Don’t you DARE blame her!” she snarled. “You made your own choices! You, your family, and I are going to have a VERY long chat about this!”

“Wait, just my parents, right?!” begged Tornoth.

* * *

His begging did no good. His wife, calves, parents, AND siblings heard the whole story. Now subjected to police questioning, Tornoth buckled and told them everything. Because he gave up Tuurk and Talair, the matter had to be escalated to Realmfleet. The Narvens’ Royal Guard Captain triple-checked every signature involved before he put his own signature to it. Once he did, a taskforce from Sector 1, Realmfleet’s top internal law enforcement officers, arrived in secret. They had long suspected Tuurk and Talair of wrongdoing, so it wasn’t hard for them to take the case. As the taskforce arrived, Elmar and Calandra talked about the whole thing. “Disgraceful!” hissed Calandra.

“Agreed,” remarked Elmar. “I knew they were weasels, but this is something else.”

“Good thing Mom’s got something else on her mind. Remember the last time she ‘helped’?”

“Halmii protect us, I still remember the clean-up. Our room stunk to the Highest of the Heights.”

“Seriously, cleaning out a rat infestation with a level 5 stink bomb? I love my mother, but she’s not doing dispelling the stereotype that blondes are all dumb.”

“Her actions don’t do you any favors on that front, there’s no arguing that.” The conversation was interrupted by the butler clearing his throat.

“Her Majesty requests your presence in the Throne Room,” he announced.

“At this time of night?” asked Calandra.

“She was most insistent.”

“Come on, Elmar. Let’s go see what Mom wants. Maybe we can get some answers as to why she’s been going out at night lately.” Calandra and Elmar then proceeded down the corridors to the Throne Room. There, sitting on the throne, her Fire Demon body bedecked in a silver and gold dress, with all sorts of jewelry on her person, was Queen Andwayla Narven, Calandra’s mother and the Queen of the Galdredan Lava Kingdom.

“Sweetest Calandra!” called Andwayla. “Come! I need to speak with you two kids!” Elmar and Calandra approached the throne.

“Mother, what could you possibly want from us at this time of night?” asked Calandra.

“Especially after your recent nocturnal walk,” supplied Elmar.

“You’ve been staying out late for the past week,” continued Calandra. “What are you up to?!”

“Calandra, Elmar,” began Andwayla as she motioned for Calandra and Elmar to get closer. The two knelt down as she continued. “I don’t want the police to know, but I am engaged in a project that will continue long after I’ve passed the crown to you, a project that will benefit our people and keep the streets of every village in the Galdredan Kingdom safe, even in the event of Oyed winning the Final War.”

“And that project is?” asked Calandra.

“I’ve joined the high life of gathering information and clues that will lead to solving the most heinous of crimes,” explained Andwayla, “and making sure the criminal underworld fears the shadows it uses, since I will be using the shadows to my advantage. Now, the job title has all sorts of slang words, such as a gumshoe, a private eye, a sleuth…”

“Hold on,” interrupted Elmar, “Your Majesty, are you…a detective?”

“Oh, come on, Elmar!” protested Calandra. “Mother, a detective?”

“You’re quite right, Elmar,” confirmed Andwayla as she pulled out a detective’s badge.

“…What?” asked Calandra in disbelief. “You? A detective?” Andwayla nodded as Calandra ran her hand down her face. “Mother, may I give you some advice?”

“…Sure, sweetie. What is it?”

“When the boys from the Happy Hatch come to have you fitted for a canvas housecoat, do us a favor and please…don’t tell them you’re my mother!” Andwayla snarled at that and showed Calandra the badge again. All Calandra did was laugh at the absurdity of it all as Elmar rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, reminding himself that, the instant he’s married to Calandra and they become King and Queen of the Galdredan Kingdom, he’s going to have to put up with Andwayla’s shenanigans.


	18. Chapter 18

“‘Follow that man!’,” Calandra read the flyer aloud after breakfast the next day. “‘Learn to be a detective in your spare time! Earn up to 900,000 golds a week! Glamor! Excitement! Official badge with first lesson! Galdredan National Detective Academy, Box 14…Southern Resort District, Drelda Forest, Northern Continent, Over-realm!’ Ones, help me, my mother’s so gullible!” Andwayla arched an eyebrow. “Mother, this is a gyp outfit, straight from the Fae Republic!”

“Oh no, it’s not!” protested Andwayla. “That’s where I have you, Calandra. They sent me this official detective kit!” She opened up the case in her hands and revealed all sorts of “detective” equipment. “See? Here’s my fingerprinting equipment, my magnifying glass, and these,” she pulled out handcuffs, “are what is commonly known in the trade as ‘restraining cuffs’.” The chain linking the two cuffs together then broke. “…Well, it doesn’t matter. They didn’t send me the key.”

“And what’s this?” Calandra pulled out a small booklet. “A Drelda callbook?”

“No, it’s my easy lesson booklet.” Andwayla opened the book. “Here’s a chapter on how to follow Elf men, here’s a chapter on how to follow Minotaur women, here’s a chapter on how to follow Minotaur men disguised as Elf women, there you have it! I AM a detective!”

“Okay, fine, good, you’re a detective, Mother. What now?”

“What now? Now I surrender my tedious job to you and pursue the highest rewards that come with a career in law enforcement.”

“…NOW?!” Calandra was about to panic; her plans were about to be upended! “Mother, you said you’d pass on the crown AFTER I married Elmar and he retired from Realmfleet!”

“Oh, that’s still the plan.” Calandra released a breath of relief at her mother’s statement. “I still need more experience, Calandra. That’s why I’ve been staying out late at night for the past week; I’ve been practicing my shadowing skills.” While Calandra’s head was turned, Andwayla maneuvered herself behind Calandra’s back. They circled for a bit until Andwayla lost sight of Calandra. “…Calandra?”

“Right here.” Calandra was sitting on a stool. “Mother, not only are you going to make a fool of yourself with this whole idea, not only will the police get mad, but, if you keep shadowing people, you will receive what is commonly known in the trade as a BELT IN THE MOUTH!”

“Scoff if you want, Calandra, but I am on the verge of a career in law enforcement! Besides, I’ve already sent in my application to the Mino Bros. Detective Agency near the castle…and they said they’d write me.”

“…You sure about that?”

“That’s what they said. ‘Don’t write us, we’ll write you.’”

“Mother, that’s never a guarantee…” an owl then flew through the window and deposited a letter to Andwayla’s hands. “…Oh no!” Calandra’s face went paler than usual. Andwayla opened the letter with a look of triumph on her face…which promptly turned into one of stark surprise the instant she read the letter. “…Mother?” Calandra wave her hand in front of her mom’s face. She then took the letter and read it aloud. “‘Your Gracious Majesty, we regret to inform you that your application has been rejected. The Galdredan National Detective Academy does not, has never, and never will exist, nor is any local school for detectives based in any part of the Over-realm, much less the Drelda forest. We’re sorry, but we have no need for your services at the present time. Regards, the Minos Bros. Detective Agency.’ I told you this was a gyp outfit! How much money did you give them?!”

“…8,000 golds,” whimpered Andwayla before she started falling backwards. Calandra caught her before she hit the floor.

“Mother, I love you,” Calandra grumbled as she pulled Andwayla to a chair, “but it’s this exact kind of thing that makes you a laughingstock!”

* * *

Let’s turn to some ACTUAL law enforcement, shall we? Tornoth was at the garage with Torolai and a Realmfleet Sector 1 Officer, a male Lamia named Dwasnay. The plan was simple, Torolai and Dwasnay would hide as Tuurk and Talair would talk to Tornoth and give him his next job. “I don’t like this!” snorted Tornoth.

“You’re well protected, Sir,” assured Dwasnay. “Torolai and I will be covering the doors, ready to cut them off at a moment’s notice.”

“I mean I don’t like that I’M the bait!” snarled Tornoth. “Why couldn’t you get one of their flunkies to do this?!”

“You became one of their flunkies,” replied Torolai, “the instant you accepted. You could have said ‘no’, Tornoth. You could have refused to do their dirty work. Instead, you said ‘yes’, meaning that you accept the responsibilities that accompany a life of lawlessness and must suffer the consequences that go with such a life.”

“You two have a stick up your respective asses, you know that?” grunted Tornoth.

“That stick keeps us on the straight and narrow,” replied Torolai. “They should be coming soon. We’ll get into position. Keep them talking and don’t let on that we’re here.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” grumbled Tornoth as the two law enforcers scuttled off into their hiding spots. “I’ll never do them a favor again!”

“Oh, Mr. Steelhorn!” called Tuurk’s voice as the two financiers entered the garage. “Mr. Steelhorn, there you are! We heard a ghastly rumor concerning you, didn’t we, Mr. Talair?”

“Indeed, Mr. Tuurk,” replied Talair. “We heard you sang like a Harpy about our…arrangements.”

“Yeah, well, those are unfounded rumors,” snorted Tornoth.

“Glad to hear,” praised Talair.

“So, what job have you got for me?” pressed Tornoth.

“You have a shipment of taxanite fuel rods meant for the shipyards, yes?” asked Tuurk.

“Yep, where do you want me to have an issue?” asked Tornoth.

“A public place of your discretion,” answered Talair. “The rods would clearly interfere with your horseless carriage’s engine, wouldn’t they, Mr. Tuurk?”

“Oh, yes, Mr. Talair,” agreed Tuurk.

“Too bad that delivery will go uninterrupted!” called Torolai as she and Dwasnay sprung from their hiding places and leveled their wands at the two crooks.

“What the?!” yelped Tuurk.

“You two,” announced Dwasnay, “are under arrest for industrial sabotage to discredit Realmfleet!”

“You DID sing!” shouted Talair as he pointed at Tornoth.

“You’re quick!” scoffed Tornoth. Tuurk and Talair then pulled out concealed wands from their canes and fired a levitation spell on Dwasnay before throwing him onto Torolai. They then fired a magic blast at the scaffolding above Tornoth and ran out the door as it tumbled down. Tornoth got out of the way and looked out the door to see them fire a magic blast at a Minotaur woman, knocking her to the ground. That did it! That Minotaur woman was Tornoth’s wife and he was VERY protective of his family! He charged out the door and slammed the two crooks to the ground, holding them until Torolai and Dwasnay came out. Dwasnay took over holding the two men as Tornoth and Torolai checked his wife over. She gave her statement as to what happened and Tornoth confirmed her relation to him. Torolai then turned to Tuurk and Talair.

“Now we’re adding assault on a witness’ family to your rap sheet!” she snarled. “Any other laws you want to break?” The two men said nothing. “Silence, huh? Smart.”

* * *

With the two men facing criminal charges and a reliable witness, Tuurk and Talair were found guilty of sabotage of essential resources, bribing citizens, resisting arrest, and assaulting a witness’ family member. The instant the judge proclaimed them guilty, their spouses divorced them on the spot. Their wands were confiscated and destroyed, and they lost their jobs. They were sentenced to life in prison and so they remained. Throughout the trial, they swore fierce revenge against those who double-crossed them.

As for Tornoth, he got off lighter. He was fined an amount equal to the money he had accepted from the two crooks. His boss then ordered that he was to have a partner on his deliveries, no matter what. His partner was a strict by-the-book person, which grated on him, but he couldn’t say too much for fear of losing his job. He wasn’t divorced, thankfully, but he was going to be sleeping on the couch for a long time.

Realmfleet replaced Tuurk and Talair with a pair of more reliable financiers, a husband duo by the family name of Ralnath. They argued for giving the Mechanicas all the overhauls needed until they expire and, now that they were in a higher position, Mechanicas were given as many overhauls as needed. Many a Realmfleet Captain, including Arsha, blessed the two men to the highest of the Heights for giving people like Endea a new lease on life. With her mind settled and her troubles over, Arsha took a walk through the streets of the Galdredan Kingdom, taking in the sights. “Funny how something can look different with a new mindset,” she mused.

“You seem cheerful,” chuckled a voice. Arsha whirled around to see Elmpam.

“Your Majesty!” greeted Arsha. Her future mother-in-law then gave her the signature ten-armed embrace as her tail wagged.

“How’s life treating you so far?” asked Elmpam once the hug broke off.

“A lot better now,” answered Arsha. “The _Endeavor_ ’s getting a much-needed overhaul and it’s sticking to the original time-table. I’m just taking in the sights.”

“And your mental health?”

“…Malnar knew?”

“You’re rather terrible at hiding your emotions.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Arsha, I ask this as someone who loves you, are you doing all right?”

“I’m actually in a better place, mentally. Falnii helped me via her dream-weaving and I managed to confront my inner demons. However, I did something I don’t think many people do.”

“What’s that?”

“I promised them that I would use them if and when I fight Oyed.”

“…Actually, that’s something most people in the Under-realm do to keep their dark passions in check.”

“Really? I guess Malnar and Gorfanth rubbed off on me. …That’s what helped me against my inner demons, all of my fiancés rubbed off on me.”

“Well, it’s good that you’re drawing on other sources of strength. So, what do you intend to do?”

“…I think I’ll help set up the Festival.”

“There’s a lot of work to do.”

“My crew and I can do anything!”

“That’s the way! Come on, I could use some help for the stage.”

“Lead on!” Arsha followed Elmpam down the street with a new outlook on the future.


	19. Chapter 19

The day of the Under-union Festival’s opening ceremony had arrived! Arsha was bouncing up and down, eager to see the delights of the Under-union Festival. She always enjoys the dancing, the singing, and the broomstick sports! Her favorite sport was called Sanduay. She was excited at the idea of seeing a Sanduay game as she hadn’t seen one for a while since starting her tour of duty. Right now, she and her fiancés were with the Emboramiis, waiting for the rulers of the Under-realm to be announced. A Minotaur man stepped up to the podium and began. “Hosting the festival, and ruling the Galdredan Lava Kingdom, we have the Narvens, Queen Andwayla, Crown Princess Calandra, her fiancé, Elmar, Princess Ellemar, Princess Hanju, Princess Leenar, Prince Yantonu, Prince Ektan, and his husbands, Lord Tullak and Lord Forlater!” The Narvens and Elmar walked down the aisle, waving as they passed the rows of people before taking their seats. “From the Greltharg Merfolk Kingdom, we have the Yunumteys, King Exarla, King Teynar, Queen Eeraldii, Crown Prince Enturnam, and Prince Gulraten!” Three Cecaelia men, a Mermaid, and a Merman then came down the aisle, the merfolk in water chairs like Shalvey. They sat behind the Narvens, Queen Eeraldii wiggling between her Kings and giggling like a little girl. Their sons, twins from the waist up, just rolled their eyes at the “mushy” romance going on. “From the Morgonthor Trench, we have the Yerudiis, King Alnedar, his harem member, Ganthir, and Prince Lenshu.” Two Mermen and a Cecaelia woman came up and sat behind the Yunumteys. “From Crelima City, we have the Hanthuus, Queen Entralii, Queen Yurmar, and Queen Lartin.” A Succubus, a Naga, and a human all came down the aisle and sat left of the Yerudiis. “From Frigandor, we have the Glasnitas, King Esirat, Queen Ellndar, Prince Ferdath, and their royal guards, the Larkenthas, Lord Delga, Lady Larbuu, their son, Morla, and their harem heads, Enfanti Glarosa and Dorbu Toranthi.” The Frostik Royal family came forward with Delga and his family and harem members following behind. They sat to the left of the Hanthuus. “From the Actanila Mega-shark Grounds, we have the Wenshars…”

“Mega-shark?” Arsha hissed to herself.

“King Enrel and his son, Crown Prince Erutal,” finished the announcer. The two Mega-sharks had an apparatus over their gills to help them breathe. They walked down the aisle, looking very nervous, despite the applause. They sat behind the Glasnitas. “From the Calnthor Merfolk Kingdom, we have Queen Landuii Altror and her Royal Guard Captain, Sir Entrak Yortura.” A pair of Merfolk glided down the aisle and positioned themselves to the right of the Wenshars. “From the Greshkagh Mountains, we have the Gorkurahs, King Terothai, Queen Endomu, and Prince Korkomak.” A trio of Trolls walked down the aisle, then sat behind the Calnthor Queen and Royal Guard Captain.

“So Endomu DID remarry!” chuckled Malnar.

“And married one of the greatest Realmfleet Captains,” mused Arsha.

“From the Grilthan Forest,” continued the announcer, “we have the Tothens, King Endormak, Queen Rodoomee, Princess, Ensurna, their head dancer, Malee, and their Royal Guard Captain, Lord Elbar Tantho.” A band of Elves came down the aisle, waving as they walked, then sat to the Gorkurahs’ right. “From the Haldebor Drider Caves, we have the Lundaliis, High Priestess Torunath, High Priestess Landorel, Priestess Eramii, Priestess Falnimam, and Mother Superior Anturath.” A quintet of Drider women walked down the aisle, then positioned themselves to the Tothens’ right. Arsha arched an eyebrow.

“…Falnimam…Lundalii?!” she hissed to herself. “He’s dating one of the High Priestesses’ daughters?!”

“From Realmgate City, we have the Worodais,” the announcer went on, “King Erodeth, Queen Marutam, Queen Rutalmer, and Queen Toyaktii.” A male Fire Dragon, two female Sea Dragons, and a female Stone Dragon in their humanoid forms walked down the aisle. Malnar shook her head as the Dragon Royals sat in front of the Lundaliis.

“They’re all roughly 5,000 and they STILL haven’t made an heir,” she muttered.

“What’s the big deal?” asked Arsha. “Mom was in her 7,500’s when she gave birth to me.”

“You think that’s late?” chuckled Lardeth. “Mama Teefmanam had me when she was in her 10,000’s.”

“You mean you two were late-bloomers?” asked Malnar. “I never knew that. Daddy and Mother had me when they were in their late 2,600’s.”

“Yikes, that’s young,” winced Falnii.

“From Falgreth, we have the Varseks,” continued the announcer, “Lord Tomugath, Lady Endowilla, and their son, Young Lord Tenokath.” A duo of Troll adults, with Lord Tomugath holding the infant Tenokath, walked down the aisle, then sat beside the Worodais.

“And you said my parents were young when they had me?” Malnar asked Falnii. “Lord Tomugath’s only 2,300 and his wife can’t be much older than that.”

“From Dwelga, we have the Tolshoons,” the announcer went on, “Chancellor Penshek, First Lady Durshar, their children, Lord Torthan, Lady Entrilim, Lady Urmaltikar, Lady Werfern, Lord Dulerko, Young Lord Intorkar, Young Lord Feedokel, Young Lady Yintakal, Young Lord Huntokal, and Young Lady Jentothor.” Penshek and his family walked down the aisle and sat on the other side of the Worodais.

“Good gracious,” muttered Foresna, “that’s quite a family to provide for.”

“No kidding, that’s big by Goblin standards,” rumbled Gorfanth.

“And last, but certainly not least,” the announcer was wrapping up, “from the Under-realm’s capital of the Belsnath Citadel, we have the Emboramiis, King Orbak, Queen Elmpam, Crown Princess Malnar with her fiancés, Mid-realm Crown Princess Captain Arsha Royana, Over-realm Crown Prince Lardeth Felompha, Mr. Foresna Falshenda, Ms. Falnii Loftanaf, Mr. Gorfanth Steelhorn, Princess Yunfeen, Princess Lanthil, Princess Mirtantha, Princess Yantukath, their dancer, Pyrina Embrania, and their maid, Ralta Frilliom!” The Emboramiis and the people important to them walked down the aisle to the sound of a standing ovation, then they sat down at the bottom-most seats. “Now, all in attendance must release a light spell to pierce the dark cloud overhead!” The dark cloud overhead choked out the sun, but this was all prepared as part of the opening ceremony. The Royal Families then thrust their arms into the air, releasing pillars of light into the cloud, making it dissipate! “I hereby declare the Under-union festival…OPEN!” The crowd cheered and they all went off to see the various venues and booths. Arsha pulled Malnar to the side.

“I thought the Mega-sharks won’t go anywhere near land,” she muttered.

“…You haven’t heard?” asked Malnar.

“Heard what?”

“About the Mega-shark civil war.” Arsha’s eyebrows raised in alarm.

“Civil war? Over what?”

“Well, it turns out that there were Mega-sharks who insisted that slavery was backwards and used the incident at the Trelfan Trench as proof of their views. They would make every attempt to sneak slaves out of Mega-shark territory. They were always caught though, so a general originally from the Trelfan Trench, Enrel Wenshar, led a revolt against Queen Veloom. Daddy declared the civil war an internal matter and ordered everyone to not interfere unless a winner was declared. While Enrel lost more than a few battles, he certainly knew how to make victory costly for Veloom’s forces. Eventually, with her remaining soldiers sent to their borders, Enrel and his army struck the palace and killed Veloom. He’s doing what he can to rebuild the Mega-sharks into an honorable race, with Daddy’s help.”

“I…see.”

“Here he comes.” Enrel approached Arsha.

“Greetings, Your Highness,” he began. “I am Enrel, the Mega-shark King.”

“Hello, King Enrel,” returned Arsha. Enrel could tell, by her tone, that she was skeptic.

“I understand your doubts. Last time you encountered us; we were lustful savages.”

“You don’t deny that?”

“I can’t, it won’t help us to learn from our mistakes if we don’t confront our arrogance. The work is slow, but King Orbak is helping us. We WILL be different, I promise.”

“You’ll be held to that.”

“I understand.” Enrel then left to speak with the other rulers.

“Arsha, his work IS long,” reminded Malnar, “but I have a feeling he’ll make good on his word and so will his descendants.”

“I hope so,” sighed Arsha. “I’m still a little suspicious of Mega-sharks.” She then switched to more pleasant channels. “But this is the Under-union Festival, a place of fun! I understand your sister’s family is performing?”

“The rest of the 4 F’s are gonna be arriving tomorrow. Yunfeen just needed to get here early so she could join us.”

“Probably for the best, it spared the announcer’s throat.”

“No kidding. I have to pity the announcers and the Over and Mid-union Festivals. That was a lot of names. Ours would pass out if he named everyone in the 4 F’s.”

“Someone talking about my family?” asked a voice. Yunfeen then approached the two girls in her Flamenco-style outfit.

“Yunny!” called Malnar as she hugged her young sister.

“Good to see you again, Mally!” giggled Yunfeen. She then looked over Malnar’s shoulder. “Great to see one of my future siblings-in-law!”

“It’s been a long time, Yunfeen,” returned Arsha.

“You look great!” Malnar broke off the embrace to get a good look at her. “In fact, there’s something different now.” Malnar then gasped. “Did you…?”

“I’m an official part of the Ravishing Reds within the Feisty Felansi Forsorna Family!” Yunfeen then performed a few dance moves that were very similar to Flamenco moves.

“Congratulations!” praised Arsha.

“How long have you been a Red?” asked Malnar.

“About two months now,” answered Yunfeen. “I’ve never been so happy!”

“You always liked the stage,” chuckled Elmpam’s voice.

“Mama!” cheered Yunfeen. She then hugged her mother. “It’s been WAY too long!”

“Well, that IS the curse of the Forsorna Family,” replied Elmpam. “You lot DO wander the Realms.”

“Yeah, it is. Go with the winds, we say.” Yunfeen then made a small gasp as she remembered something. “Malnar,” she began as she broke the embrace, “I’ve heard some bad news.”

“Oh?” asked Malnar.

“What happened?” quizzed Elmpam. “Did Dr. Borg make an attempt on someone’s life in Oyed’s name?!”

“Nothing THAT bad! Good grief, Mama!” protested Yunfeen. “Malnar, our team just lost their 3rd match against the Furies. The Bears aren’t playing against the Gorgons this week. It’s Furies vs. Gorgons.”

“NNNOOOOO!” wailed Malnar as she dropped to her knees and cried to the heavens.

“HA!” laughed Arsha. “You owe me 30 golds!”

“…Beg pardon?” asked Elmpam as she cocked her head in confusion.

“Sanduay, Mama,” explained Yunfeen as she and Arsha helped Malnar up. “We’re talking Sanduay.”

“I see…”

“Mama, you sound thoroughly disinterested,” observed Malnar.

“That’s…because I am,” answered Elmpam. “Sorry, girls, but this dog doesn’t care much for the sport.” Malnar, Yunfeen, and Arsha’s jaws dropped at that revelation.

“…My entire life and I never knew!” gasped Yunfeen.

“Mama, what sort of Belsnath woman are you?!” protested Malnar.

“Considering I was born and bred in the Coliamdii Kingdom, that’s an interesting question, Malnar,” chuckled Elmpam.

“But you DO take pride in your current home, don’t you?!”

“I do!”

“Then how can you not be outraged that we lost to Falgreth?!”

“Because I’m comfortable in the knowledge that we’ll get them next time.”

“…Huh. You know, I feel better already.”


	20. Chapter 20

Sanduay was one of, if not THE biggest broomstick sport in all the Realms. Named after the Battle of Sanduay in the War of the Depths, there were 10 players on a Sanduay team trying to defend their tower from the opposing team’s attacks. Three players, called Head-ons would try and turn the enemy team’s tower completely from green, to blue, to yellow, to pink, to orange, to purple, to red. If the tower is completely red from roof to base, the game is over, and the tower’s team loses. While the three Head-ons tried to keep the opposing team behind, two other players, the Overheads, would hold position high above the roof and pick off anyone who manages to circumvent the three below. The remaining five players, Guardians, would try and keep their tower as non-red as possible. They can only go up one color, so if the opposing team turns one section to two colors down, the five players couldn’t go back up two colors. On top of that, once a section of the tower is red, the Guardians can’t make it go up one color, they have to leave it alone and that particular Guardian is benched. Each of the remaining five players focused on one section of the tower. Two players, the Roof Guardians, would monitor a half of the tower’s roof while the remaining three, the Tower Guardians, each focused on a third of the tower from where the roof sits to the base. Each player’s position was named after one of the 10 warriors that defended and repaired the tower to secure victory. The three Head-ons were Sedomar, Kanomar, and Rodomar; the two Overheads were Terralem and Asolem; the two Roof Guardians were Lansel and Roofel; and the three Tower Guardians were Aludax, Lenezax, and Handomax. When she was a Realmfleet Cadet, Arsha was Captain of the Realmfleet Sanduay Team, usually taking up the Kanomar position, and received quite a number of trophies for her victories. She DID lose, yes, but she lost graciously and still loves the sport! Because of her love for her home, her favorite team was the Largandra Leopards. Though, they weren’t going to be playing in the Under-union Festival, her second favorite, the Falgreth Furies, were. She, Malnar, and Gorfanth were given the opportunity to meet them one night and were pleasantly surprised that they weren’t conceited at all. “I tell you, I’m honored to meet you,” chuckled Arsha.

“I’m honored that you follow us,” returned the Team Captain, a male Troll named Anshuu. “I’m surprised you follow an Under-realm team.”

“Helps me to understand people outside of the Mid-realm better. If I’m going to be a Queen, I need to know how my allies’ subjects think.”

“No better way to do that than Sanduay! How long can you stay?”

“Our entire evening is free, why?”

“Because we want you to watch our practice.” Arsha checked with Malnar and Gorfanth who nodded eagerly.

“Captain Anshuu, we’d be honored!”

“Perfect! We just need to wait for our coach and…” A female Troll then came up to them. She was the team’s coach.

“Sorry, boys and girls,” she grumbled, “you guys are grounded.”

“Grounded?!” protested Anshuu. “Why?!”

“We need to let a broomstick band fly overhead,” explained the coach.

“Did the report say who they were?”

“No, only that it was the only band scheduled to pass overhead. Once they’re gone, you guys can practice.”

“Oh, perfect!” grunted one of the Guardians, a Female Troll named Beshee. “Is it just me or does something ALWAYS happen whenever we practice outside of our home field?!”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to wait,” muttered Anshuu. That was when a noise like something flying could be heard. The noise grew louder as the source got closer. “That must be them,” mused Anshuu.

“Sounds kind of small,” observed Gorfanth. “Must be a Realmfleet band.” The broomstick flyers then went over the stadium. They were a band of five and dressed all in white. “…Or…not,” mumbled Gorfanth. “Who were they?”

“I don’t know,” muttered the coach. “My glasses are still being fixed and I hate wearing contacts.”

“They looked to be about Arsha’s height,” muttered Beshee, “but I think they were wearing masks.”

“Weird,” grunted the coach before she took a briefcase of training drones. “Well, they’re gone, so you guys can practice.”

“Very peculiar,” muttered Arsha as she, Gorfanth, and Malnar went to the stands. “Very, VERY peculiar.”

* * *

As hinted before, Felansi dancing is what we call Flamenco dancing. The Feisty Felansi Forsorna Family, or 4 F’s, is a massive family of Felansi dancers that adopted a nomadic lifestyle to entertain people across the Realms. Founded by Succubi and Incubi, the family has taken in humanoids all across the Realms and use their own natural age-stopping magic to keep their family members young-looking. Everyone, great-grandparents, grandparents, parents, and children, all contribute to this family of entertainers. Originally, they were just dancers, but as the family evolved, they added new entertainment options to their repertoire. Now, with Felansi dancing still the main event, their acts include singing, comedy sketches, fashion designing, and modeling. They are divided into 10 groups in the colors of the Divine Ones, the Perky Pinks, the Ravishing Reds, the Opulent Oranges, the Yummy Yellows, the Grand Greens, the Beautiful Blues, the Plentiful Purples, the Bountiful Blacks, the Gracious Greys, and the Wonderous Whites. Yunfeen, a Succubus in a purple dress named Termaf, and a Zephyr in a blue dress named Tufarmem looked over their script for their comedy sketch. “All right,” declared Termaf, “we’ve got everything up to the climax, let’s rehearse that.” Termaf and Yunfeen turned their backs to Tufarmem, then Tufarmem fed them a line.

“Why, you cowards!” she called. “You’re afraid to say ‘Alanshi Falls!’”

“ALANSHI FALLS!” repeated Termaf and Yunfeen with a crazed expression on their faces.

“You stay away from me!” yelped Tufarmem.

“Slowly I turned!” continued Termaf and Yunfeen as they slowly turned and approached her, their expressions still crazed. “And step by step, smarg by smarg, I…!” The sound of flyers then interrupted them. The three women then threw their scripts down in frustration.

“Come on! Just once!” wailed Termaf. “Just! Friggin! Once!”

“The minute we get to that ‘smarg by smarg’ line, something always happens!” complained Yunfeen. They heard a scratching on the door. “Must be Beruka,” mused Yunfeen. She opened the door to let in her Cerberus, Beruka. All three of his tails were level and the expression on all three of his faces was sour.

“Can you keep the noise down? I’m trying to sleep!” complained Beruka from his left-most head.

“That’s not us, I assure you,” replied Tufarmem. She grabbed a telescope and looked out the window, extending it and looking into it to see the broom rider band that flew over the Sanduay field. “Dear lord, that kind of racket from five broom riders?”

“Broom riders? At this time of night?” asked Yunfeen. She then got a look.

“Let me see,” urged Termaf. She looked through the telescope and found the broom riders. “Now that’s the weirdest broom rider band I’ve EVER seen.”

“Well, they’re gone now,” mused Tufarmem. “Maybe we can practice some more.”

“Let’s do it tomorrow,” suggested Yunfeen. “I need to ask Malnar about it. Maybe she would know.”

* * *

“You don’t know either?” asked Yunfeen the next morning as she and Beruka spoke to Malnar.

“No, I don’t,” confirmed Malnar. “Mama didn’t know anything about it either.”

“Now that IS peculiar,” muttered Beruka.

“Did you see what they looked like?” asked Malnar.

“My vision’s worse than yours, Malnar,” remarked Beruka. “They looked splotchy to me.”

“I didn’t see their faces only because they had a mask that hid their features,” muttered Yunfeen.

“Did anyone else in your family see it aside from you three?” asked Malnar.

“No, they said that our ships’ sensors didn’t detect them last night,” answered Yunfeen. “You know, now that I think about it, I’m surprised the Furies were allowed to practice last night.”

“The upcoming game’s a pretty important one,” reminded Malnar, “and it could last into the night. …You know, that just made me realize that the band last night must have had a higher priority.”

“An unaffiliated broom rider band?” asked Beruka. “I’d say that’s not possible, but your story says otherwise.”

“Somehow, I feel like shenanigans are about to happen this week,” grumbled Malnar.

* * *

“You’re absolutely sure you can’t tell me what your mother said yesterday?” Elmar asked Calandra that day.

“Sorry, but what Mother told me and Orbak is classified Code Black,” answered Calandra.

“So, you’re all sworn to secrecy.”

“’Fraid so.”

“That complicates things.”

“Sorry, but it is what it is.”

“Why would your mother want to stage a secret operation during the Under-union festival?”

“Well, she thinks this operation will help the Realms.” Calandra looked out the window. “Her heart’s in the right place, you know. She DOES care for the kingdom. She’s kind, good-hearted…”

“Stupid.” While Elmar said it under his breath, Calandra heard that and shot him a Look!

“She is not!” Elmar figured that it would be illogical to hide his real feelings now.

“She certainly is! She’s an ox who can’t put together 2 and 2 if you spelled out the instructions!”

“Now, that’s enough!” Calandra jabbed her finger into his chest. “Need I remind you that she’s gonna be your mother-in-law?! …Speaking of which, I’ve got wedding dresses to try out. I’ll see you in the morning and you WON’T be talking about my mother like that again!” She then stormed off.

“…Well, I’m hardly wrong,” muttered Elmar.


	21. Chapter 21

Foresna, Lardeth, and Falnii were enjoying a nice, romantic rail ride during the night. It was on a private, open-roofed coach that was powered by an engine. It was going slow along a branch line along the continent’s southern coast. Foresna breathed in the salty air. “Man, this is a nice view,” sighed Foresna happily.

“I have to admit, no view in the Over-realm can match this,” agreed Lardeth.

“You know,” mused Falnii, “I’ve never been to the Galdredan Lava Kingdom before the _Endeavor_ had to come here.”

“What do you think so far?” asked Lardeth.

“…It’s lovely,” sighed Falnii happily as she leaned her head onto Lardeth’s shoulder. She then brought Foresna’s head down to her lap and stroked his hair. They all gave a contented sigh as the coach continued its leisurely run down the track. Their eyes soon shut as they let the noise of the coach’s wheels on the track bring them to sleep…a sleep that was interrupted as the coach suddenly lurched as it went over a set of points to a siding! Foresna moved to the front of the coach and hit the brakes as the coach traveled between two rows of freight cars. The coach stopped and the three looked at their surroundings.

“What in the Depths…?!” snapped Foresna before he made a call to the nearby signal box. “Excuse me,” he began as the Signalwoman operating the box accepted the call, “my lovers and I were taking a nice tour down your line when we ended up in a siding. What’s going on?”

“I’m afraid, Sir,” replied the Signalwoman, “that all trains had to be diverted into a secluded area, by order of Queen Narven herself.”

“What for?!” demanded Lardeth as he and Falnii joined Foresna.

“She wouldn’t say,” replied the Signalwoman, “only that it was part of a project.”

“Oh, peachy!” grunted Lardeth.

“Thanks,” grumbled Foresna as he ended the call.

“Just once,” sighed Lardeth as he looked towards the sky, “I’d like to have a romantic excursion with at least one of my lovers without something going wrong!”

“We’ll have to make sure Queen Narven hears of this,” declared Falnii.

“You know, I rather hope Calandra takes the throne quickly,” muttered Lardeth. “She seems to have her heart AND head in the right…” a noise then interrupted him, a noise that froze his soul! “Th…that noise!” he squeaked.

“Might have been the wind,” gulped Foresna.

“No, I recognize that sound!” insisted Lardeth. “Don’t you remember?! Dad’s ghost engine made that sound when it whistled!”

“Lardeth, we all saw him and his train reach the Heights last year, remember?!” urged Falnii. Another noise then rang out. They saw five white streaks in the sky.

“What were they?!” asked Foresna.

“If they weren’t going so fast, I might have seen them,” mused Falnii.

“I caught a glimpse of them!” called Lardeth.

“What did they look like?” asked Foresna.

“A broomstick band of five, all in white!”

“Isn’t that what Malnar, Gorfanth, and Arsha saw?”

“Sure sounds like it,” muttered Falnii. “We need to talk to them when we get back.”

* * *

Orbak was walking through the corridors of the _Endeavor_ as the overhaul was finishing up. With any luck, Endea would wake up within two days. As he passed by a conference room, he heard the conversation. “You saw them too?!” yelped Malnar as she met with all those that had seen the broom rider band so far.

“They were rather difficult to miss,” replied Lardeth.

“What’s going on here?” asked Yunfeen as she stroked Beruka’s middle head.

“Wait a minute,” called Termaf, “isn’t this their anniversary?”

“…Whose anniversary?” asked Arsha.

“Oh, yeah, it is,” remarked Malnar. “There’s an Under-realm legend about a five-rider band that died.”

“Oh, yeah, that one,” recalled Yunfeen.

“Mind telling those who aren’t initially from the Under-realm about it?” requested Foresna.

“I’m sure I told you about them?” asked Gorfanth.

“I can’t say as I recall any stories like that,” remarked Arsha.

“Nor me,” supplied Lardeth.

“News to me,” reported Falnii.

“I have to agree with my old home’s Crown Prince,” muttered Tufarmem.

“I’m surprised,” muttered Beruka. “I would have thought you’d have heard it from Loondal.”

“Well, it’s not a happy Ghost story,” warned Malnar. “Heck, I’d hardly call it a ‘Ghost’ story.”

“What WOULD you call it?” asked Arsha.

“…A Ghoul story.” Her audience was then captivated. “They’re the first Ghouls, prototype Revenants. During the War of the Realms, my first ancestor, Intrag the Conqueror, was growing more impatient with the stalemate the war became. He ordered his top mages to create unstoppable soldiers for him to conquer the Realms or suffer horribly.

“The mages soon came up with a theory. Vampire blood has been known to have mystic properties, even going so far as to revive recently dead animals of all Realms and give said animals a smidge of Vampire powers. So, they theorized that a generous amount of Vampire blood would revive recently dead soldiers.

“When Intrag heard the plan, he ordered them to enact it. They scoured the Realms for five of the greatest warriors, killed them, and then applied Vampire blood, taken from Vampires who had failed Intrag. Intrag came to see the bodies walk on their own. He was impressed and gave the order to mount brooms and fly about, spreading his gospel.

“Unfortunately, something was wrong. The Ghouls didn’t understand Intrag’s instructions. They simply flew around the skies of the Under-realm. When Intrag heard the reports, he was furious. He mounted his own broom and pursued them. He ordered them to return home for reeducation, but they refused. They said that they were under orders to fly around the sky and they must complete that mission.

“Intrag was enraged. He fired his own magic, but nothing phased them. Whatever damage they suffered, even under his strongest magic, they shrugged it off and resumed their patrol of the sky. They didn’t shoot him down, just went around him constantly. Intrag was furious. His mages had failed him, and they were executed on the spot. That was mere days before the Message was discovered.

“Many have tried to undo what was done to the Ghouls but were unsuccessful. They are cursed to forever wander the night skies of the Under-realm, appearing only on the anniversary of their creation, earning the name ‘White Riders’. Any who catch sight of them, woe be to them.” Malnar ended her story and her audience was in some form of self-reassurance.

“W…what kind of…woe?” gulped Falnii.

“Any kind,” answered Gorfanth, “from the most minor to the most major.”

“Oh dear,” sighed Orbak from outside the conference room. He went towards the entrance ramp without another word.

* * *

Calandra was in another dress fitting session. There was one particular wedding dress that caught her eye and she decided to try it out. It was a little loose fitting on her, but she liked the design. The Royal Seamstress was taking measurements and making decisions on alterations. “Now, the shoulder-revealing collar is, in my opinion, a nice touch,” she mused.

“Maybe,” sighed Calandra, “but I want to drape my arms around Elmar’s shoulders when we kiss.”

“Well, with that in mind…” muttered the Royal Seamstress before someone knocked on the door.

“Come in!” called Calandra. Orbak then entered the room. The Royal Seamstress knelt in his presence.

“What can we do for you, your Majesty?” she asked.

“I need to speak to Calandra about certain…sightings,” explained Orbak. The Royal Seamstress was confused.

“Er, would you mind leaving us alone for a sec?” asked Calandra.

“Um, very well, your Highness,” mumbled the Royal Seamstress. She then left the room. Once the door closed, Calandra turned to Orbak.

“There were more sightings?” she asked.

“Foresna, Lardeth, and Falnii saw them last night,” confirmed Orbak. Calandra flopped into a chair.

“Great, now we’ve got THREE sightings in the span of two nights!”

“There’s more. When all the witnesses came together, Malnar told them about the White Riders.”

“That’s gonna cause panic! Not what Mother was hoping for!”

“But exactly what you and I said would happen.”

“Does Mother know? Should we tell everyone?”

“Your mother knows and, when we met, she voted ‘no’ on saying anything.”

“Your Majesty, I know this operation is predicated on secrecy, but Mother’s being stubborn right now. She needs to understand that if there are any more sightings, the word ‘covert’ won’t mean a damn thing.”

“You know better than I do that Andwayla has a knack for remaining ignorant, even in the presence of overwhelming facts.”

“So, what, we just let this play out?”

“We don’t exactly have much choice.” Calandra sighed in defeat.

“All right, I’ll alter the event schedule as best I can to at least minimize sightings. With any luck, we’ll keep the situation from escalating.”

“I daresay the Divine Ones will have their work cut out for them in answering prayers for good luck.”

“No kidding. This could be what gives Dr. Borg the excuse she needs to strike against us.”


	22. Chapter 22

Tornoth and his new partner, a male Orc named Bulshnak, headed towards their destination. Bulshnak had the charisma of a potato, droning on through the rulebook and zinging Tornoth for even the slightest infraction. The horseless carriage stopped at the foot of a dirt driveway leading to a small house. “Steelhorn Haven,” grumbled Tornoth.

“The correct address is…” interjected Bulshnak.

“I lived here when I was a calf, so I’ll use the name Dad gave it!” snapped Tornoth. Bulshnak scoffed at being brushed off like that as they exited the carriage and went up the driveway. They arrived at the door and rang the doorbell. “I’m surprised Dad wanted anything to do with us.”

“With you, specifically.”

“Look, I may not be the favorite of the herd, but I’m not disowned. Dad still keeps in contact with me.” The door opened to reveal Gorfanth. “…Well, well, well! Hello, Gorie!”

“What did I say about that stupid name?!” snapped Gorfanth.

“Sorry, Gorie.” Tornoth laughed. “What brings you back home?”

“Family help. There’s a wagon train that needs to get to the Welmark Well of Fire and it needs to be there by tomorrow morning.”

“What’s the train full of? Your old dollies?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this. …Tornoth, I need to arrange a continual delivery contract with the Galdredan Reliable Road Services.” Tornoth stared…then fell to the porch floor in hysterical laughter. Bulshnak arched a hairy eyebrow as Gorfanth just gave his brother a deadpan look. Tornoth then climbed up the porch’s support and held himself to the railing as he calmed down. “…Finished?”

“Wait, you’re serious?” asked Tornoth as his amusement faded faster.

“Yes. I need a route to the Well and you guys offer the fastest routes.”

“What do you need us for? We’ve all been there once or twice.”

“You more than us! The routes Great-Grandpa took when we were younger were closed off and he’s getting on in years!”

“I thought living on a skyship meant you didn’t NEED help!”

“Living on a skyship means knowing when to ask for help and I’m asking for help now!”

“Regretfully,” fussed Bulshnak, “Regulation 7, Subsection 9, paragraph 3 clearly says that we cannot negotiate a contract at so late a time unless there was a form of assured quid pro quo.”

“What sort of quid pro quo?” asked Gorfanth, suspiciously.

“That can vary from client to client,” answered Bulshnak. “It can be an actual service now or a later favor.”

“…I’m more inclined to accept a later favor,” remarked Tornoth.

“Forget it!” snarled Gorfanth. “I’d rather owe a favor to Reb Rojam than you!”

“Then we can’t negotiate a contract at this time,” chuckled Tornoth. “Regulations are QUITE clear! Have fun finding someone else!” He and Bulshnak then departed as Gorfanth mooed angrily at their backsides before slamming the door. “I love making him mad!” Tornoth chuckled to himself.

“Regulation 4!” fussed Bulshnak. “Potential clients may NOT be an…antago…” he trailed off as he looked up in the sky.

“What’s up with you?” asked Tornoth as he followed Bulshnak’s gaze. His own eyes then grew to the size of dinner plates. Flying overhead was the white broom band!

“A…Are those…?!” stammered Bulshnak. “Th…They look like…! Galtrak, protect us! They’re real!”

“Quick! Into the house!” urged Tornoth. They pounded up the drive and back onto the porch. Tornoth retrieved the spare key from a panel inside the exterior wall, put it into the door lock, opened the door, then they dashed into the house and slammed it shut, panting in fear.

“What are you two doing in here?!” protested a voice.

“GORFANTH!” cried Tornoth as they whirled around to face his brother.

“What’s the matter with you?!” snapped Gorfanth. “You sound like you’re going through puberty!”

“Don…don’t be stupid!” stammered Tornoth as he regained his gruff voice.

“Me?! You’re the one who flew in here like he’s seen a ghost!”

“Maybe I did…”

“What? You know what, forget it. I’m in no mood for crazy explanations. That wagon train needs to leave tonight, so fine! Take it and I’ll owe you a favor!”

“Er, never mind the favor! I’d be more than happy to help my big brother! No charge whatsoever!”

“…Really?”

“Of course! We’re family, aren’t we? We gotta help each other out!”

“Oookaay, I don’t know who you are or what you’ve done with Tornoth…but I’ll take your offer. Actually…” a wicked grin then crossed Gorfanth’s snout, “I must insist on repaying the favor.”

“How?”

“I won’t tell everyone you squealed like a calf!” Tornoth’s tail flicked in irritation as he looked at Bulshnak. The Orc shrugged and he sighed in defeat.

“Fine. I’ll accept that. Where’s the wagon train?”

“Garage shed 2. It’s already opened.”

“I’ll drive the carriage up and hook it up.”

“Splendid! Pleasure doing business with you!” Tornoth snorted as he and Bulshnak left the house. Gorfanth then looked at the small altar. “Whoever’s watching the whole thing, this is probably wicked of me, but I’m gonna enjoy hanging this over his head!”

* * *

The next night followed and Endea was awake again! Her overhaul was finished, and she enjoyed a nice meal after being welcomed back. She was then taken on a rail-ride similar to the one Lardeth and his group took. Her companion was Nazay at the time and he had taken her to a 4 F’s show with the Wonderous Whites as the stars. They had recently made their ships Mechanicas and they became members of the family. After the show, Endea and Nazay returned to the open auto-coach and went back down the line…before running into a complication. “And people say _I_ can’t navigate on the ground!” grumbled Nazay.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Endea as she brought the coach to a stop.

“Face it, Endea! We’re lost!”

“How’s that possible?!”

“Because we don’t know where we are!”

“Nazay, it’s not like we took the wrong road! We can only go where the tracks take us! Since we passed over a bridge spanning a lava river, I’d say we’re on a branch line near the Welmark Well of Fire!”

“Which we shouldn’t be! We’re supposed to be on the MAIN line!”

“Maybe there was a points failure, or maybe the Signalman made a mistake. In any event, I fail to see this as OUR problem! We’re probably about 500 Mebs from the Old Palace Theater Station. If I’m right, we stop there, then get directions back onto the main line from the Stationmaster.”

“I’m just not too keen on traveling down an unknown line in the middle of the night away from your main body! What if someone’s meant to come down this way?”

“You’re right. Maybe we should go up and check.”

“…I guess that’s the best plan we’ve got so far.” Endea then brought the auto-coach up to a cautious speed and they went down the line.

“Er, Nazay, are you familiar with the White Riders?”

“I’ve heard that legend dozens of times.”

“Then, about the sightings…”

“Honestly, I think it’s all some ridiculous hoax. Someone’s trying to stir up a panic. Maybe one of Dr. Borg’s plans.”

“Why would she want to do that?”

“To demoralize us, maybe. I don’t think we’ll see them.” Oh, if only Nazay was right! After getting directions back to the main line from the Stationmaster, they went down the line towards a loop that led to the main line. Traveling down the loop, there was a light. As they came nearer, the light could be seen as a fire…with the broom rider band hovering above them and casting something with their wands at the fire! “Okay, I take back what I said!” cried Nazay. “Sweet Olpen! What’s going on?! Why’s the ground on fire?!”

“It looks like…!” gulped Endea. “Commander, you don’t think that’s…a gateway to the Depths, do you?!”

“I’m not in a mood to find out! HIGHTAIL IT!” Endea opened the throttle and the coach roared down the track!

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, the band heard everything and saw them make a break for it. The leader shook their head. “Spotted and we made them panic,” they grumbled.

“I TOLD you guys this operation wouldn’t work!” snapped a second.

“Come on, be fair!” argued a third. “There’s plenty of broom rider traffic! This kingdom’s got the most broom riders in all the Realms!”

“None of them are an all-white band,” remarked a fourth. “We stuck out like a sore thumb just enough for people to spot us.”

“You know, if I were a superstitious person,” mumbled the last, “I’d start thinking that the White Riders were around.”

“Then we don’t have a choice,” muttered the leader. “I’m calling it.” They activated a communicator. “Your Majesty, people spotted us and ran in a panic. Operation: Warning Web is a failure. …I’m sorry, Your Majesty, but after an auto-coach fled from us, we felt like we had no choice. …Very well. We’ll be there shortly. Good night.”

“That’s it, then?” asked the fourth.

“That’s it,” confirmed the leader. “Whitefleet Platoon, return to base.” The broom riders then took off for their base of operations.


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone who had seen the broom riders met with Arsha in the conference room on the _Endeavor_. Nazay, Endea, Tornoth, and Bulshnak told them what they saw, causing Gorfanth to sympathize more with his brother. When Endea and Nazay explained what the riders were doing during their sighting, Lardeth threw his hands into the air. “Of course!” he complained. “After experiencing ghosts, why WOULDN’T Oyed come pay a visit?!”

“What do we do?!” gulped Falnii.

“Pray and repent, by the sound of it!” answered Tornoth.

“There isn’t enough time in all the Realms for you to do that, Tornoth!” snarked Gorfanth.

“ZIP IT, YOU REALM-TROTTING SISSY!” snarled Tornoth.

“Guys, fighting amongst ourselves is the worst thing to do right now!” called Arsha. “We need to come together. Nazay, Endea, get us to yellow alert. Malnar, Yunfeen, go tell the Royal Families about the White Riders and make sure you emphasize what Endea and Nazay saw. Lardeth…”

“Everyone, please!” called Calandra’s voice as she and Orbak entered the room.

“My friends, there’s no need to prepare for war just yet!” urged Orbak.

“Daddy, there is EVERY reason to prepare for war!” argued Yunfeen.

“She’s right!” agreed Malnar. “The White Riders are back, and it looks like Oyed’s managed to seize control of them! Why else would they open a gate to the Depths?!”

“They DIDN’T open a gate leading there,” replied Orbak.

“And the broom riders you guys saw aren’t even the White Riders,” supplied Calandra.

“…How do YOU know that?” asked Tornoth, suspicion furrowing his brow.

“Allow us to present the leader of the broom rider band,” answered Calandra. She and Orbak stepped aside to reveal the leader of the band take their mask of to reveal HIS features. Arsha’s jaw dropped. The leader was a human of Arsha’s skin tone.

“Tendrak!” she snarled as she set her hairpiece onto the table.

“You know him?” asked Foresna.

“You guys haven’t met him yet,” hissed Arsha. “Everyone, meet my cousin on my dad’s side, Tendrak Royana, leader of the Whitefleet Broom Platoon!”

“Hey, Arsha!” chuckled Tendrak. Arsha stood up and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him close to her face.

“You’re part of Realmfleet, aren’t you?! What’s the idea of terrorizing an Under-realm kingdom, Round Ears?! And you guys!” She pointed to Orbak and Calandra. “What’s the idea of letting them?!”

“Perhaps, I could explain myself, Pointy Ears!” snapped Tendrak.

“Yes, perhaps you should!” agreed Arsha as she let him go. Tendrak brushed his shirt and began.

“Let me start by saying it was never our intention to terrorize the Galdredan Lava Kingdom. We were summoned here to take part in a defense trial called ‘Operation: Warning Web’. The goal was to create an early warning system that would alert people of any potential threats Dr. Borg would fling at us. The Royal Families figured that, since this kingdom has the most broom riders, we would be inconspicuous enough to prevent any sightings. However, after Nazay and Endea spotted us last night, I had to declare the project a failure.”

“Then what about the fiery portal we saw you casting last night?” asked Nazay.

“That was no portal, Commander,” assured Tendrak. “One of my platoonmates is a smoker. He lit up a cigarette and I told him to snuff it for security’s sake. Unfortunately, it still retained its light as he tossed it to the ground onto a patch of dry grass. I figured we should spare the fire department a headache and ordered everyone to douse it. That’s what you two saw, the smoldering remains of us taking care of a fire.”

“I heard the whistle of my late father’s ghost train when Foresna, Falnii, and I saw you guys,” called Lardeth.

“What you heard, Your Highness,” answered Tendrak, “was the after-effects of a wind-dispelling charm. We were hit with really hard crosswinds, so we had to get rid of them for a safer flight. The freight cars you guys were stuck between had a flat bed of pipes and the wind must have passed through them at the right pitch to simulate a ghost engine’s whistle.”

“So, why wait until now to tell us all this?” asked Foresna.

“It was a Code Black operation,” explained Calandra. “The Royal Families didn’t want the details to leave the room they were using to discuss this. I was in on the conversation because Mother wanted to test me on whether or not I would blab about a Code Black operation to the ones I loved.”

“So, even Elmar was ignorant about this?” inquired Arsha.

“He was until last night,” replied Calandra.

“In order for a Code Black operation to be declassified,” continued Orbak, “the people in charge would have to unanimously vote on it or the one carrying out the operation would have to declare it a failure. Queen Andwayla Narven, in all the times we discussed this after the first few sightings, voted to keep it classified. She wasn’t happy when Tendrak took the decision out of our hands. Honestly, I’m glad he did, because the rumor about the White Riders returning at any point in time was always proven false.”

“What makes you say that?” asked Malnar.

“I’m surprised you and Yunfeen of all people don’t know!” remarked Orbak. “The White Riders were laid to rest during the First Age of Unity! During King Rentar Emboramii’s reign, Rentar gathered scientists and mages from across the Realms to try and cure the White Riders as a way of making reparations towards those families. They found a way and restored them to a peaceful rest, taking the bodies back to their families so they could be interred properly and rest in peace. Any time there were sightings, it was always the power of suggestion from a swindler or some young punks trying to scare people. Rentar made the details of their final rest public, so I’m surprised you girls forgot that!” Yunfeen and Malnar turned beet-red in embarrassment.

“Mally,” gulped Yunfeen.

“Yes, Yunny?”

“I think we goofed!” Yunfeen hid herself behind her fan.

“That’s a distinct possibility.” Malnar put her head to the table.

“So, there’s no ghouls flying around?” asked Arsha as she set her hairpiece back into its usual place.

“No, there’s no ghouls flying around,” confirmed Orbak.

“Are you friggin’ KIDDING me?!” snapped Tornoth. “You mean to tell me that Bulshnak and I embarrassed ourselves in front of Gorfanth because you guys wanted to play with your new toys?!”

“…How did you embarrass yourself?” asked Malnar as she picked her head up.

“What?!” yelped Tornoth. “Forget I said anything!”

“Come on, Tornoth!” chuckled Lardeth. “Out with it!”

“No! I won’t!” snapped Tornoth.

“You know what?” giggled Arsha. “We don’t need him! We can ask Gorfanth!”

“Don’t you dare, Gorfanth!” snarled Tornoth.

“I won’t,” assured Gorfanth. “Sorry, everyone, but my staying mum on the details is all part of a contract with his company.”

“Then Bulshnak can talk!” suggested Falnii.

“No, I can’t,” rumbled Bulshnak.

“Can’t or won’t?” chuckled Foresna. As everyone had a turn ribbing Tornoth and Bulshnak, Orbak and Calandra stayed in the back, observing the whole thing. This incident would be going to the public after this, but they weren’t so sure of the repercussions.

“Excuse me, Your Majesty,” muttered Calandra to Orbak as she left the room. She made her way to Elmar’s quarters and found him running his hands over his face. “Elmar, sweetie?”

“I just had a call from Councilman Torrudai,” he mumbled. “He’s demanding to speak with you.”

“…He’s not happy with Mother,” sighed Calandra. “I’ll speak with him.”

“Communications console’s over there.” Calandra sat down and keyed in a command to connect with Torrudai. She then put in a passcode, followed by completing a retinal scan before an old man appeared.

“Your Highness, I’ve been looking for you,” he grunted.

“Elmar told me you were looking for me,” replied Calandra.

“I’ll be blunt, your mother’s decision in light of the panic that went on has made many of my colleagues and people VERY unhappy.”

“I’ve been told that by the people themselves.”

“Then you have a better grasp of the situation. I need to make this very clear; the Galdredan Council has just barely voted to let your mother continue ruling until you marry Elmar and he retires from Realmfleet. However, that was a pretty slim vote. Right now, people have no confidence in your mother’s abilities.”

“Her heart is in the right place, Councilman.”

“Perhaps, but you have frequently said that her head isn’t.”

“…Yes, I did.”

“Your Highness, the only reason that she’s still in command of our kingdom is that she DID propose effective methods of routing Splitter operatives for all Realms and imprisoning them. You must understand that if she does something like this again…”

“Just give me a heads-up so I can return to claim the throne if the vote swings that way.”

“…I’m glad you understand, Your Highness. For now, safe travels.” The call ended and Calandra put her head in her hands.

“…I know she’s my mother,” she mumbled to Elmar, “but she’s not doing our kingdom any favors.”

“Well, we cannot change her so easily,” muttered Elmar. “We can only hope that her future actions will be less…absurd.”

“Yeah…” Calandra simply sat in Elmar’s lap as he wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring hug.

“…You know,” mused Elmar, “I believe the 4 F’s are going to be performing within the last 10 days of this week.”

“…Yeah, I could do with some 4 F entertainment,” chuckled Calandra.


	24. Chapter 24

It was the next to last official night of the Under-union Festival and the 4 Fs’ Beautiful Blues were performing their Felansi dance routine in front of a large crowd. The ladies passionately danced, their hands clapping to keep time for the gentlemen to strum their guitars. They were pouring their souls into the routine, closing their eyes and letting the music guide them, yet concentrating intensely on their steps. The music then reached its crescendo and the clapping and steps intensified until one last strum of guitars stopped the ladies in a flourish. The crowd applauded wildly as the ladies held their pose for a few seconds until they all opened their fans, fanned themselves as they curtsied slyly, then they pointed their fans to the men as they got up, holding their guitars and bowing, then hugging the ladies as they walked off aside from Tufarmem as she spoke to her husbands before sitting in a chair and fanning herself alone onstage. As the rest of the Blues exited stage left, Termaf came in stage right and cast her gaze over the audience with a worried expression, as if she were looking for something. “Hi, pal!” called Tufarmem to Termaf. Termaf then turned to Tufarmem and approached her.

“Did you call me ‘pal’?” she asked. Tufarmem looked a little confused but nodded. “Why, I haven’t heard that word in years. You know, kid, I wasn’t always a wandering floozy like you.”

“…She call me a floozy?” Tufarmem asked the audience.

“Ah, back then, it was a brighter time,” continued Termaf, ignoring her question. “I remember the days of yore when I was a happily married woman. Then, one day, a stranger came to my house, begging me for food and shelter, so I told her to make my home her home. Boy, she did.”

“Ooh.” Sympathy was strong in Tufarmem’s comment.

“Yes, ooh, indeed. One night, I came home from work and called out for my darling husband. ‘Lanswey! Oh, Lanswey! …Lanswey? Lanswey, the bread-winner’s here!’ Then…I found it!”

“…Found what?”

“A note. A note on his pillow!” Termaf looked like she was about to burst into tears.

“Wh…what did the note say?”

“It was one of those cold-blooded notes. ‘Termaf, I’m running away with Yunfeen!’” Termaf then broke down as Tufarmem got up from her chair and rubbed Termaf’s back in reassurance. Soon, Termaf stopped crying as her face hardened. “I swore, then and there, to all the Divine Ones, that I would catch them and make them pay for breaking my heart! I packed my bags and left my house for a nomadic life, hunting them and gathering any information I could about them! My first stop was in the Over-realm in the Drelda Forest, and the Fae told me that I had missed them by three days! On with the chase! To the Gamfinar Jungle, then to the Coliamdii Kingdom! Then the Falchineve Drider colony! Then to the Mid-realm! Largandra! Vorkath! Aridu! Last, back to my native Under-realm! Crelima City! Frigandor! Realmgate City! Then, at last, I met my hated enemy, face to face, in the Grilthan Forest! Specifically, at Alanshi Falls!” Her expression then turned crazed. “ALANSHI FALLS!” She then turned to Tufarmem slowly. “Slowly I turned! And step by step, smarg by smarg, I crept up to her!” She did the same to Tufarmem, then took her chin. “And, standing at the precipice, when I felt her hot breath on my cheek, I LET HER HAVE IT!” She then started beating on Tufarmem!

“HELP!” shrieked Tufarmem. “MURDER! POLICE! HELP!” Termaf then stopped and appeared to regain her senses.

“Wait, you’re not my hated enemy!”

“No! I’m the lady who called you pal!” Tufarmem then readjusted her dress and tried to steady Termaf.

“Forgive me, I haven’t been well. It’s that place! Every time I hear it, it tears me apart!”

“Doesn’t do ME any good, either!” Tufarmem then turned to the audience. “Ungrateful, that’s what it is! How do you like a dame like that?! I talk to her, try to be friendly, and she flies off the handle because she hears ‘Alanshi Falls’!”

“ALANSHI FALLS!”

“Oh no!” gulped Tufarmem as Termaf turned to Tufarmem slowly.

“Slowly I turned! And step by step, smarg by smarg, I crept up to her!” She did the same to Tufarmem, then took her chin. “And, standing at the precipice, when I felt her hot breath on my cheek, I LET HER HAVE IT!” She then started beating on Tufarmem again!

“HEY! HEY! HEY!” Termaf stopped and stumbled near stage left.

“It’s that man! I’ll kill him! Her too! …Blood?” Termaf then looked down and cried out. “RIVERS OF BLOOD! POOLS OF BLOOD! HA HA! THE BLOOD!” She then went offstage, leaving Tufarmem to fix herself up.

“What a meeting!” As she dusted herself off, Yunfeen came onstage and bumped into her. “Pardon me, pal!” mumbled Tufarmem.

“…Did you call me ‘pal’?” asked Yunfeen, causing Tufarmem to gulp. “It’s been a long time since I heard the word ‘pal’.”

“You too?” quizzed Tufarmem. “Haven’t you got any friends?”

“That’s what I was getting to, the dirty soul-leech! She tried to take him away from me! AH! But she didn’t succeed! So, she trailed me!”

“To the Drelda Forest?”

“…Yes.” Tufarmem swallowed nervously before continuing.

“Then the Gamfinar Jungle, the Coliamdii Kingdom, the Falchineve Drider colony, Largandra, Vorkath, Aridu, Crelima City, Frigandor, and Realmgate City?”

“Yes! YES! But how did you know?!”

“You’d be surprised!” Tufarmem then sat back in her chair. “Then she found you at the Grilthan Forest’s Alanshi Falls!”

“ALANSHI FALLS!” A crazed expression crossed Yunfeen’s face.

“Not again!” yelped Tufarmem.

“Slowly I turned! And step by step, smarg by smarg, I crept up to her!” She did the same to Tufarmem, then took her chin. “And, standing at the precipice, when she got ready to swing, I LET HER HAVE IT!” Now SHE beat on Tufarmem.

“SOMEONE HELP ME!” She then stopped when Tufarmem cried out.

“What have I done?! Blood! The Judge! BLOOD!” That was when Termaf arrived back onstage. Yunfeen caught sight of her. “Ah, it’s you!”

“Oh, there you are, Yunfeen!” snarled Termaf.

“Why…!” growled Yunfeen as they inched towards each other…then hugged each other! “Why, it’s been too long!” cheered Yunfeen.

“I’ll say!” laughed Termaf. “I almost caught up with you in the Drelda Forest!”

“I think I saw you in Aridu, but it could have been a mirage.”

“Shame he strung us along like that.”

“When did you find out?”

“Well, I heard the news in Frigandor, but never believed it until after our encounter.”

“Go on, where did you find her?” Tufarmem urged.

“Forget about it!” replied Yunfeen.

“Yeah, it’s past history,” agreed Termaf.

“Why, you cowards!” snarled Tufarmem. “You’re afraid to say ‘Alanshi Falls!’”

“ALANSHI FALLS!” repeated Termaf and Yunfeen with a crazed expression on their faces.

“You stay away from me!” yelped Tufarmem.

“Slowly I turned!” continued Termaf and Yunfeen as they slowly turned and approached her, their expressions still crazed. “And step by step, smarg by smarg, I…!”

“Let them have it!” called Tufarmem as she flung clouds at their faces and dashed off, stage right. The audience applauded as Tufarmem returned and joined Yunfeen and Termaf in a bow.

“Thank you all for joining us!” bid Termaf.

“This is one of our family’s best gigs ever, despite all the mishaps!” continued Yunfeen.

“Unfortunately, the Closing Ceremony is tomorrow, which means we must say good night and goodbye,” sighed Tufarmem.

“Who knows where we’ll perform next,” mused Termaf. “We don’t know, we just go where the wind leads our skyships. But, despair not, for we will never stop performing! With that, the Feisty Felansi Forsorna Family bids you all a fond farewell!” The three gave one last bow as the audience applauded. They then exited stage right, waving goodbye and smiling all the while.

* * *

The day finally came. The Closing Ceremony was prepared as the Royal Families sat in their respective positions. The announcer took his place at the podium and began. “Well, it seems our collective memory of certain legends is rather…lacking, for want of a better term. I personally can’t believe I forgot that the White Riders were put to rest long ago. Still, we had fun and having the 4 F’s perform here was a really nice touch. With all that, the reigning monarchs may now step forward and light their fireworks!” Andwayla began.

“I am Queen Andwayla Narven, ruler of the Galdredan Lava Kingdom!” She snapped her fingers and fireworks launched into the air, lighting the sky with her home’s colors.

“I am King Exarla Yunumtey, ruler of the Greltharg Merfolk Kingdom!” He did the same as Andwayla, and thus was the way for all monarchs.

“I am King Alnedar Yerudii, ruler of the Morgonthor Trench!”

“I am Queen Yurmar Hanthuu, ruler of Crelima City!”

“I am King Esirat Glasnita, ruler of Frigandor!”

“I am King Enrel Wenshar, humble ruler of the Actanila Mega-shark Grounds.”

“I am Queen Landuii Altror, ruler of the Calnthor Merfolk Kingdom!”

“I am Queen Endomu Gokurah, ruler of the Greshkagh Mountains!”

“I am King Endormak Tothen, ruler of the Grilthan Forest!”

“I am High Priestess Torunath Lundalii, ruler of the Haldebor Drider Caves!”

“I am Queen Rutalmer Worodai, ruler of Realmgate City!”

“I am Lord Tomugath Varsek, Ruler of Falgreth!”

“I am Chancellor Penshek Tolshoon, ruler of Dwelga!”

“And I am Under-King Orbak Emboramii, ruler of the Belsnath Citadel!” The last fireworks launched, and the crowd cheered. As everyone left for their ships, Malnar gave one last goodbye to her family.

“I’ll be sure to come back the instant Arsha’s completed her tour!” assured Malnar.

“And we’ll keep your room untouched,” answered Orbak.

“…Hey, where’s Mama?” asked Yunfeen.

“Oh, crud! I forgot to ask!” Orbak chided himself. “Arsha, Elmpam’s going to her old home to give a sermon at the church. Could she bum a ride off you?”

“Certainly!” answered Arsha. “Where is she?”

“She’s outside the _Endeavor_ with Denstra right now, waiting to get your word.”

“Then we’ll be there straight away! Farewell, Orbak!”

“May the Divine Ones bless you with clear skies!” wished Orbak. Soon, he left for his own ship, then they stopped by one of the ships the Forsorna family uses. They met with a female Troll in the same style and color of dress Yunfeen usually wore.

“Everyone, meet the Red Matriarch, Lantwee Forsorna!” bid Yunfeen.

“A pleasure to meet you all,” greeted Lantwee. “I trust you’ve all enjoyed our performances?”

“We certainly did!” answered Malnar.

“Then let me present a gift to you.” Lantwee then pulled out a data crystal. “This contains all our performances throughout the existence of our family, even the ones from this week.”

“Thank you, Ms. Lantwee!” Malnar accepted the data crystal.

“Anything for extended family. It’s got a variety of menu options and will constantly be updated with each performance.”

“I will be sure to binge all the performances when I get the chance! Break a leg!”

“And you too!” Yunfeen and Malnar hugged each other one last time before Yunfeen joined Lantwee. Arsha then led her group to the _Endeavor_ and met with Elmpam and Denstra.

“Captain, did you receive word of Queen Elmpam’s journey?” asked Denstra.

“Orbak himself told me,” answered Arsha. “We’ll happily take her. Queen Elmpam, welcome aboard.”

“Many thanks,” bid Elmpam. “You know, this is my first time setting foot on a _Dauntless_ -class vessel.”

“Then you’ve picked the perfect one to board for the first time, now that she’s gotten an overhaul.” They went up the ramp and Arsha led Elmpam and her lovers to the bridge. There was a new addition to the bridge. “…Four chairs, I see. Is one of them for Endea?”

“Yep,” confirmed Denstra. “So, if we face the chairs with our backs to the screen, from left to right, they’re the Ship’s Counselor, the Captain, the XO, and the Ship’s Mechanica.”

“Then we’re in business,” declared Arsha as she sat in her new seat while Elmpam and Arsha’s lovers watched the whole thing from the observation balcony. “Nazay, lay in a course for the nearest Under to Over Realmgate, then take us to the Coliamdii Kingdom.”

“Course laid in, Captain,” reported Nazay.

“Nice and easy.” At Arsha’s command, the _Endeavor_ rose into the air.

“Bridge, this is the Chief Engineer!” called Thangred over the comms. “Everything’s running smoother than ever!”

“That’s no exaggeration,” confirmed Endea. “I feel 10,000 years younger!”

“Good to hear!” praised Arsha. “Just keep us posted. Bridge out.” The _Endeavor_ then went on its way to the Realmgate.


	25. Chapter 25

The _Endeavor_ made it to the Coliamdii Kingdom, the Over-realm’s most frigid area. Elmpam sighed happily as she put on her old Coliamdii clothes. She DID have a bit of a time trying to match her arms to their proper sleeves, but she got them correct. As she, Arsha, and Malnar went down the entrance ramp, her tail was wagging happily. “Back to the old fisher’s grounds!” she yipped.

“You always light up whenever we visit here,” observed Malnar.

“You’d do the same if you spent most of your adult life in another place outside your home,” answered Elmpam.

“…Fair point.” Malnar then turned to Arsha. “You coming?”

“Sorry, but I can’t,” replied Arsha. “I still need to help set up for Elmar and Calandra’s wedding in a few days. You two enjoy yourselves.”

“We will,” promised Elmpam. She then led Malnar in one direction as Arsha waved them off. She then went back into the ship and made her way to where the wedding banquet would be held, Barmek’s Bar and Grill. Mr. Barmek and Jaltor were discussing some final edits to the menu with Calandra and Elmar.

“So, the sausage became too expensive,” Calandra summed up what Mr. Barmek and Jaltor told her. “Are there any acceptable substitutes?”

“Unless you’re fine with losing the spicy flavor, no,” sighed Mr. Barmek.

“What else has that kick that can be made quickly?”

“Well, there IS a salmon dish…”

“You’ve got Galdredan salmon?” asked Elmar.

“Yeah, a whole shelf of it,” replied Jaltor.

“…You know, I haven’t had salmon since my 300th birthday,” mused Calandra.

“And fish IS part of a Merperson’s usual diet,” agreed Elmar.

“And you like fish too.”

“Indeed.”

“So, is that a ‘yes’ on the fish?” asked Jaltor. The future bride and groom looked at each other, then nodded.

“Go ahead with a salmon dish!” declared Calandra.

“Perfect!” declared Mr. Barmek.

“Wait a minute,” called Arsha, attracting their attention, “how did the sausage get so expensive?”

“Remember that outbreak of foot and mouth?” asked Calandra.

“…It was that bad?” quizzed Arsha.

“Yep. Farmers had to raise the price on their healthy livestock to turn a decent profit.”

“Yikes.” Just then, Shalvey came up. “Commander, what can I do for you?”

“A message from Realmfleet,” reported Shalvey. “Oltor’s been spotted here.”

“…Oltor?!” repeated Arsha. “The Over-splitter Supreme?!”

“The same. All ships are being searched by order of King Tegnar and King Lektem Yantoru. Yes, even Realmfleet ships are being searched. They don’t want him leaving this place.”

“Well, if the search party has a warrant, we’ll happily cooperate.”

* * *

The Search Party’s commander presented the warrant to Arsha when they arrived an hour later. Once everything checked out, Arsha bade them to carry out their search. The stereotype for Inus is that they’re able to smell a criminal from across a continent in any Realm. They’ve cultivated that for a while by joining law enforcement organizations. The commander stayed behind to speak with Arsha. “I know you’re Elgrad’s daughter and that the Royanas aren’t known for being nice to Splitters,” he remarked, “but we cannot afford any chances.”

“I understand, Sir,” assured Arsha. The search lasted for a good two hours, each room being turned upside-down, restored, turned upside-down again, and restored again to really make sure Oltor wasn’t on the ship. The search turned up nothing, so the Search Party pulled out, the commander thanking Arsha for her and the crew’s cooperation. When gone, the whole ship shuddered, no matter where the crew member was. After the whole thing, Arsha spoke with Denstra and Dalengor about it.

“I have to say, I almost panicked,” muttered Denstra.

“How so? You’re not a pirate anymore,” replied Dalengor.

“I’ve been one long enough to flinch whenever someone even utters the phrase ‘search the ship’.”

“That engrained into your skull, huh?” mused Arsha.

“Yeah, being a former pirate has its disadvantages.”

“It also has its advantages. I mean, you DID help us beat Reb back on your first days here.”

“…Yeah, I guess it does.”

* * *

Malnar and Elmpam’s carriage arrived at Elmpam’s childhood home and released them at the foot of a marked path to the door. Elmpam paid the driver and he left as Malnar and Elmpam headed up the path. As they got closer, Elmpam could see people coming to a shed, people that wore police uniforms! “What in all the Realms?” she muttered.

“There’s been a lot of police activity around here,” remarked Malnar. “What’s going on?”

“No idea. I’m going to get to the bottom of this.” Elmpam approached an officer talking to her father, Lensarn. “Excuse me,” she called. Lensarn and the officer turned.

“Elmpam!” greeted Lensarn. “And is this little Malnar?! Sweet Heights, my girl! Last time I saw you, you were up to my waist!”

“Good to see you too, Grandpa,” replied Malnar. “What’s all this?”

“Oltor’s been spotted in this kingdom, Your Highness,” explained the officer. “We have no intention of letting him get away.”

“Oltor?!” yelped Elmpam. “Why would he be here?!”

“Gathering what few allies he has left alive, I would guess. Dr. Borg’s been killing Splitters all across the Realms.”

“Erode public trust in us, I see,” mused Malnar.

“I’ve already spoken to this officer about a warrant and he produced one,” assured Lensarn. “Given Oltor’s past, I’m not surprised they want to search here.”

“Why? What connection does your home have to Oltor?” asked Malnar.

“…Elmpam, you told her, right?”

“I swear, I did!” answered Elmpam.

“Tell me what?” asked Malnar.

“Malnar, Oltor’s my eldest brother.”

“…No.”

“Yes.”

“…You mean your eldest brother…is the Over-Splitter Supreme?!”

“Yeah, that’s why we don’t really talk about him,” remarked Lensarn. “I disowned him when I got the news.”

“But why would he want to join the Over-Splitters in the first place?!”

“Grief,” answered Elmpam. “He had a wife and son, but a pair of humans from the Mid and Under-realms killed them. They managed to escape justice and he joined the Over-Splitters, feeling slighted by the Over-realm and promising to bring a new era of peace in our time. He rose through the ranks quickly and soon became the Over-Splitter Supreme.”

“…I’m sorry for his loss,” mumbled Malnar.

* * *

“By the Ones, it’s FREEZING here!” shivered a Mermaid as she sat on the icy shores of the Over-realm’s Eastern Continent.

“Next time, wear more than a mere fluffy skirt!” growled Oltor unsympathetically. “Now whip up a warming spell for yourself and then prepare the arsenal, Halfam.”

“What for?!” argued Halfam, an Over-Splitter spy that entered into the Scarlet Stream Pirates two years ago. “Oltor, we’re the last Over-Splitters! We need to consolidate our…!” Oltor then slapped her!

“Yours is not to reason why, just to obey orders!” he growled. “Now get that arsenal prepped!” He then stormed off across the snow. “Stupid fish!”

“Pure-blooded mutt!” snarled Halfam as she turned her tail into a pair of legs, then cast a warming spell around her. She then got up and moved to the pile of weapons, getting them ready for a confrontation.

* * *

Their arrival was NOT unnoticed. Remsu and Yamta saw the whole thing. “Oh, wow,” muttered Yamta.

“Sheesh, Ansark held women in higher regard than that,” remarked Remsu. “…Can’t believe I just said that.”

“He’s gonna lose an ally if he keeps that up.”

“If she leaves him, she’s safe.”

“Wait, your wife was serious?”

“Of course. No need for people to die if they see sense.”

“…Fair enough.” Yamta’s communicator then vibrated. She opened it to see Femfaf’s face. “What’s going on?” asked Yamta.

“Girls, there’s a complication,” reported Femfaf. “Elmpam’s in the Coliamdii Kingdom.”

“Elmpam? Here?” asked Remsu. “What for?”

“Unknown. My guess is a family visit.”

‘Well, this IS her home,” remarked Yamta.

“Keep us posted,” continued Remsu.

“Will do. Femfaf out.” The call ended.

“This isn’t good,” muttered Yamta. “Elmpam’s presence will make it harder to get rid of Oltor.”

“Not if we play our cards right.”

“What do you have in mind?”

* * *

As that exchange went on, a trio of people camped a little further away from them. They all had blankets draped over their bodies and huddled around a fire. One of the people, a woman with blood-red hair and an equally colored floral hairpiece, was moaning her lot in life. “GLORIOUS Pirate Admiral one minute, a homeless BUM the next! What happened?!”

“You know the answer as well as we do, Reb,” grunted the second person, a male Mega-shark. He then shivered. “Grief, cold air is different to cold water!”

“You know, this may be our punishment,” muttered the last person, a male, cybernetic Sea Elf. He then pulled out a book and read a bit. “Maybe we SHOULD be cleansing our immortal souls.”

“How’s a book gonna help us?!” snapped the Mega-shark.

“It’s the Divine Codex!” remarked the Sea Elf. “It’s just a starting point!”

“I’d be more religious if a most DIVINE miracle happened right now,” muttered the woman, the former Admiral of the Scarlet Stream Pirates, Reb Rojam. She then leaned onto the Sea Elf, Melgem’s, shoulder. Jargoon, the former Mega-shark King, just snorted before turning his head away. He no longer cared enough to mutter any racial epithets, given his current company. He turned his gaze upwards…to see something coming towards them. He alerted his current companions to what was going on. The something was a team of sled dogs pulling their owner on the sled. The lead dog signaled for the team to stop and the sled braked to a halt. The owner, their features obscured by their clothes, approached them.

“Need a lift to civilization?” asked the person in a feminine voice.

“…You DO know who we are?” asked Melgem.

“All I see are a trio of people needing warmth,” remarked the sled driver. “Considering that symbiote slimes don’t do well in the cold, I think you could use a roof over your heads.”

“…We’ll take your offer,” declared Reb.

“Perfect, climb aboard!” directed the sled driver.


	26. Chapter 26

Elmpam and Malnar enjoyed a nice day with Elmpam’s parents and siblings. Despite living in the Under-realm for a long time, Elmpam still knew how to ice-fish. Roolpam, Elmpam’s mother, led Elmpam, Malnar, and the remaining daughters, Turpam and Yuspam, out onto the lake. Elmpam helped Turpam cut holes into the ice while Malnar helped Roolpam and Yuspam ready the fishing lines. Malnar was eager to catch some fish. “Maybe I’ll catch an Ice Marlin!” she giggled.

“I’m afraid they’re not in season right now,” sighed Yuspam.

“Aw,” whined Malnar comedically.

“Now, the Snow Bass, on the other hand…”

“Snow Bass?! I haven’t had it in years!”

“Well, this is the season for it!”

“Come on, you two!” called Roolpam. “Elmpam and Turpam should have the holes ready by now!”

“Coming, Mom!” replied Yuspam. She and Malnar gathered up the lines as Roolpam got the bait. Soon, everyone picked a hole and took up their lines. After baiting the hooks, they dropped them into the holes and sat on their chairs, waiting for a nibble.

“You know, Mama,” mused Malnar as they all waited, “it just occurred to me that you and your sisters’ names have the same last syllable as Grandma, but all your brothers’ end in ‘tor’. Why is that?”

“…You know, I never asked,” remarked Elmpam. “Mom, why ARE we named the way we are?”

“It’s a bit of vanity on your father’s part,” explained Roolpam. “His name means ‘soft brain’ in the old tongue and he was teased because of it. He didn’t want any of his children to suffer like that, so he insisted on names that would denote some tough characteristic. ‘Pam’ is a feminine word that means ‘dedicated’, so he insisted that our daughters have ‘pam’ in their names. ‘Tor’ is the masculine version of ‘Pam’, so he wanted ours sons to have that syllable.”

“Well, the syllables suit y’all,” remarked Malnar. “So, what’s the meaning of your names?”

“Elmpam, you never told her?” asked Turpam.

“She never asked until today,” replied Elmpam. “To answer your question, Malnar, my name means ‘dedicated speaker’, Mom’s name is ‘dedicated beauty’, Turpam means ‘dedicated entertainer’, Yuspam’s meaning is ‘dedicated fisher’, then Rentor is ‘dedicated enforcer’, and Tuntor means ‘dedicated priest’.”

“…What about Oltor?”

“… ‘Dedicated soldier’.”

“He seems to have forgotten that.”

“He has.” Elmpam’s line then bounced! “Oh?” The line bounced some more! “I got a bite! I got a bite!”

“Haul him out!” called Roolpam. Elmpam had two sets of her hands on the line and tugged as hard as she could! The last tug revealed what she caught! It…wasn’t a fish she expected. If anything, it was a pair of starfish strung together by a strap. “…That shouldn’t be in the lake,” muttered Roolpam.

“No kidding, this is fashionable for Over-realm Mermaids,” remarked Turpam.

“Er, excuse me?” called a voice. Everyone turned to see a woman’s head poking out of the water, not even exposing her shoulders. The woman was Halfam in her usual Mer-form. “That’s mine,” explained Halfam.

“…You got a fish tail below the waist?” asked Malnar.

“…Yeah, why?” asked Halfam.

“Madam, this is a non-Sentina fish-only lake,” growled Roolpam. “No Sentina fish or Merfolk allowed! Come on out of there!” She and Yuspam hauled Halfam out as she covered her breasts with her arms. “I’ll have you put away for this!” snapped Roolpam. “This is a high offense, you know! Swimming in a main source of food for us!” As Halfam was handed her bra, she was taken over to the sled. “Yuspam, help me get her back home. Turpam, Elmpam, Malnar, you girls go ahead and continue fishing.” Yuspam helped her mother carry Halfam to the sled, laid her down and covered her in blankets, then they boarded the sled and urged their dogs homewards. Once they disappeared, Malnar, Elmpam, and Turpam resumed fishing.

“The nerve of some people!” grumbled Malnar. “Can’t believe someone would…” she then noticed her line bouncing. “This better be a fish!” She tugged on the line hard and pulled a large, cyan colored Bass out of the water. “Look at the size of that thing!” cheered Malnar.

“That’s a whopper, all right!” praised Turpam. “A few more of those, and we’ll eat well tonight!”

“I’m gonna try again!” declared Malnar.

“I’m surprised you wanted to fish instead of be part of Calandra and Elmar’s wedding today,” remarked Elmpam.

“I’ve never ice-fished before. Besides, I’ve seen weddings before, and they promised to record it, so I’m not missing out on much.”

* * *

Speaking of Calandra and Elmar’s wedding, it had just begun on the _Endeavor_. It took place in the chapel with Arsha officiating it and flanked by the Pink and White Divine Ones. Lord Benthe and Lady Sentriam were accompanied by Lady Lamsar, Lady Olpen, and Lord Galmik and stood to Arsha’s right, all in pink outfits. On Arsha’s left, in their white outfits, were Lord Clompofenta, Lady Seemeertii, Lady Reemiltee, Lord Galtrak, and Lady Bolmola. Arsha awaited the bride and groom as the organ played. At a certain musical cue, Elmar approached the altar and stood to Arsha’s right. The music then changed once he took his place and, walking down the aisle, in a large, white dress, with a veil covering only the eyes, held by a white rose crown, much of the veil bunched at the back of her head, and the remainder draping behind her, was Calandra. She slowly walked to the altar, then took her place at Arsha’s left. The music then ended and Arsha began her speech. “Beloved friends, we are all privileged to witness the union of Princess Calandra Narven and Lieutenant Elmar Rotem. Both come from totally different worlds in more ways than one, but, as the Divine Ones can attest, especially the ones in attendance,” the Divine Ones chuckled, “different worlds often come together. Such unions bring about changes for good or ill, today is one of the good changes. Elmar and Calandra, have you decided what your family name will be?”

“We have,” answered Calandra.

“We shall be the Narvens,” continued Elmar.

“Splendid,” praised Arsha. “Since the first wooden sea-faring vessels, the Captain has enjoyed the privilege of uniting two people in holy matrimony. I am honored to exercise that privilege today with you two. I know your future together will be long and happy. Princess Calandra Narven, do you take this man to be your husband and future King through disaster and prosperity until the Black Divine Ones must separate you on the mortal plains?”

“I do!”

“Lieutenant Elmar Rotem, do you take this woman to be your wife and future queen through disaster and prosperity until the Black Divine Ones must separate you on the mortal plains?”

“I do!”

“Divine Lords and Ladies, have you any words to say?” The Pink Divine Ones began.

“I am Lord Benthe, and I bless this couple with eternal love.”

“I am Lady Sentriam, and I bless this couple with eternal love.”

“I am Lady Lamsar, and I bless this couple with eternal love.”

“I am Lady Olpen, and I bless this couple with eternal love.”

“I am Lord Galmik, and I bless this couple with eternal love.”

“May you always feel peace and happiness throughout your days as you do on this day,” bid all the Pink Divine Ones. The White Divine Ones then took over.

“I am Lord Clompofenta, and I bless this couple with a new beginning.”

“I am Lady Seemeertii, and I bless this couple with a new beginning.”

“I am Lady Reemiltee, and I bless this couple with a new beginning.”

“I am Lord Galtrak, and I bless this couple with a new beginning.”

“I am Lady Bolmola, and I bless this couple with a new beginning.”

“May your new beginnings in your new joined life be pleasant and happy as today,” blessed all the White Divine Ones.

“Arsha, you may unite them,” bid Lamsar.

“By the power vested in me by the Divine Ones of Love and Beginnings,” declared Arsha, “I hereby pronounce this couple married by law, love, and beginning! Elmar and Calandra Narven, you may kiss!” Calandra leapt to Elmar’s face and planted her lips on his. He returned the kiss with equal passion as the audience applauded.

* * *

Far away from the ship, Oltor was trying to contact Halfam. “Halfam! Halfam, come in! Where are you?!” He gave up soon afterwards. “Stupid fish! Spent too long in the Under-realm, that’s what’s wrong!” He then heard barking. “Dammit!” He ducked behind an ice formation, then climbed it high enough for dogs to be unable to reach him. A search party then arrived with their dogs sniffing the whole area. Leading the whole thing was the Sheriff of the Coliamdii Kingdom, Rentir Ental. The party searched the area as Oltor stayed on his icy perch, not daring to make a noise. This lasted for a good hour until one of the officers approached Rentir.

“Sir, we’re not turning up anything,” she reported, “and it’s getting dark.”

“Very well,” decided Rentir. “Call off the search for now. We’ll sweep this area again in the morning.”

“Yes, Sir,” replied the officer. She then turned to her squad mates. “Pack it up and pack it in, boys and girls. We’re gonna continue in the morning.” The search party then left the area and Oltor got an idea.

“Well,” he mused once he was alone and down from his perch, “I DID post a bounty on that traitor about a year ago and it WOULD be a shame if a candidate for Prime Minister were to meet an…accident.”


	27. Chapter 27

“And thus…” floundered Elmpam a few mornings before her sermon. “…And thus…” She then growled to herself before sitting on the bed and looking at her notes. “… ‘And thus, we all must remember that our Pantheon, like parents, would want us to find things out for ourselves.’ Why in the Depths can’t I remember that line?! I wrote the damn thing!”

“THEY CAN’T BE SERIOUS!” howled Lensarn’s voice.

“Daddy?” asked Elmpam. She left the room and went downstairs to see Lensarn and Roolpam in the kitchen. Lensarn was ranting and holding a newspaper while Roolpam checked on breakfast. “Daddy, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?! Our kingdom’s people, that’s what’s wrong!” ranted Lensarn. “Look at the polls!” He handed Elmpam the newspaper and she saw the section concerning the upcoming election for the Coliamdii Kingdom’s new Prime Minister, the right hand of the Royal Family. Elmpam’s eyes went wide as she saw the results.

“Rentir’s a candidate?!” she yelped. “And he’s the people’s choice?! The guy’s a face-eating leopard!”

“No kidding!” agreed Lensarn as he helped Roolpam set the table.

“I can understand that we all need to be diverse,” supplied Roolpam, “but I hardly see how enforcing diversity makes it appealing.”

“Exactly!” agreed Elmpam.

“Elmpam, maybe you can convince our Kings to not let Rentir into office?” asked Lensarn.

“Daddy, you KNOW the All-realm Constitution forbids me from doing that.”

“But you’re from the Coliamdii Kingdom!”

“I’m considered an Under-realm Royal now. I help Orbak rule a foreign Realm and Article 7 expressly states that Royals of a foreign country or Realm may not interfere in another’s politics. I’m sorry, but my vote no longer has weight.”

“…Dammit!” swore Lensarn.

“Hey, guys!” called Malnar’s currently sunny voice. She bounded into the kitchen. “Did you catch the latest?!” she asked.

“…On what?” asked Roolpam.

“That mermaid we found and discovered to be an Over-Splitter!” answered Malnar, referring to Halfam. “She’s given up the secret base and all Over-Splitter secrets!”

“You’re kidding!” gasped Lensarn, his mood brightening.

“Get a load of this!” Malnar pulled out a newspaper, the _All-Realm Times_ , and displayed the headline. “Over-Splitters now smashed!” He then read the article explaining that, last night, after being identified and turned over to police custody, former Mermaid Over-Splitter, Halfam Malfee, revealed that Oltor was planning a two-person assassination attempt on the Kings of the Coliamdii Kingdom. Thanks to her cooperation, their base and arsenal was found and all data relating to the attack was unlocked. Given light of this turn of events, and that Halfam only acted as a spy and actively mitigated the damage the Over-Splitters had done, the police were pushing for a lighter sentence. When asked why she did that, she had said that she only joined because she was taken in by lies that it was an Out-realmer who killed her parents and she only discovered the truth that it was Oltor himself who did the deed because they were top diplomats that brought ideas from other cultures into the Over-realm.

“Well,” mused Roolpam after she and Lensarn read the article, “I suppose that’s a mercy.”

“How did she get past the weaponized conversation?” asked Lensarn.

“… ‘Weaponized conversation’?” repeated Malnar.

“Oltor has an ability where he can literally talk a person to death,” explained Roolpam. “Pretentious sounding, yes, but he can modulate the timbre of his voice so it falls into step with the listener’s heart and then, by gradually lowering his voice, he could eventually coax the heart into stopping.”

“…Yeah, definitely glad I haven’t met him.”

* * *

Over in Rentir’s house, Rentir stirred from his bed and yawned. He figured it was another day, another gold for him. He got up from his bed and made his way to his wife’s hammock. His wife, Glanfu, was a Drider from the Under-realm and preferred sleeping in hammocks. She snored peacefully, but loudly. Still, Rentir slept well, he was a deep sleeper. He lightly stroked Glanfu’s hair before heading to his closet and putting a bath robe on. It was his turn to make breakfast and he had an idea in mind. He then went downstairs to the kitchen and found Oltor at the table. “…You DO know you’re a wanted man, old friend,” muttered Rentir.

“Have you seen the latest polls?” asked Oltor as he looked at the newspaper. “Looks like the people want you to be our new Prime Minister.”

“I wouldn’t bet against me.” Rentir headed to the coffee maker.

“No, it wouldn’t be prudent.” As Rentir started the coffee, Oltor continued. “I want you to understand something, Rentir; although my current hatred for you over betraying the Over-Splitters is enough to make Oyed fear me, what I’m about to do is impersonal.”

“What are you babbling about?” Rentir continued showing his back to Oltor and kept his gaze fixed on the coffee pot’s usual area. Knife block, coffee pot, mugs, potholders, they all rested in their usual place.

“Everything that exists has a specific nature. Each entity exists as something in particular and has characteristics that are a part of what it is. ‘Fam’ is ‘Fam’. And, no matter what he does, ‘Rentir’ is ‘Rentir’. If I’m to save the Over-realm from the evils of the other Realms, you and your wife’s existence must come to an end before you approach the Kings with your election petition.”

“You’re going to kill us and give your usual speech that diversity is hollowing out the Over-realm’s morals?”

“I live up to my name’s meaning. I’m a soldier of purity and am dedicated to spreading purity across the Over-realm.” By this point, Oltor had pulled out a garrot wire.

“Interesting plan. Unfortunately for you…it’s not really an option, neither is using a trick I had taught you against me.” Rentir grabbed a knife from the block, held it in a grip so the blade ran parallel to his arm, then turned and slashed upwards, slicing the wire in two and cutting Oltor’s muzzle. Oltor yelped and backed into the table, touching the wound and drawing his hand back to see his blood on his fingers. The commotion caused Glanfu to wake up and scurry downstairs to see the whole altercation.

“Rentir, are you all right?!” she asked.

“Better than Oltor right now,” replied Rentir. “He tried to talk me to death.” He then blocked Oltor’s punch and slashed across his chest. Oltor stumbled backwards as he drew in a breath and covered the wound. The cut only scratched the surface of the skin under his fur, but the spread made it look a lot worse. “Prime Minister?” scoffed Rentir. “That would mean my wife’s talents would be overlooked, she would have been reduced to a trophy wife!” He then slammed the knife’s handle into Oltor’s eye. “Prime Minister? Foolish Cousin Fornicator! My campaign is a sham! A better way to observe the culmination of Dr. Borg’s research!” He then grabbed Oltor’s head and drove his knee into his opponent’s chest. “Prime Minister? Do you know how much power I’d have to give up to be the Kings’ Prime Minister?” He then slapped Oltor a few times, then threw him over the table. “Tell me, did you ever wonder how those assassins even found your wife and son?” Oltor’s single good eye went wide when he started putting two and two together. “That’s right, and I chose my insult carefully. I looked through medical records before you joined the Over-Splitters and noticed that your wife was your cousin on your mother’s side! You two brought an inbred monster into the Realms! That’s why I’m so determined to enforce diversity! When I heard you had joined the Over-Splitters, I decided that I needed a safer place to observe the experiment, so I turned myself in and gave up the location of the base! After that, I was granted amnesty as a Sheriff and made sure to funnel the money I had taken from you lot and put it into my campaign.”

“Ex…periment?” strained Oltor.

“Experiment, auditions,” remarked Glanfu, “whatever flies your skyship. We wanted to prove to Dr. Borg that we were worthy to join her cause and she approved, saying we could even become Revenants if we ever died.”

“And the chance of having a child would still be there,” continued Rentir. “We witnessed a Revenant and a Live One give birth, as well as two Revenants! With the Revenant/Live One Blenders, the child’s dominant traits are the Revenant ones.”

“You mean…this whole thing…!” gasped Oltor in pain.

“That’s right, old friend!” laughed Rentir as he hoisted Oltor up by the neck. “I spent 95 million golds, from the Over-Splitters’ coffers to my pocket, on a fake Prime Minister Campaign, all just to see you go mad!” Oltor then head-butted Rentir and dashed around trap lines Glanfu had laid down so he could escape. Glanfu then tended to her husband as he steadied himself. It was then that the two heard beeping.

* * *

Oltor was a good distance away before the explosion engulfed the house. Given its remote location, rescue crews couldn’t get there in time to save Rentir and Glanfu Ental. Oltor howled to mark that the architects of his wife and son’s death were dead. He then dashed away.


	28. Chapter 28

The day of Elmpam’s sermon had arrived. Arsha, her lovers, Elmar and Calandra, Elmpam’s family, King Lektem and Tegnar, Lady Gramfar, one of the five Green Divine Ones of Earth, and many other people were in the pews as Elmpam went through with her sermon. “We always seek answers from the Divine Ones,” she preached, “but what good is it if they simply hand us the answers? How do we learn? Remember that Lord Glaktem once said that our discoveries of how the Realms work are what improve the Realms, and I see evidence of that every day. More often than not, our prejudice is made less when we discover the answer ourselves than if Lord Slameek tells us how the waves work or if Lady Alpira hands us the answer on why casting a curse feels like your soul is freezing. And thus, we all must remember that our Pantheon, like parents, would want us to find things out for ourselves. We are all children of the Divine Ones, from the first species that went extinct to the ones that rise up today, and we must make them proud by finding the answers ourselves. Let us also remember that even we have surprised the Divine Ones at various points in time. The most famous incident that leaps to my mind is when Lady Gramfar heard the news about Blenders. She thought it impossible for different species to be together and create hybrid children, yet Blenders are such a common sight now. With that, I would like to finish with this prayer.” All the churchgoers declined their heads and closed their eyes. “Divine Lords and Ladies, bless us with continuing to expand our knowledge and keeping our sense of wonder alive. Amen.”

“Amen,” repeated the church. Elmpam then looked to Lady Gramfar.

“My Divine Green Lady, do you wish to add something?”

“Only my prayer for you all,” replied Gramfar. “Bless us with continual surprises, because they make the Realms better.”

“We’ll certainly do so,” chuckled Elmpam.

“What tripe!” called a voice. Gramfar’s face contorted into a snarl.

“WHO DARES?!” she bellowed as she whirled towards the back of the church.

“ _I_ dare!” barked the voice’s owner. It was a damaged Oltor. “I may be no fan of Oyed, but he IS right about one thing!”

“And what would that be, O Wayward Child?!” challenged Gramfar.

“The Realms are too messy as they stand!”

“Your Majesties, My Divine Lady, could you get everyone out?” asked Elmpam. “I must deal with Oltor.”

“Mama, you’re gonna get hurt!” protested Malnar.

“That IS a possibility,” conceded Elmpam. “However, I’m bound by my morals to stop him and I don’t want anyone else’s pain on my conscience.”

“…Be careful, my child,” urged Gramfar. She and the Kings then herded everyone out through the back, leaving Elmpam at the altar and Oltor at the door. They both then strode down the aisle.

“You’re better than this, Oltor!” growled Elmpam.

“Even parents need to let their children go!” replied Oltor. “The Divine Ones and Oyed can’t grasp that we don’t need them! Their fight fractured a perfect world! Now look where we are! Thieves, rapists, murderers, black magic being used in the Over-realm, and the Final War’s gonna start soon! That’s the trouble with fighting for diversity, we lose sight of where we came from!”

“And killing Out-realmers will make us remember? First Lektem’s dad, now this? When does it stop?”

“When the other Realms understand that the Over-realm is superior in its attitudes! When they understand that light MUST triumph over darkness, the two can’t be balanced! We want the same thing, Elmpam!”

“You misunderstand what I want. When I first came to the Under-realm, I once believed that their use of dark magic was too liberal. I really did. I got over that prejudice when I discovered how many steps one needs to memorize to cast a curse. There are actually so many opportunities not to go down that path and Under-realmers take them, they’re not the all-necromancer society you think they are!”

“Your best friend and name mate died by an Incubus’ hands!”

“And, for a while, I wanted to avenge Elmpam Roosheef’s murder. I really did. I wanted to kill that Incubus so bad, but it’s not the life she would want me to lead and this isn’t the life your wife and son want you to lead.”

“Don’t you DARE put that on me!” Oltor was about to swing his clenched fist when Elmpam pulled a metal cylinder out of her dress’s waistline. “…A TNG?”

“To block your powers and level the playing field. Your ability to talk someone to death IS magic based. You need to stop. Take time to learn before it’s too late.”

“You wouldn’t dare set that thing off!” Elmpam wasn’t bluffing. She pressed a button on the TNG and dropped it. The button flashed before the whole thing exploded, knocking the two Inus back. TNG, short for Thaumic Nullifier Grenade, designed to temporarily block any magical abilities. Unfortunately, it doesn’t differentiate between people, so both Inus lost their powers. They got up and Oltor snarled as he tore pieces of the pews off and twirled them like stakes. “You’re supposed to be my sister!”

“Which is why I have to stop you.” Elmpam took off her skirts, leaving her in nothing more than her bodice and pantaloons, and grabbed a candelabra, twirling it like a staff. Oltor roared in rage and charged at Elmpam. Elmpam swung the candelabra and kept him at a distance. She then threw a non-lit candle at Oltor’s eye, but Oltor rolled out of the way and threw his stakes. They buried themselves into a pair of Elmpam’s arms, and she yelped in pain. He then dashed forward and drove an uppercut into her jaw. Elmpam tried to shake off the pain, but Oltor slammed her head into a column. Elmpam then noticed a cloth near her and grabbed it. She then swung her tail into Oltor’s face, getting some loose fur into his eyes, and he howled in agony as he tried to get the fur out. Elmpam then got behind him and got the cloth around his neck before she grabbed both ends in one hand and pulled hard. Oltor then slammed Elmpam into walls in an attempt to get her off before he passed out. He gasped and panted until…he fell, unconscious. Elmpam checked his heartbeat, sighed in relief when she heard it, then looked mournfully at him as the sentence for what he did was death. “…I’m sorry.” She then used the cloth to bind his arms, then got another cloth to muzzle his mouth. Gramfar and Arsha with her lovers dashed into the church to see how the fight ended. It was then Elmpam felt the pain of the stakes in her arms again. Gramfar and Malnar dashed over to her and cast pain-numbing spells while Arsha called for a prisoner pick-up. Officers and medics arrived at the church as Oltor was waking up. The officers picked him up roughly and fear took over his heart. He knew what was coming.

* * *

The next day, Roolpam was pleading with the Kings to mitigate Oltor’s sentence, but they were deaf to her pleas. “Your Majesties, please! I’m his mother!” she wailed.

“He was disowned by your family, according to official records,” reminded Lektem.

“He has personally killed 429 people in his bloody career,” supplied Tegnar, “one of them being Lektem’s father.”

“He has also attacked other monarchs, Fae Empress Rellmeer being the most famous.”

“We’re sorry, Mrs. Tonsur, but Oltor is to be hanged tomorrow.”

“Please, I beg you!” pleaded Roolpam. “He’s let grief dictate his actions!”

“His mistake,” hissed Tegnar. “We had a report saying that Rentir’s house had been destroyed in an explosion and a bomb’s remains were discovered amongst the wreckage, on top of Rentir and Glanfu’s dead bodies. We may not like Rentir, but killing him disrupted elections, another capital offense.”

“Your Majesties!” begged Roolpam.

“We do not wish to detain you with a futile effort!” Lektem pointed towards the throne room’s door, meaning that they were certain of their decision. Roolpam’s tail drooped as did her head. She left the throne room in a somber manner.

* * *

Because of his threat level, all Over-realm monarchs attended the execution, as did Oltor’s family. The gallows stood in the center of the execution yard and awaited a person to choke out their breath. Oltor was dragged to the gallows and was held near the noose. “Hear ye, all in attendance!” called a robed man. “Let it be known that on this 1497th day of Rafem in the 4006300080th year of the Three Realms’ Third Age of Unity, Over-Splitter Supreme Oltor Tonsur is found guilty of the following charges: mass-murder, destruction of Multi-realm facilities, attacking Realmfleet, and disruption of politics. Let it be known that the judges have deemed he is too dangerous to be kept alive! Let it be known that he is to be hanged until dead by a former accomplice of his so the Realms may rest easier! Let it be known that none in attendance are to discuss what happens here unless at the Felomphas’ discretion! Your Majesties, will you follow the judges’ recommendation?”

“We have spoken and have agreed that we shall heed the judges,” replied one of Lardeth’s moms, Queen Jeefef Felompha. “Who is the former associate of the Condemned?”

“A Mermaid that has had her trial, Halfam Malfee,” answered the robed man. Oltor’s eyes goggled as Halfam, in her human form, strode towards the gallows.

“You?!” snarled Oltor.

“Me,” confirmed Halfam.

“Let it be known,” called the robed man, “that, because of Halfam Malfee actively mitigating the damage the Over-Splitters have done and proving repentance of being part of a terrorist organization, her sentence is temporary banishment from the Over-realm. If the Final War does not begin, she will live somewhere else for 100 years. If it does and she proves bravery, she will return sooner. Before that, she has requested to be the one to carry out the execution.” Oltor fixed Halfam with a look of burning hatred as the noose went around his neck and was tightened. “Has the Condemned any final words?”

“Halfam Malfee, you are a traitorous fish!” snarled Oltor.

“And you’re a cousin-banging freak!” replied Halfam as her hand went onto the lever. She turned to the robed man. “I am ready!”

“Hang him!” called the robed man. Halfam pulled the lever and the trapdoor beneath Oltor opened. The noose tightened further and Oltor flailed as he tried to get air into his lungs. That futile battle lasted about 11 minutes before he stopped moving. An Inu doctor moved towards the gallows and checked Oltor’s breathing and pulse.

“…It is done,” pronounced the doctor. The silence was deafening as the yard emptied and Oltor’s body was removed from the noose and taken to the morgue.


	29. Chapter 29

After Oltor’s execution, the last thing to take care of was the funeral for Rentir and Glanfu. Their bodies were resting in the morgue and the guard leafed through his magazine. He then heard a knock on the door and pressed a button to open the door. Arsha was the one who knocked. She entered the room and spoke to the guard. “Any disturbances?” she asked.

“Nope,” replied the guard. “All the stiffs here are still stiff.”

“And what about any intruders?”

“You’re hardly an intruder, since you know the knock.”

“Any attempts to create a Revenant?”

“Your Highness, what’s with all the questions?”

“The Sheriff’s office went through Rentir and Glanfu’s records, even their communication records! It’s been discovered that they made a deal with Dr. Borg!” The guard’s expression became one of disbelief.

“…Sheriff Rentir?! One of Dr. Borg’s flunkies?!” he asked. “Impossible!”

“It’s possible, I assure you,” came an oily voice. Arsha and the guard’s shadows then came together and formed a pool of blackness. Rising out of the blackness were Oyed, Dr. Borg, and Yulduk. The guard slammed the alarm and Arsha pulled out her communicator.

“Backup! Now!” she called. Two Realmfleet officers then burst into the room as everyone prepared to fight.

“Find them,” Oyed ordered Dr. Borg. “Yulduk and I will hold them off.” Dr. Borg nodded and began her search. Arsha and one officer took on Oyed while the guard and the other officer dealt with Yulduk. To their credit, the two were good fighters, managing to keep a Revenant at bay. Yulduk then cast a fireball at the two. The officer, a Blaze Elf, then held it back.

“Really?” scoffed the officer. “That is SUCH a basic spell.”

“I suppose YOU are a Flame Master?” replied Yulduk.

“I’m near enough.” The officer then created fire ropes. “Rashel bu DAH!” he shouted as he flung his arms towards Yulduk. The fire ropes then became fire snakes as they were launched towards Yulduk.

“Rasulain!” chanted Yulduk as he jabbed into the fire snakes’ mouths, splitting them down the middle and dissipating them. “And you scoffed at ME about basic spells?” The officer was catching his breath after casting his spell. “That’s only a Tier 2 spell. If you’re winded from that, you’re nowhere near as close to being a Flame Master. I, on the other hand…” A red runic circle then appeared beneath him. “Hasheenday!” The runic circle then moved underneath his opponents and a massive octopus of fire grabbed them, burning them as the tentacles constricted them.

* * *

Arsha and her partner continued swinging their punches at Oyed. He kept blocking them, then kicked into Arsha’s chest, knocking her back. Her partner then leapt towards Oyed, but Oyed grabbed him by the face and spewed black mist onto him. The mist entered his ears, eyes, and mouth and he was reduced to a twitching mess, his face contorted into a silent scream. Oyed let him crumple to the floor. “He’ll be awake from that nightmare in a few minutes,” he purred to Arsha. He then tilted her chin up. “Such beauty would go to waste if it were damaged.”

“I’m not looking to be part of your harem!” snarled Arsha.

“I offer a greater position than that. You see, you and Dr. Borg are much alike. You both seek to unite the Realms. You both want to ensure the best future possible for you and your loved ones. Dr. Borg saw it my way with no coercion, making her one of my best warriors. I extend the same offer to you. Join me and unite the Realms, fulfill your greatest wish. My offer will lead to peace.”

“Take your offer and blow it out your…!”

“INSOLENT, FECULENT CHILD!” Oyed then grabbed Arsha by the neck and hoisted her up. “Where is it?! I weakened your precious Realms’ resolve with my presence, made the veil between the living and the dead thinner by bringing Intrag into the Over-realm, made one of your fellow Captains resign, yet still you defy me! Where is it?!” He then slashed across Arsha’s face with his claws. “Where, in your soul, is the part that tells you to resist me?!” As blood dripped from her cheek, Arsha chuckled.

“There’s the issue you’re having!” she laughed. “You wanted me to be weakened by my Inner Demons! That’s what made Dr. Borg so much more pliable! That’s where we’re different!” She grabbed Oyed’s arm, then Oyed felt a pain in his head.

* * *

Oyed found himself in a barren landscape under a dark sky with the corpses of the Divine Ones littering the ground. He scoffed. “Trying to gain access to my plans, are we?”

“Not really!” cackled a demonic voice. Oyed arched an eyebrow.

“Who are you?! You’re not talking like Arsha!”

“Oh, but I AM Arsha! …More or less!” Arsha’s Inner Demon then leapt onto Oyed, her tentacles constricting his limbs and throat. Her claws then plunged into his skull!

* * *

Oyed finally returned to the real world and clutched his head in pain, screaming as if he were really stabbed through the head. When she fell to the floor, Arsha drove her fist into Oyed’s ribs, then another fist into his diaphragm, the impact knocking him into Yulduk. Yulduk lost concentration on his spell and the fire-octopus vanished, leaving behind a burned guard and officer. Oyed’s nightmare victim regained his mobility and mind. All four people checked each other over as Yulduk checked his master over. He was gasping in pain. “…Pain!” he hissed. “Arsha…inflicted…pain!”

“My Lord!” called Dr. Borg. “We have Rentir and Glanfu! I’m opening a way out!” She opened a small Realmgate and drank a strength potion to lift Glanfu and Rentir’s bodies. Yulduk got Oyed up and had the Titan lean on him so they could get out. Yulduk then cast a few fireballs onto the walls, distracting their opponents and giving them time to return to base. Once the fires were put out, Arsha shouted in anger.

“GIVE! ME! A FAT! BREAK!” she roared. She then went dizzy for a few seconds. As soon as her compatriots went near her, she recovered. “Okay, may need to see Malnar about that.”

“Your Highness, are you all right?” asked one of her officers.

“I’m fine now,” she assured him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, positive.” Arsha then released a breath in fatigue. “Have to admit, Oyed almost tempted me with his offer.”

“What made you resist?”

“His path would lead to the Realms’ downfall. I like the Realms too much for that. I don’t need him to make me a woman; I already AM one!”

“Captain, you made Oyed feel pain,” recalled the morgue’s guard.

“…Yeah, I did,” remarked Arsha in surprise.

* * *

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Malnar and Marshii shouted as Arsha was in Sick Bay.

“Use my Inner Demon against the enemy,” replied Arsha as she rubbed her ears.

“OF ALL THE CARELESS, DUMBASS THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE!” shrieked Marshii.

“What’s the matter with you two?!” protested Arsha.

“Arsha, using your Inner Demon as a weapon could kill you!” lectured Malnar. “If you used it on a weaker opponent, the damage to your soul would be severe!”

“I DIDN’T use it on a weaker opponent!” countered Arsha. “I used it on Oyed.”

“Oyed was there?!” yelped Marshii.

“And he doubled over in pain after I hit him twice,” answered Arsha.

“…But he CAN’T feel pain, can he?” asked Marshii.

“That’s what the Codex says,” replied Malnar. “…Say, you don’t think…?”

“I’m NOT!” hissed Arsha. “I’m not the Champion!”

“But only the Champion could cause Oyed pain,” replied Marshii.

“Come on, even the Divine Ones are a little screwy on that prophecy,” remarked Arsha. “They all said so.”

“I guess you have a point,” mused Malnar. “I mean, they misinterpreted prophecies before.”

“Fair enough,” remarked Marshii. “In any case, Arsha, you’re staying there until I’ve given you a full checkup!”

“But, Doctor…!” protested Arsha.

“Shut it!” snapped Marshii.

* * *

After the incident in the morgue, Oyed had bandages over his torso and an ice pack on his head. “How’s that even possible?!” protested Yulduk.

“No yelling, please,” groaned Oyed.

“Sorry, my Lord, but, seriously, how?”

“Out of desperation came invention, I’d say. I had not anticipated someone using their own inner demons on me.”

“You don’t think she’s the Champion, do you?” Offense then crossed Oyed’s features as he stood up.

“Certainly not! Besides, if she were, it would still amount to nothing. I now know how she fights when she’s struggling for life. Victory won’t come to her. …Speaking of which, how’s Dr. Borg coming along?”

“She’s still chanting the spell at the moment.”

“Let’s go see, I never saw a Revenant being created.” Oyed and Yulduk then went into the next room. The bodies had just opened their eyes and were screaming.

“Shanwey yat talyen falunar!” chanted Dr. Borg as the pentagram glowed. “Shanwey yat talyen falunar! Shanwey yat talyen falunar! TEL!” She stopped and the bodies stopped screaming. Much like Yulduk, Rentir and Glanfu had ashen grey skin with blue veins glowing like stars. Rentir’s body still had fur, so one could only see the veins.

“Oh, Oyed, my HEAD!” groaned Glanfu.

“Glanfu? Is that you?” moaned Rentir.

“It’s me, my love,” replied Glanfu. Just then, their memories came back to them. “Our house! The explosion!”

“It DID take your lives,” replied Dr. Borg. “We got you out of the morgue.”

“Thank you,” bid Rentir. “Now, about the cousin fornicator who killed us…”

“The Over-realm Royals already executed him,” replied Oyed. Rentir and Glanfu then knelt. “Please, rise, my loyal subjects.” The two rose. “We’re currently at a repurposed Plunder Island Stronghold in the Under-realm. Would you care for a tour?”

“Of course, My Lord,” replied Glanfu.

“Splendid.” Oyed then led the two out of the room.

“…A real smooth talker, ain’t he?” muttered Yulduk to Dr. Borg.

“Well, that’s how he works,” replied Dr. Borg. Tormo then came in.

“Doctor, we need to discuss something,” he griped as he presented a paper to Dr. Borg. She took it and looked it over. Her eye then went wide.

“Yulduk, Tormo, assemble the Council,” she ordered. “We have financial problems to discuss.”


	30. Chapter 30

Arsha was soon healed up and released from Sick Bay. She returned to the bridge of the ship and sat down in her chair. “Any news?” she asked Shalvey.

“Just a message from Rokalla,” Shalvey answered.

“What new mission has he got for us?” asked Malak. Shalvey then opened the message.

“…Erm, we’re gonna be taking Elmpam to Largandra,” she reported.

“What? Why?” asked Arsha.

“The message asked that I only tell everyone once you saw this first.”

“…All right.” Arsha got up and checked out the message. Her face fell as she read it. “…No.”

“What’s the matter?” asked Nazay.

“No. No! No! No!” Arsha hitched up her skirts and left the bridge in a hurry, repeating “no” all the while.

“…Wh…what’s going on?” asked Nazay.

“…An All-realm Royal Summit,” answered Shalvey. The bridge crews’ eyes went wide at the thought. The Rulers of the Over, Mid, and Under-realms were going to meet to discuss the future of the Realms.

* * *

“Arsha, will you three please calm down and be professional about this!?” snapped Elmpam as she and Rokalla spoke with Arsha, Lardeth, and Malnar in the conference room.

“Mama, there is NOTHING professional about this!” protested Malnar. “Every time there’s an All-realm Royal Summit, it leads to war!”

“I know the historical implications are staggering,” interjected Rokalla over the screen, “but the situation with Dr. Borg’s alliance has now escalated. If she and Oyed are taking bodies from a morgue, it’s a safe assumption that she’s building up a Revenant army out of the followers that died.”

“And our parents’ decision is to talk about sending people to die at a Revenant’s hands?!” snapped Lardeth.

“Lardeth, you know that’s not how your parents work,” reminded Elmpam.

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation!” moaned Arsha.

“Look, the people of the Realms want the Realm Trinity Empire to be gone,” replied Elmpam. “and if you kids raise a stink over this, especially in the face of how Golems of Dr. Borg’s design were allowed onto the _Endeavor_ to search for wayward merfolk, it’s NOT gonna look good.”

“And you think Daddy would want to talk about this?!” protested Arsha.

“Arsha, it was your father who organized this,” answered Rokalla.

“…The man who’s trying to find the most peaceful option,” muttered Lardeth, “and HE’S the one organizing this?!”

* * *

“Arsha, I trust you’re not raising a stink over this!” hissed Elgrad once the talk in the conference room was over and Arsha returned to her ready room.

“I feel like I can’t do anything BUT raise a stink!” answered Arsha. “Daddy, this is what Dr. Borg wants!”

“If intelligence reports are accurate, this isn’t EXACTLY what Dr. Borg wants.”

“What?!”

“Arsha, our spies in her organization reported that she’s got the firepower, but not the manpower. Now, this leaves her in a financially weak position. If she starts the Final War now, she won’t be able to pay her armies in the long run.”

“And how did our spies get into the Realm Trinity Empire in the first place?!”

“They’re the Realmfleet Revenants.”

“…You mean…Eltan’s group?”

“They disguised themselves as different Revenants and got the information during one of Dr. Borg’s rallies.”

“And they were okay with being used that way?!”

“Eltan insisted that she and her group be used that way.” Arsha shut her eyes and declined her head in frustration. “Look, I know you don’t want to put people into harm’s way, but that’s par for the course for a ruler. Like it or not, as my heir, those kinds of decisions are YOUR birthright. …Just make sure you listen to the people’s opinion as you make that decision.”

“…I’ll be there with Elmpam shortly.”

“Very well. Elgrad out.” The call ended and Arsha ran her hands down her face. What her father said was true, that kind of decision DID come with the Crown. That didn’t change her feelings on the matter.

* * *

Dr. Borg, Oyed, and the Realm Trinity Imperial Council met in their secret chambers. Several members clicked their tongues in disappointment. “Terrible,” remarked Scorpo.

“Absolutely terrible,” agreed Femfaf.

“My Lord and fellow Council Members,” addressed Dr. Borg, “I’d be a terrible scientist if I denied the facts Tormo presented to us. We’ve spent more on armaments than we should have.”

“No kidding,” muttered Tensam as his hands fiddled with his veil. The report was in front of him on the table. “We’ve only got 3 million golds for our armies’ food supplies. 3 million!” One of his legs jabbed the report for emphasis. “We’re practically starving!”

“That is true,” interjected Shefarn, “but we must remember that the Realms aren’t exactly eager to go to war against us.”

“That’s what we’re TRYING to get them to do!” snapped Dr. Borg.

“You must admit, there’s no money in peace,” supplied Tormo.

“We need a good impetus to get them to fight us,” muttered Remsu.

“What we need,” suggested Jansha, “is an assassination.”

“I’m open to suggestions,” offered Yamta. “Who’s got the weakest security that would incense the Realms into fighting us?” Yulduk then snapped his fingers as an idea hit him.

“I’ve got just the target and she’s here in the Under-realm!” he called.

“Who?” asked Scorpo.

“She?” Oyed muttered to himself.

“Why,” answered Yulduk, “the Queen of the Galdredan Lava Kingdom!”

“Andwayla Narven?” inquired Remsu. “What good will getting rid of her do?”

“Well, her kingdom doesn’t have the best security, right?” asked Yulduk.

“Right,” answered Remsu, still not following. Femfaf’s eyes then went wide.

“And she’s the one who drafted Anti-Splitter Policy, yes?” she asked.

“She did,” replied Remsu, finally getting it, “Anti-Splitter policy that took too much time and money to fully carry out!”

“Exactly!” confirmed Yulduk.

“There’s a cherry on top for that,” mused Jansha. “According to the news, Calandra’s married Elmar and current gossip is that she’ll be accompanying him on the _Endeavor_.”

“Barring any tragedy?” asked Remsu.

“That’s the rumor,” confirmed Jansha.

“And such an act would force her to return to the Galdredan Kingdom, thus keeping her constantly thinking about her beloved Elmar and being too distracted to effectively lead her armies,” chuckled Oyed.

“And Galdredan people are known to be the toughest fighters in the Under-realm, second only to Orcs,” supplied Jansha.

“Well, looks like we have a reason for people to give money to us,” mused Dr. Borg.

“I’ll draft up a plan,” declared Yamta. “Andwayla Narven will die very soon.”

“My followers, this pleases me!” chuckled Oyed.

* * *

Once the meeting ended, Dr. Borg headed to her laboratory. As she walked, she got a feeling of being followed. She looked around and saw one of Reb’s former pirates, a male Lightning Dragon named Rochak, standing there. “…May I help you?” she asked.

“I need to speak to you, somewhere private,” answered Rochak. Dr. Borg arched an eyebrow.

“Follow me,” she directed. She led Rochak back to the conference room.

“Always wanted to see the inside of this place,” Rochak mused. “Even when Reb was in charge of Plunder Island Stronghold, this was a private conference room, ‘trusted’ advisors only. A place where you’re free to discuss your secrets and your lies, yes?” Dr. Borg bristled at that comment.

“You said you wanted to speak to me about something?”

“‘Someone’ is the more correct term.”

“And who are we talking about?”

“You.”

“Okay, enough with the riddles! Tell me what you know!”

“I know what you told us. Oyed intends to remake the Realms into one united Realm, bringing about an end to what divides us. I also know what you DIDN’T tell us! How he intends to unite us is through our love for combat! He intends to have everyone constantly fight for his sole amusement!” Dr. Borg’s eye went wide.

“Rochak, no one else must know Oyed’s real intentions!”

“Or what? You’ll have me killed?”

“I would never kill any of my followers, especially pirates!”

“Wouldn’t you? Didn’t you try to have Reb and Melgem killed?”

“That’s different!”

“It’s the same! A heavily armed island base, an army of proactive soldiers wanting to bring about change by any means necessary, if it’s not quite the same…it soon will be! Are you aware that Jansha created more robots like her?”

“She showed me the production lines, yes.”

“Did she show you their computer simulations?”

“I got a look at them.”

“Did she tell you that all the models predict that prolonged combat would kill everyone in the Realms?!”

“I won’t allow prolonged combat!”

“Not even if Oyed told you to allow the Final War to continue until the end of time?!” The silence was deafening. Rochak then shook his head. “Predestined, preordained. Life will die and Oyed will absorb his children’s power to create a darker Realm. The end of our world…inevitable.”

“Rochak, I…” As Dr. Borg placed her hand on Rochak’s shoulder, he gasped and whirled around, knocking her hand away. “…I’m worried about you. You’re mixed up. I’m not a mindless destroyer like Oyed. Those things you’re worried about won’t happen. I won’t let them.”

“…For all our sakes, I hope not,” muttered Rochak. “I won’t tell anyone what we’ve just discussed, but it WOULD be nice for everyone to know what we’re actually fighting for.” He left the room, leaving Dr. Borg to her thoughts.

“…If things go right, you’ll know by the start of next year.”


	31. Chapter 31

The _Endeavor_ made it to Largandra. Elmpam was escorted by Arsha and her lovers to the Royana Castle. Elgrad and Hanako were outside the gates when they arrived. “Good to see you, Elmpam,” greeted Elgrad as they shook hands.

“Likewise,” returned Elmpam. “Has Orbak arrived yet?”

“Right here!” called Orbak’s voice. Everyone turned and…were surprised at Orbak’s current appearance. There was something new about him. “…Wh…what?” he asked.

“Nothing, sweetie,” replied Elmpam. “Just wanted to know when you decided to join the fire brigade.”

“Daddy, why do you have a mustache?” asked Malnar.

“Just trying something out,” replied Orbak.

“Has it started?!” called Emfam’s voice.

“Not yet,” replied Elgrad as the Felomphas arrived. “We’re gonna do lunch, then we talk.”

“Good idea,” chuckled Ufnamfa. “I could use some food.” Endram then saw Orbak.

“There we go!” he cheered. “See? That’s what I was talking about!”

“And now it makes sense,” remarked Hanako.

“Dad, that was your idea?” asked Lardeth.

“Yeah! He looks rugged, doesn’t he?” chuckled Endram.

“…Mama Teefmanam, mind helping me out here?” asked Lardeth. Teefmanam then joined the two men.

“Endram, sweetie,” sighed Teefmanam, “you remember the talk we had?”

“…Which one?” asked Endram.

“The one where something that works for you may not work for everyone?” replied Lardeth.

“What about it?” quizzed Endram. “…Oh, you think this is one of those things?”

“Yeah, this is one of those things,” confirmed Teefmanam.

“So, should we get inside?” asked Olmarfa.

“We’re still waiting on a Realmfleet Admiral,” answered Hanako.

“And here he is with his husbands and harem-girl,” called Elgrad as Rokalla appeared with three other Orc men and an Orc woman in a harem outfit.

“So, you’re the Summit Witness, Sir?” Arsha asked Rokalla.

“I am, indeed,” replied Rokalla. “I don’t believe you’ve met my lovers.”

“Can’t say as I have.”

“Then may I present my husbands, Herksher,”

“Hello,” bid one of the Orc men.

“Bermak,”

“Good Day,” greeted another.

“Prormerk,”

“Hi,” called the last Orc man.

“And our Harem girl, Jamula.”

“Greetings, Your Highness,” bid the Orc woman as she bowed.

“Well then, welcome to Castle Royana,” declared Elgrad. “If everyone will follow me, we’ll head to the main dining hall. It’s buffet style, so help yourself.” He and Hanako led the way through the outer wall’s gate, across a moat, through an inner wall’s gate, and into the main castle doors. They then went through a door on the left side of the foyer and into a banquet hall with a long food table set up. Everyone got a plate and got the food they wanted. Jamula looked at Hanako’s plate with curiosity.

“Your Majesty, what is that?” she asked.

“This?” replied Hanako as she used her chopsticks to point at her food. “It’s sushi, a Sakuran Kitsune province dish, my home part of the Sacchrinda Kingdom. It’s raw fish wrapped in rice. Wanna try it?” Jamula looked at Prormerk and he shrugged. She took that as an opportunity to go ahead and grabbed a green ball of paste! “WHOA! WAIT A MINUTE! NOT THAT…!” Too late. Jamula put the ball into her mouth and the people not familiar with Orcs stared, their jaws to the floor.

“…A bit of a kick,” remarked Jamula, “but I’ve tasted spicier.”

“You’ve tasted…you’ve gotta be kidding me!” squeaked Elgrad when he found his voice. “You just…you just ate a whole ball of Kitsune wasabi!”

“Miss, are you okay?!” asked Emfam.

“…I’m not feeling much heat at all,” replied Jamula.

“How?!” asked Hanako. “That’s the spiciest condiment in all the Realms! If I ate half of that, I’d be puking my guts out and crying!”

“That’s thanks to His Majesty’s first ancestor,” answered Jamula as she pointed to Orbak.

“The area Realmgate City is in was once a harsh wasteland, with the Orcs wandering the place as nomads,” explained Orbak. “Because of that, Intrag altered their genetics so that they could draw nutrients from a wide variety of organic and inorganic matter.”

“Wait, I never knew this!” yelped Arsha.

“Orbak, Jamula, are you two telling me,” asked Ufnamfa, “that Orcs can eat ANYTHING?”

“We can eat MANY things, but not everything,” corrected Jamula. “The least we can eat is rocks, but that’s only if we’re starving.”

“You’re pulling my leg!” remarked Lardeth.

“Give me something you don’t usually eat, and I’ll bite into it,” challenged Jamula.

“Okay…um…” Hanako floundered, feeling like she would be taking advantage of her if she did so. “…I can’t think. Domesta!” The Head Maid appeared, her lower half still a blue smoke tail.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” asked Domesta.

“I wish for something unusual that we don’t eat but an Orc does,” wished Hanako.

“They told you they can eat a lot of things and you don’t believe them?” guessed Domesta. Hanako nodded and Domesta snapped her fingers. Her bottle then appeared in her hands.

“Wait, I didn’t mean…!” yelped Hanako.

“Relax, this is just a copy of our bottle,” assured Domesta. “Dumarith’s still in the real one, quarantining himself because a Genie cold.”

“A Genie cold?!” yelped Elmpam. “Oh dear!” Domesta handed Jamula the bottle and Jamula bit the bottle neck off and chewed it as if it were food!

“Holy…!” yelped Arsha as she witnessed the whole thing. Jamula then offered the bottle to her masters. They declined after patting their stomachs.

“…Okay, but it’s really tasty,” mused Jamula as she continued eating the bottle.

“Okay, everyone, we fooled around long enough,” muttered Elgrad. “I trust we all know why we’re here?” Everyone nodded. “Then let’s not waste any more time. Royals, Rokalla, let’s get to the Conference Hall. Everyone that’s not a Royal or Rokalla, I’m sorry, but this is a private summit. You’re welcome to stay here, but you cannot enter the Conference Hall.”

“We understand, Your Majesty,” assured Falnii.

“All right, let’s get to it,” declared Elgrad. He and Hanako led the Royals, Rokalla, and their heirs to the Conference Hall while Falnii, Foresna, Gorfanth, Jamula, Herksher, Bermak, and Prormerk stayed with Domesta.

“A Genie cold?” asked Foresna.

“You know how you guys get a cold?” answered Domesta. “Similar symptoms, only, there’s another one for us.”

“What’s that?”

“We lose control of our magic. I’m serious, time and space can be warped, objects appear out of nowhere, people or things may be changed, that sort of thing.”

“And staying in the bottle is a good idea?”

“Yes, actually. It keeps the haywire magic contained. Now, this means I have to REALLY be fanatic about not getting infected.”

“Don’t want to ruin the castle?”

“Nope. My hubby and I wouldn’t like to disappoint the Royanas.”

“…Hubby?” asked Herksher.

“Dumarith.”

“…Is ‘hubby’ some sort of pet name between you two?” quizzed Jamula.

“No, I call him my hubby because we’re married.” Everyone’s jaw dropped.

“Genies? Marry?!” stammered Bermak.

“And everyone thought an Orc’s ability to eat most everything was shocking!” breathed Jamula.

“Why not?” asked Domesta. “We have the same emotions as you guys!”

“It’s just…usually, Genies scoff at the idea of marriage!” remarked Prormerk. “How long have you two been married?!”

“About 400 years. In fact, next month is our anniversary.”

“Have either of you…?” asked Gorfanth.

“No anniversary’s been forgotten by either of us.”

* * *

Everyone in the Conference Hall sat at the table and introduced themselves around it. “Over-Queen Feymay Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-Queen Emfam Felompha in attendance.”

“Crown Over-Prince Lardeth Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-Queen Roomef Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-Queen Jeefef Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-Queen Olmarfa Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-Queen Ufnamfa Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-Queen Teefmanam Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-Queen Pofomofo Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-King Endram Felompha in attendance.”

“Mid-King Elgrad Royana in attendance.”

“Crown Mid-Princess Arsha Royana in attendance.”

“Mid-Queen Hanako Royana in attendance.”

“Under-King Orbak Emboramii in attendance.”

“Crown Under-Princess Malnar Emboramii in attendance.”

“Under-Queen Elmpam Emboramii in attendance.”

“Third-Level Admiral Rokalla Borkshorm in attendance as witness.” Rokalla activated a device to send a private recording of the meeting on a secure channel to Aldarval.

“As the one who organized this,” declared Elgrad, “with all in attendance, and with a witness, I hereby declare the All-realm Royal Summit now in session. Now, the situation is already clear, but I’m going to sum it up. Dr. Borg, a renegade Sprite scientist, is working with Oyed to start the Final War. Now, Arsha, you’ve had more experience with her, even going so far as to deck her and, from what your reports have said, kill her twice.”

“That’s because of a machine she’s created to digitize her soul and create a clone body so she can come back. An unnatural form of immortality, in my opinion,” explained Arsha.

“Then any insights you have would be valuable,” suggested Elmpam.

“Dr. Borg seems to be Depths-bent on remaking the Realms,” answered Arsha. She then got a look. “Now that I think about it, the way she talks about it, I don’t think her goals line up with Oyed’s all that much.”

“What do you mean?” asked Emfam.

“Whenever she talked about her goals,” replied Arsha, “she says she’s doing it for a peaceful future of herself and her followers. Not once has she mentioned Oyed. Where does he fit in to her vision?”

“…You’re right, Oyed wants us to continually fight until all life is extinguished and he’s fully absorbed the Divine Ones’ power,” mused Olmarfa. “How does that fit into Dr. Borg’s vision?”

“It sounds like Dr. Borg is in a weak state,” offered Elgrad. “Our intelligence reports say that she’s at Reb Rojam’s old home of Plunder Island Stronghold and is in dire financial straits. It seems to me that the only way to catch her off-guard is with a preemptive strike. The Fae Republic is well-versed in aerial attacks, so any advice from them would…”

“I did NOT just hear you suggest that!” hissed Emfam. “Dr. Borg has Revenants in case you forgot! I won’t tell Rellmeer to send her people to die at their hands!”

“And I won’t condone that kind of bloodshed in the Under-realm!” declared Orbak.

“But, Orbak, Emfam! Dr. Borg is a Sprite!” protested Elgrad. “Who better to know how her mind works than Rellmeer! Need I remind you that Dr. Borg is a threat to the Realms?! She must be stopped by any means necessary!”

“Too many Out-realmers have died for the Under-realm throughout the previous Wars,” replied Orbak, “and I refuse to allow more to die unless there’s no choice. If you intend to go on a fool’s attack on Dr. Borg as it stands, you’ll do so without my help.”

“Besides, she would want us to make the first strike,” advised Arsha. “She’ll twist it so that her followers believe that we would attack people willy-nilly and people would then send money to her war effort instead of us. Callous though this sounds, if the Final War DOES start, SHE needs to be the one to make the first strike.”

“What would entice her to strike?” asked Orbak.

“We need to set up defensive perimeters around our most vital areas, for a start.”

“She has a point, Elgrad,” remarked Hanako. “If she’s forced to strike the least vital areas first, she won’t get much in the way of money, manpower, or firepower. We could easily overwhelm her if we stay on the defensive.”

“…Fine, I’ll hold off any plans of attack,” decided Elgrad. “I’ll recommend to Aldarval that she start looking into siege-defense strategies for our most vital areas.”

“In that, you will have the Under-realm’s full support,” declared Orbak.

“And the Over-realm’s,” supplied Emfam.

“There’s still another matter to discuss, though,” remarked Elgrad. “How long can we be patient?”

“Let us discuss that tomorrow,” suggested Hanako. “We need to think about this.”

“Agreed,” replied Elgrad. “Any objections to adjourn until tomorrow afternoon, same time, speak now.” No one said a word. “Since there are none, I hereby adjourn this summit until tomorrow. My staff will show you to your rooms.” Everyone got up and the staff then led the visitors to their rooms. Arsha and her lovers decided to sleep in her room. She updated the _Endeavor_ on what was going on without giving the details on what was discussed, then they got ready for bed.


	32. Chapter 32

Elmpam stirred in the Emboramiis’ room, rolling over to her side to see that her husband was absent. She woke up fully and sat up. “Orbak?” she called.

“In the bathroom, sweetie,” called Orbak’s voice. Elmpam then sighed in relief and got out of bed, joining him in their bathroom. Orbak was looking himself in the mirror. “Elmpam, we need to discuss my mustache.”

“I’ll say,” muttered Elmpam. “I’m supposed to be the one with furry lips here.”

“No kidding.” Orbak scratched his lip. “This thing’s itchy and I swear I saw yesterday’s food in it!”

“So, shave it off!”

“…I’m gonna give it ‘til tonight. After that, if I still feel the same as now, it’s gone.”

“…All right then. I can go with that. Now, we better get ready. Much as I like seeing your bare chest, we DO have something on the agenda involving other people.”

“Yep, better get started.” The two then got themselves dressed. They were halfway done when they heard a knock on the door. “Hello?” called Orbak.

“Breakfast is being served in the Main Dining Hall,” answered the maid outside.

“We’ll be out shortly,” replied Elmpam. After they put their clothes on, Elmpam fastened her hairpiece next to her ear and Orbak set his crown around his head. They then left the room and were escorted to the Main Dining Hall. The other Royals and the Borkshorms soon filed in and sat around the table with the Royanas and Arsha’s lovers at the head. Bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and breakfast rolls were all laid out on the table.

“Mhm! Elgrad,” declared Bermak, “your staff are superb when it comes to…!”

“Master, don’t talk with your mouth full!” admonished Jamula. Bermak blushed a bit.

“It’s all right,” chuckled Elgrad. “I’ll make sure my kitchen staff hear of your appreciation, Mr. Borkshorm.”

“So, forgive me if I’m prying,” began Foresna, “but when are you guys going to meet again?”

“Same time as yesterday,” answered Elgrad.

“All right, just wanted to know. My sister’s been asking me to walk her down the aisle.”

“She’s getting married?” asked Arsha.

“In two days,” answered Foresna.

“Congratulations to the Bride, then!” wished Hanako. “Who’s her lucky partner?”

“Partners, Your Majesty,” replied Foresna. “An Orc man named Torsharko, a Sea Dragon woman named Ramsural, a Zephyr lady named Sumfem, and a Human woman named…well…Ars.”

“Oh, poor girl,” sighed Arsha. “Her name’s so short.”

“Arsha, there’s nothing wrong with being called Ars.”

“Maybe for you, but for me, it sounds so…soft, you know?”

“Yeah, well, that’s not HER view, is it?”

“…No, no, it’s not.”

“Well, good luck,” bid Elgrad. “Make sure to give them my best.”

“Will do, Your Majesty!” replied Foresna.

* * *

“Come on, it ain’t that bad!” protested Endram as he and Orbak held a less-important discussion.

“He’s right,” agreed Elgrad. “The mustache is a proud tradition, just like a beard!” He stroked his own for emphasis.

“How you put up with a perpetually scratchy chin is beyond me!” scoffed Orbak. “It looks like a caterpillar’s trying to weave its cocoon on me!”

“No, it doesn’t!” countered Elgrad.

“Orbak, you look great with a mustache!” urged Endram.

“I really don’t!” argued Orbak. “This thing catches more food than I thought possible! I swear, I could just run my tongue through it and have a ready snack! It’s gross!”

“Just be a little more thorough with cleaning your face!” answered Elgrad.

“It’s too much effort for me!”

“It ain’t THAT much effort!” remarked Endram.

“Wait, Elmpam didn’t protest, did she?” asked Elgrad.

“Not as hard as you think,” answered Orbak. “I was the one who voiced my own complaints about it to her this morning, so she felt no need to complain about it. I made a deal that if I still feel bad about this thing, then it’s shaved off tonight.”

“Oh, give it another day!” protested Endram.

“No, my mind is made up!” declared Orbak.

“…Fine, fine,” sighed Elgrad.

* * *

Everyone went about their day, then had lunch before the Royals and Rokalla went into the Conference Hall. “Over-Queen Feymay Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-Queen Emfam Felompha in attendance.”

“Crown Over-Prince Lardeth Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-Queen Roomef Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-Queen Jeefef Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-Queen Olmarfa Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-Queen Ufnamfa Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-Queen Teefmanam Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-Queen Pofomofo Felompha in attendance.”

“Over-King Endram Felompha in attendance.”

“Mid-King Elgrad Royana in attendance.”

“Crown Mid-Princess Arsha Royana in attendance.”

“Mid-Queen Hanako Royana in attendance.”

“Under-King Orbak Emboramii in attendance.”

“Crown Under-Princess Malnar Emboramii in attendance.”

“Under-Queen Elmpam Emboramii in attendance.”

“Third-Level Admiral Rokalla Borkshorm in attendance as witness.” Rokalla recorded the meeting again.

“Day two, everyone, let’s get talking,” declared Elgrad. “When we ended the last meeting, the question was how patient do we need to be before we call one of Dr. Borg’s moves the first strike?”

“Jeefef, you’re still an active military member,” called Elmpam. “What would you recommend?”

“There are three scenarios that would suit as a good first strike,” answered Jeefef. “Burning a farmer’s field, killing a top citizen, and stealing money from every citizen in a civilized area, even a village, they would be avenues to pursue.”

“Then the question becomes,” remarked Lardeth, “how do we keep the people from panicking until then?”

“Maybe we actively help them in their day-to-day lives?” suggested Malnar.

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea,” winced Pofomofo. “That would make us easy targets.

“Not if we use cloaking spells and disguises,” replied Malnar.

“She’s right,” mused Olmarfa. “If Dr. Borg is saying that we’re ineffective in keeping them safe, we need to see to it that we can keep them brave. What better way than to be more active in helping them? Besides, Dr. Borg may be smart, but she can’t anticipate everything.”

“She IS capable of being surprised,” remarked Arsha. “This would go against her simulations of us.”

“I say we put it to a vote,” called Ufnamfa.

“Agreed,” answered Elgrad. “All those who wish to go along with Malnar’s idea until a disaster that Jeefef gave examples of, say Aye.”

“Aye!” called Feymay, Emfam, Roomef, Olmarfa, Ufnamfa, Teefmanam, Elgrad, Arsha, Orbak, and Malnar.

“And against?” asked Elgrad.

“Nay!” replied Lardeth, Jeefef, Pofomofo, Endram, Hanako, and Elmpam. Arsha and Malnar stared wide-eyed at Lardeth.

“Rokalla, what’s the total?” inquired Elgrad.

“That’s ten votes for Aye and six votes for Nay,” reported Rokalla. “The Ayes have it.”

“Then we need to draft a plan to be more active in helping people,” declared Elgrad.

* * *

Speaking of drafting plans, Yamta was pouring over the plans for Castle Narven. She seemed a little distracted by something. As she worked, the door behind her opened. “Thought you could use some food,” called Remsu’s voice as she entered the room with a tray of food.

“Not hungry,” replied Yamta. Remsu set the food down on a table.

“Even assassins need to grow big and strong.”

“Don’t need food right now.”

“Yamta, you DO need food! You know I’m half Succubus, right? Lust Demons can smell when a person’s hungry about a por away.”

“…Really?”

“Of course not! The mere fact you believed such a lie tells me you’re not thinking straight and need to eat!”

“I need to come up with a plan to…!”

“You’re waiting on Castle Security reports, remember?!” The silence hung in the air for a few moments. “Look, this is the perfect time for you to take care of yourself. Don’t let the future spin you up so bad.” Yamta stared in silence, then headed to the food tray. She then picked up the fork and started eating. “There we go. Isn’t that better?”

“Yeah, I guess,” muttered Yamta as she ate.

“Look, what’s wrong?”

“…I never really gained any admiration from my old classmates. All my life, I wanted to show everyone that there IS no reason to refuse contracts. Money is money. We’re not mercenaries! …But the Crimson Diamonds want to water assassination down. I ask you, is it really assassination if we can’t collect big scores?”

“No, just hired help.”

“It’s just…no Crimson Diamond’s killed a Royal since the First Age.”

“Nervous?”

“…Yeah, I am.”

“Well, starving yourself won’t do you any good.” Yamta nodded slightly and continued eating.

* * *

The meeting finished and everyone headed off to do their thing. “Lardeth, a word,” growled Arsha. Lardeth followed Arsha to somewhere private.

“We can’t afford to paint targets on our backs like that!” he hissed once they stopped and Arsha took out her hairpiece.

“You know Malnar wouldn’t suggest that,” replied Arsha, “unless she has several precautions laid out!”

“Precautions that any sap could undo if they had at least a shred of intelligence! Dr. Borg’s got that in spades!”

“She’s also very rigid in her thinking! We continue to help people despite disaster, she’ll slip up!”

“You sure of that?”

“I’ve fought her longer than anyone else in that room! Trust me, Malnar’s idea is the best we’ve got! What would you have done?”

“Tamper with her machines, for starters!”

“She’d figure that out a lot quicker than helping people through disasters!”

“That’s why we strike at random intervals!”

“Lardeth, she’d probably anticipate that!”

“Kids!” called another voice. It was Jeefef. “I trust you’re not debating on what was already decided?”

“Mama, you don’t like the idea any more than I do!” protested Lardeth.

“No, I don’t,” replied Jeefef, “but the decision’s been made and, like it or not, you are duty-bound to honor it. There will be NO further discussion on this, is that clear?”

“…Yeah, it’s clear,” grumbled Lardeth.

“Good,” declared Jeefef. “Now, I’m going to bed. You kids should do the same.” She then walked off.

“…I still say you’re supporting an unnecessary risk,” grunted Lardeth as he left.

“I DO know where he’s coming from,” remarked another voice. Arsha turned to see Elgrad. “I wouldn’t want your mother to paint a target on her back.”

“If I can play Destroyer’s Advocate for a minute, why did you agree with me? By that logic, you wouldn’t want Malnar hurt either.”

“Because I know Malnar, she’s a good planner and wouldn’t suggest something so risky unless she had back-up plans, much like you and your mother.”

“If only Lardeth would see it that way!”

“I think Jeefef’s given him reason to think and remember how she works.” Arsha thought for a minute, then smiled.

“She tends to do that. Though, I think Lardeth’s gonna take a little more time to accept it.”

“True, but that’s how he is.”

“Yep. Honestly, I wouldn’t have him any other way.”

“That’s my girl!” Elgrad then yawned. “I think we better go to bed.”

“No argument there. Good night, Daddy.”

“Good night, sweetie.” Arsha and Elgrad then went to their respective rooms.


	33. Chapter 33

Rokalla stirred from the bed and yawned. He rubbed her eyes and smacked his lips before climbing over his lovers and moving to the center of the room. He then changed into a pair of pants and a simple sleeveless top before he stretched his shoulders. He then started her yoga routine, Mountain pose, plank, hero, both Warrior poses, tree, and child for his final pose. He then went into the bathroom to get himself ready. His lovers soon woke up and joined him. They went through the whole Orc hygiene routine, shower, deodorant, and teeth, especially the tusks. Despite the messy appearance of their hair, Orcs are very hygiene conscious. This was drilled into their society when they founded Realmgate City. When the first soldiers tried out showers, they felt better about themselves and could fight more effectively, without worrying about any other bodily baggage. That became part of their philosophy really quick and they soon became the standard bearers for good grooming, even going so far as to be as clean as the Over-realm’s Vorkath. After their routine, the Orcs began dressing themselves. They heard a knock on the door. “Yes?” called Rokalla.

“Breakfast is being served in the main dining hall,” replied a butler.

“Be there in a second!” declared Rokalla as he adjusted his pauldrons. He then heard a grunting from Jamula.

“Come…on!” she growled as she tried to fasten her top.

“Allow me,” offered Herksher. He then fastened the top for her. She then adjusted it so she could breathe.

“There we go,” she sighed happily. “Thank you, Master!”

“Anything for you, Sweet Tusk,” replied Herksher. The Orcs then left the room and followed the butler to the main dining hall. Everyone sat down and were served their breakfast.

“My word, this is delicious!” chuckled Ufnamfa. “It’s actually more so than yesterday!”

“Well, Dumarith recovered from his cold,” replied Elgrad, “so it’s back to the husband and wife cooking routine for him and Domesta.”

“I still can’t believe it,” mused Rokalla. “Two Genies as a married couple.”

“Where IS the happy couple?” asked Olmarfa.

“Right here,” replied Domesta’s voice as she and Dumarith floated in with their own plates of food.

“You look good today, Dumarith,” observed Hanako.

“I FEEL good, Your Majesty,” declared Dumarith as he helped Domesta to her seat. He then sat down as Bermak arched an eyebrow. Orbak observed that.

“What?” he asked. “It’s not uncommon for staff members to share their meals with us Royals.”

“Really?” asked Bermak.

“Really,” confirmed Emfam. “We’re all appreciative of them, so why not have them join us?”

“I guess I never saw the staff outside of a banquet,” mused Bermak. Elgrad then got a good look at Orbak’s face and gasped.

“You didn’t?!” he yelped as he pointed to Orbak’s lip. Endram followed the finger and gasped.

“That thing’s more trouble than it’s worth!” answered Orbak as he ran his face down his bare face.

“Honestly, he looks better without facial hair,” remarked Elmpam appreciatively.

“You see?” asked Orbak as he beamed with pride. Hanako and the Over-realm Queens then looked at their Kings.

“…Oh no, you don’t!” yelped Elgrad as he shielded his beard.

“Mine’s staying!” snapped Endram.

“Oh well, girls,” sighed Jeefef. “We tried.”

“Hey, Foresna,” called Elgrad, changing the subject, “when are you going to your sister’s wedding?”

“After lunch,” answered Foresna. “Gonna help a bit before the big day tomorrow.”

“Make sure you tell us all about it when you come back,” advised Arsha.

“Don’t worry, I will,” promised Foresna.

* * *

After breakfast, Jamula and her masters went clothes-shopping for her. There was a store that sold harem outfits and could make alterations for any other outfits. After getting her clothes altered to fit her, she got a few new outfits. She was skipping out of the tailor’s shop, giggling in happiness. She wasn’t going to give up her outfits just yet. “No cares in your head?” asked Rokalla teasingly.

“Not at the moment, no,” replied Jamula. “I’m sure the Final War’s far off, anyway. They’d have to be stupid to attack us now!”

“Careful,” warned Prormerk. “That could be our downfall.”

“You are such a gloomy guy, Prormerk!” remarked Bermak. “Look, if we stay optimistic, that could give us an edge in morale and fighting spirit!”

“He has a point,” remarked Rokalla.

* * *

When the Orcs returned and had lunch with everyone, the Royals and Rokalla returned to the Conference Hall. Everyone announced that they were in attendance and Rokalla began recording. “Yesterday, before adjourning,” reminded Elgrad, “we had a bit of trouble in figuring out how to help people out to keep their spirits up. I trust we all have ideas?” Everyone gave noises of confirmation. “Then each of us will put an idea forward and we can plan around it. We’ll go in order of when we announced our attendance. Feymay, please start us off.”

“We should get into agriculture more,” she suggested. “The farmers will understand that we want to know how hard growing food is. It might teach us all some valuable skills.”

“I was thinking,” offered Emfam, “we should build up historical sites. The people want to know more about history.”

“The citizens need to know that soldiers are people just like them,” suggested Lardeth. “Maybe affordable, secure tours of a base would help.”

“The people also want to have some form of escape from their toils,” called Roomef. “Why not teach people how to entertain?”

“If there are any who need help in organizing their lives,” offered Jeefef, “then helping them on that front will do so.”

“There are people who feel like they can’t make it in entertainment,” remarked Olmarfa, “because they’re not good singers or speakers. I was thinking of helping people gain confidence through their movements.”

“Railways are always in need of people, especially heritage railways,” called Ufnamfa. “We should help out on local heritage railways.”

“The Live-streamers always look up games people like,” recalled Teefmanam. “Maybe we should do some live-streaming ourselves. I can certainly help you guys out on that front.”

“Local museums are as eager for volunteers as heritage railways,” offered Pofomofo. “Maybe we can assist in maintaining artefacts.”

“There’s also the homeless villages,” replied Endram. “We need to make sure the people living there have actual roofs over their heads. Perhaps aiding in home improvements will make sure they’re living comfortably.”

“There’s also people who can’t get a job, despite their best efforts,” reminded Elgrad. “We need to make sure they aren’t turned away simply because they’re homeless, so educating the public in that regard will help.”

“The people also want to see how a skyship functions, despite not wanting to join Realmfleet,” mused Arsha. “I’d say a secure skyship tour will help in that regard.”

“Our citizens will be scared if we tighten security,” observed Hanako. “We need to assure them that it’s for their protection in ways that won’t go too far. Need I remind you all of the Great Criminal Scare? Our predecessors went nearly totalitarian.”

“I may have a solution to that,” called Orbak. “We need to show the people that law enforcement IS on their side, so we need to encourage our officers to be more at ease when off-duty and get them to work at the other suggestions made here.”

“I’m saying this because I’m surprised Feymay didn’t,” mused Malnar. “We should also encourage art forms of all types, painting, writing, drawing, speaking, all that stuff needs more funding. If we give an image to Dr. Borg that our people still find pleasure despite a threat looming, she’s sure to make a mistake in anger.”

“And, as someone who’s an All-Priestess,” finished Elmpam, “I suggest we encourage people to find faith in the suggestions here. The Divine Ones encourage us to always branch out, so we must do so in their name.”

“That…wow,” muttered Rokalla. “That’s a lot of suggestions.”

“Upon further observation,” called Lardeth, “it looks like there are a few categories that can group multiple suggestions together. The only reason I objected to helping people yesterday is because I thought that would paint a target on our backs, but it seems I needed to learn that there are multiple ways to help and pursuing those avenues would actually spread her forces too thin.”

“My thinking exactly,” remarked Orbak. “You know, now that I think about it, those suggestions can easily apply to war’s end if we win.”

“WHEN we win,” corrected Arsha. “If the Final War starts now, I’m gonna do everything in my power to make sure we win, as I know the rest of us do.”

“That’s my girl!” praised Elgrad.

* * *

As the Royals talked in the Mid-realm, Yamta poured over the plans of the Narvens’ castle again. For someone with minimal security, there were a lot of traps to avoid that assassination didn’t seem to cut it. As she looked again to find something, ANYTHING to exploit, a notification appeared on her computer. She checked it and read the news article that was sent to her. As she read it, her eyes went wide. When she finished…she grinned! Her attempt just became a lot easier and it would help her kill two birds with one stone.


	34. Chapter 34

Over on the _Endeavor_ , Calandra snored, her arms wrapped around Elmar as they lay in bed. A buzzer then sounded, waking them up. It was quiet, but it was enough to cause them to stir. The buzzer sounded again. “Mhm, who is i…” Calandra’s sentence was interrupted by the door opening.

“GOOD MORNING, CALANDRA SWEEEEEEYIKES!” It was Andwayla! She immediately turned her back as Elmar and Calandra yelped, pulling the sheets over their chests.

“Your Majesty! Bedroom!” protested Elmar.

“There is a RULE about the bedroom!” snarled Calandra.

“What are you even doing here?!” continued Elmar.

“A conference of my own,” explained Andwayla as she kept her back turned. “Headmistress Tanfa is stepping down and wants help in finding a successor.”

“You didn’t add MY name to the list of candidates, did you?” asked Calandra.

“Oh, Heights, no! I’m not letting my sweet daughter stress herself out like that. You’ve got enough coming up as the heir to the Galdredan Throne.”

“You didn’t…?”

“Same issue here, I’ve got too much on my plate as Queen.”

“So why are you onboard?”

“Because I told Headmistress Tanfa that you and I would be witnesses, along with Rellmeer, since Orbak is busy.”

“…You can’t be serious!”

* * *

Andwayla had her way and she, Rellmeer, and Calandra were in a meeting room with elderly people sitting around a table. What was Tanfa Headmistress of, you ask? Why, none other than the Crimson Diamonds, the Assassin’s School. She was getting on in years and decided that it was time for her to step down. This, of course, caused a stir with the School’s Staff as Tanfa was the best Headmistress in the school’s history. By tradition, a student had to take her place. Out with the old, in with the new, was the School’s policy. A large cauldron sat in the center as pieces of paper with students’ names on them were being pulled out and sorted into piles of varying heights. The papers were then sorted, and the Gym Teacher began her explanation of the piles. “This stack,” she began with a large stack, “has a lot of smart people when it comes to general studies, but no records of contracts. This one here,” the pile was smaller than the first, “the candidates are impressively stupid, but can manage a kill or two. These guys are okay,” the stack was smaller, “and these guys,” the pile only consisted of a few small pieces of paper, “are the best of the best, so they won’t waste too much of your valuable time.”

“What about that pile right there?” asked Calandra as she pointed to a massive pile on the floor.

“They’re the lame-brains,” explained the History Teacher, “who couldn’t tie their shoes even if the instructions were spelled out. Which reminds me, we need to pare down the student population a bit. I think ousting them before you go, Headmistress, would be prudent. Give the Successor a better chance to raise better Assassins.”

“Headmistress,” remarked the Dean, “it’s nice of you to give everyone a chance, but…well, why not just take our suggestions?”

“Even among them,” remarked Rellmeer, “there won’t be anyone to replace a Headmistress like yourself.”

“No one is irreplaceable,” dismissed Tanfa.

“On that, I couldn’t agree more,” remarked a strange voice. Everyone turned to the door to see an armored figure with a helmet obscuring their features. “Well, well, well, how are things?” purred the figure.

“Yamta?!” yelped the Secretary.

“Oh, you know who I am?” sighed the figure as they removed their helmet to reveal it was, indeed, Yamta. “A pity, I rather hoped you were ignorant of my usual appearance. Oh well, them’s the breaks. How IS the staff of my Alma Mater? Long time, no see. Have you discovered how Oltor killed with his voice or are you still doing your research? I must say, it’s rather hard to complete it now that he’s dead. Thanks for sparing us the trouble, by the way, Rellmeer. You and your fellow Over-realm Royals did us a service. Pity we had to do most of the leg-work with the other Splitter Branches.”

“We didn’t kill him for your organization’s sake!” snarled Rellmeer. “And the Splitters were OURS to execute, not yours!”

“With methods that took too much time and money?” Yamta’s gaze went to Andwayla as she posed the question.

“At least they were effective and made it so no one feared us, unlike YOUR methods!” snarled Andwayla. Yamta rolled her eyes.

“Yamta Velonar,” snarled the Dean, “how dare you come back to us after all this time!”

“‘After all this time’?” chuckled Yamta. “Oh please, you could be a bit more…how did my fourth level teacher put it…flexible.”

“Flexible?!”

“Well, not physically. Don’t bust your backs, Old timers!” Yamta giggled at her crass joke. “…Not a single person to offer me a goblet of wine?” She then heard someone pouring liquid into a container and shifted her gaze to the Math teacher pouring himself some wine. He then gave a smarmy look to her and raised the glass to his lips. Yamta then dashed towards the Math teacher, made a magic orb, had it circle the air in front of his eyes, and stared intensely through the circling orb. The Math teacher’s expression then slowly turned from confusion to vacant. He was motionless as Yamta took the goblet from his hand and sipped the wine.

“You’ve got some nerve,” snarled Rellmeer, “using Fae-based Hypnosis here! How did you get that secret?! Dr. Borg isn’t so generous!”

“She is when she’s got a scientific marvel to study. She wanted to know how I made my old helmet and wanted to improve it.” Yamta then looked at everyone. “Oh, don’t panic. This kind of hypnosis only works on the most pliable minds or willing subjects.”

“What do you want from us?!” Rellmeer snapped her fingers under the Math teacher’s nose, snapping him out of his trance. He then looked for his goblet and then followed Rellmeer’s finger to see Yamta sipping from it, then tossing it over her shoulder.

“From you, Empress? Nothing. I’ve got a contract, but I thought I’d get a distraction out of the way. I’ve come to apply as a successor.”

“Successor?!” snarled the Math teacher. “Successor to what?!”

“To WHOM is the accurate question. And I’m talking about the Great Headmistress Tanfa. Isn’t that the order of the day?”

“You?!” protested Calandra. “Is this a joke?!”

“Your degree was revoked,” reminded the Poisons teacher, “after the unmitigated disaster that was the previous Headmaster!”

“You think Headmistress Tanfa will hand the Crimson Diamonds over to you?!” called the History teacher.

“You can’t be serious!” snapped the Dean. As the objections were hurled at her, Yamta strode towards Tanfa.

“What’s the matter, my dear Headmistress? Feeling your age now? Thought you were a ripe peach? I’d say you’re actually an overripe banana! It’s finally taken you all this time to realize you’re not so special after all! That’s it’s time to stand down!”

“Tanfa is, by far, the best of us!” snapped the Dean.

“Better than you lot, yes. But I was voted the Greatest Assassin of the Age, or have you forgotten? I won’t be shackled by your ridiculous form of morality, for I would teach future assassins that a contract is a contract, regardless of status, instead of watering down everyone’s skills to mere vigilantism! That kind of power, given to only the best of the best, is our one chance to actually achieve peace! Warmongers would be afraid of us! …But our celebrated Tanfa is after a good little student who does what they’re told, a model apprentice she can mold in her image, into a selfish rogue like herself!” At that remark, Tanfa simply splashed the contents of her own goblet onto Yamta’s face. “…Application rejected, I take it? Oh well, just thought I’d throw the idea out there.” She then drew her spikes and leveled them at Andwayla. “Better get the contract out of the way.”

“NO!” roared Rellmeer as she flew towards Yamta. Yamta ducked, forcing Rellmeer to fly over her and crash into Tanfa. Calandra, Andwayla, and the Staff drew knives and rushed at her. Yamta dodged the blows and used her spikes to dispatch them. She targeted non-vital areas on the Staff. As they lay groaning, Rellmeer got up and leapt at Yamta again. Yamta then swung a spike at Rellmeer’s eyes.

“MY EYES!” cried Rellmeer as she collapsed to the floor and shrank to her usual height, her hand over her now bleeding eyes. Yamta then stabbed Calandra in the shoulder. She cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor.

“That’s too far!” roared Andwayla. She swung her knife, still using her skills. For a while, both combatants were evenly matched.

“I admire how you are ready to avenge your daughter’s wounding,” remarked Yamta. “Sadly, I have a contract to complete.” She then took out a spike and…ran it up through Andwayla’s rib cage, on the right side of the chest, where a Fire Demon’s heart is located. Andwayla gasped as the air was forced out of her lungs. She looked down at the spike in her body, then collapsed to the floor, trying to pull it out. Sadly, it was no use. Her movements became feebler until…she stopped entirely. Queen Andwayla Narven, ruler of the Galdredan Lava Kingdom was dead. Yamta then activated a personal Realmgate and disappeared into it as Calandra regained consciousness. She saw her mother’s body and crawled to her. When she got there, she finally saw the wound.

“…No!” she pleaded. “No, please! No! No!” She then cradled her mother’s body and sobbed before throwing her head back. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Her body was then wracked with loud sobbing and wailing as she held her mother tight to her.


	35. Chapter 35

Another day, another meeting for the Royals. This meeting was centered around how to divvy up those in attendance for each suggestion for keeping the people calm. “It looks like there are five categories for us to play with,” remarked Elgrad. “The way I see it, we can make teams based on each category and organize people based on them. I’ve only got one suggestion of a list, so if there are any more, put them forward.”

“I might have an idea,” called Jeefef. “Why not have each person who suggested their idea be a part of the categories each one fell under? How did you categorize them?”

“There’s the general category, which has Feymay, Hanako, and Orbak’s suggestions,” replied Elgrad, “the volunteer category, which consists of Emfam, Ufnamfa, and Pofomofo’s ideas; the tour category, consisting of Arsha and Lardeth’s ideas; the entertainment category, with Roomef, Olmarfa, Teefmanam, and Malnar’s suggestions; and home life, made up of Jeefef, Endram, Elmpam, and my suggestions.”

“Then I think we have a clear idea of how to form the teams already,” declared Jeefef.

“Gotta admit, the formation makes sense,” mused Lardeth.

“I’m down with that,” agreed Elmpam.

“Can I suggest something?” called Arsha.

“What is it?” asked Hanako.

“Yes, the idea is that these ideas can be used to calm people before the Final War starts,” explained Arsha, “but couldn’t they also be used at war’s end? If and when we win and begin reconstruction, I want these ideas to be put into effect as part of the reconstruction plan.”

“…You know, I think that’s a good idea,” remarked Roomef.

“All those in favor of doing this in reconstruction, say Aye,” called Elgrad.

“Aye,” called the room.

“Against?” No one responded to Elgrad’s question. “Sounds unanimous. Okay, then the next vote is to see if we should go ahead with the formation. All in favor?”

“Aye!”

“Against?” Silence again. “Then we’ve got our teams. I trust everyone will…” Domesta then burst into the room.

“Your Majesty! Come quick!” she called.

“Domesta, what’s going on?” asked Arsha. “Why are you panicked?”

“Because Queen Andwayla Narven is dead!” Domesta’s news echoed in their ears.

“…That’s…that’s impossible!” breathed Arsha.

* * *

It was VERY possible. Andwayla’s body was lying on a mortuary slab while doctors tended to Calandra, Rellmeer, and the Crimson Diamonds’ Staff. Calandra couldn’t speak, she was so grief-stricken, so Rellmeer, as she took an eye restoration potion, explained the whole incident to the Royals and Elmar. As she spoke, a pair of Nagas continued fixing any wounds, changing any bandages and mixing up potion doses.

“It’s time for another dose,” advised the woman Naga, Dr. Mika Erad. “Daren, how go her vitals?”

“They’re climbing to normal standards,” reported her husband, Dr. Daren Erad.

“So, Crimson Diamond techniques were used against you all,” muttered Elgrad. Calandra then turned to Headmistress Tanfa, her gaze turning from sadness…to rage. She leapt off her bed and pounced on Tanfa, beating on her in fury! She then picked the old woman up off the bed and slammed her against the wall repeatedly.

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” she shrieked. “YOU TRAINED THAT PSYCHO! YOU LET MOTHER DIE!” Her hands then went around Tanfa’s throat and squeezed!

“That’s enough!” called Elmar as he grabbed her arms and pulled her off.

“LET GO! LET GO!” roared Calandra. Elmar refused to let go, keeping his grip as Calandra flailed and howled in rage and grief. Tanfa coughed as she regained her breath.

“She’s not wrong,” remarked Elgrad. “You should have screened her more carefully.”

“She passed the Initiation Test!” gasped Tanfa as she pulled herself up.

“And you didn’t think to check her mental health? Her morals?”

“There’s hardly anything moral about assassination!”

“You’ve just justified my position. The Crimson Diamonds must disband as you’ve allowed someone like her to exist.”

“If we disband, you won’t be able to learn our secrets!”

“We’ve all received your school’s instruction in some capacity, I think we can easily add assassination avoidance to Realmfleet Academy’s curriculum. Your staff is to seek new work outside of assassination and your students will find new means of schooling.”

“Please, show leniency! Yamta never gave us any reason to consider her an enemy until her last days!”

“Your mistake!”

“Your Majesty…!”

“Your King has spoken!” Tanfa’s arguments died in her throat. She then looked at Calandra who had stopped thrashing against Elmar’s grip and simply contented herself to look at Tanfa in fury. Tanfa declined her head and sighed before she took out a paper and signed her name to it. She handed it to Elgrad, and he read it. It was a paper affirming that the Crimson Diamonds would disband and avoid assassination work.

“Your Majesties,” called Dr. Mika, “you need to see this.” She pointed to one of the screens. On it was Dr. Borg as she gave a speech.

“For too long, the Realms have sunken to chaos,” she proclaimed. “Time and again, we’ve all tried to enforce order, but the rulers are content to let us squabble while they waste time and money on crude law enforcement methods. Well, the Realm Trinity Empire has had enough. We’re going to see the Realms change one way or another. Andwayla’s death is only the example of what happens when you waste our time!” The broadcast then ended, leaving the room silent.

* * *

After she was healed, Calandra started packing her things. Andwayla’s body was returned to the Galdredan Lava Kingdom to be interred the day after Calandra returned. Like it or not, she had to ascend to the throne and become Queen. She heard the door chime. “Come in,” she called. Elmar stepped into the room.

“You’re not facing this alone,” he insisted.

“Elmar, the _Endeavor_ needs you.”

“I need to be there for my wife!”

“And don’t think, for a second, that I don’t appreciate it! Believe me, I do! …But the _Endeavor_ needs its Chief Science Officer and Arsha needs all hands on deck.” Elmar shut his eyes in frustration. “…Could you at least accompany me at the Coronation?”

“I would be honored.”

* * *

Andwayla’s body was interred at the Royal Tomb, next to her husband’s. A day after the Funeral, the Coronation was set up. The Throne room was lined with people, the aisle to the Throne remaining empty. At the Throne were Calandra’s siblings and a Priest. The trumpets sounded and the doors opened, revealing Calandra and Elmar in new outfits. They walked down the aisle, Calandra holding Elmar’s arm all the while, and approached the Throne. The Priest then held out the Codex, the religious book for the Realms, and Calandra placed one hand on it while the other covered her heart. “I, Calandra Narven, do solemnly swear,” began the Priest.

“I, Calandra Narven, do solemnly swear,” repeated Calandra.

“That I will execute my duties as Queen of the Galdredan Lava Kingdom faithfully.”

“That I will execute my duties as Queen of the Galdredan Lava Kingdom faithfully.”

“I will uphold the laws and dreams of my people.”

“I will uphold the laws and dreams of my people.”

“I will care for those that are in dire straits.”

“I will care for those that are in dire straits.”

“With the help of the Divine Ones, I will not let evil corrupt my judgement.”

“With the help of the Divine Ones, I will not let evil corrupt my judgement.”

“If necessary…” the Priest faltered before continuing, “I will give my life to save my people, should disaster strike.”

“If necessary, I will give my life to save my people, should disaster strike.” The Priest then turned to Elmar.

“I, Elmar Narven, do solemnly swear,”

“I, Elmar Narven, do solemnly swear,”

“That I will execute my duties as King of the Galdredan Lava Kingdom faithfully.”

“That I will execute my duties as King of the Galdredan Lava Kingdom faithfully.”

“I will uphold the laws and dreams of my people.”

“I will uphold the laws and dreams of my people.”

“I will care for those that are in dire straits.”

“I will care for those that are in dire straits.”

“With the help of the Divine Ones, I will not let evil corrupt my judgement.”

“With the help of the Divine Ones, I will not let evil corrupt my judgement.”

“If necessary, I will give my life to save my people, should disaster strike.”

“If necessary, I will give my life to save my people, should disaster strike.” The Priest then stepped back and Calandra and Elmar sat down on the Throne.

“I hereby pronounce Calandra and Elmar Narven the Rulers of the Galdredan Lava Kingdom!” The crowd applauded as the two waved. Calandra then stood up for her speech.

“My beloved people,” she began, “this…this moment came from something sad. I am aware of my mother’s reputation for being headstrong and getting ridiculous ideas in her head, I frequently tried to stop her…keyword being ‘try’. Now…now I wish she were here with an idea. I will miss her greatly, as will those who loved her. She DID give us a method against Splitters that, despite Dr. Borg’s insistence, proved effective both in money AND time. Dr. Borg has proven that, while she has smarts, she doesn’t exactly think long-term. Well, we all have goals in mind that extend beyond my own reign, and, with everyone’s help, they will be fulfilled. Now, unfortunately, Elmar’s job still isn’t done. He’ll be going back to the _Endeavor_ to help Arsha and her ship so they, like us, can teach Dr. Borg a lesson. She has told me that having a friend of hers get wounded or die in her own Realm is a stain on her pride and she’s angry enough to help us as we will help the Realms. My King…good luck and hurry back.”

“As soon as I’m able, My Queen,” promised Elmar. They kissed, then Elmar walked back down the aisle and left. The people followed and Calandra sat on the Throne again.

“…First order of business, get the kingdom’s security up to scratch,” she declared.

* * *

Back in the Royanas’ castle, Orbak fiddled with a silver quill, contemplating his next move. What he was going to suggest was bold, but it would unite his fellows under a common purpose. “…Right, I’ll do it,” he declared to himself. He pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing a Blood Contract.


	36. Chapter 36

It was meeting time again. The broadcast had shaken people up across the Realms, so the time for action was NOW. Everyone announced their attendance and Elgrad began. “Everyone, we lost a friend during this summit. A friend and a valuable ally when it came to dealing with the Splitters. During our second meeting, Jeefef said that her killing a top citizen would be what we should call the first shot. Well, Dr. Borg took that shot. The question now becomes, what do we do to announce that she started the Final War?”

“I have an idea,” called Orbak. He then pulled out what he wrote last night and the silver quill, then set them onto the table.

“…A Blood Contract, Daddy?” asked Malnar.

“I wrote it last night,” explained Orbak. “We need to show the people that we’re willing to lay down our lives for the Realms.”

“And you think that making such a contract will ensure that?” asked Olmarfa.

“With all my heart.”

“Then let’s sign,” called Rokalla.

“No, not you, not our heirs,” declared Elgrad.

“Excuse me?!” protested Arsha.

“Arsha, we’re not losing our children to war!” declared Elgrad.

“Daddy, that’s not your decision to make!”

“I can’t lose my only daughter!”

“Daddy, if Oyed wins, you’d lose me anyways! At least, with this, there’s a chance I’ll still come back to you!”

“I’m siding with Arsha here,” called Lardeth.

“No!” called Feymay. “I’m not losing you! Not after I’ve carried you in my womb!”

“Mama Feymay, with all due respect, that’s not your call. I must show our Realm that I will protect it by any means necessary.”

“Malnar, you’re not agreeing to this, are you?!” barked Elmpam.

“I’m signing that thing, and you ain’t stopping me!” declared Malnar.

“Guys, the Realms are our homes too,” insisted Arsha. “Like it or not, we DO have a stake in this.” Elgrad looked at his daughter, then sighed.

“All those in favor of signing a Blood Contract, even our kids, say Aye.”

“Aye!” called everyone.

“Against?” No one responded. “Then, tonight, we sign the Blood Contract. Tomorrow morning, the Final War begins. This concludes the All-realm Royal Summit of Year 4,006,300,080.” Rokalla ended the recording and sighed.

* * *

A fire was lit in a fire pit behind the Royanas’ castle. Everyone gathered around it in their armor or duty uniforms. A podium stood nearby with the Blood Contract and quill waiting for signatures. Orbak took the podium and began. “Blood has been spilled and it must be avenged. Through this vow, we affirm our vengeance against our enemies.” He then read the contract. “We, the Undersigned, hereby declare, in our blood, the following vow: vengeance will be wrought on the Realm Trinity Empire via its destruction. If any of us attempt to break this vow, our life is forfeit.” He then held the quill out. “Who will begin?”

“I will,” called Feymay. She then took the quill, pricked her left finger with it, then signed her name on the contract. Emfam then took the quill, pricked her finger, and signed. Thus it went, from Lardeth, to Roomef, to Jeefef, to Olmarfa, to Ufnamfa, to Teefmanam, to Pofomofo, to Endram, to Elgrad, to Arsha, to Hanako, to Orbak, to Malnar, and finally to Elmpam. Orbak then took the Contract and held it to the sky.

“I hereby swear the oath proclaimed here, with both mortal and Divine witnesses! Vengeance on the Realm Trinity Empire!”

“Vengeance on the Realm Trinity Empire!” everyone repeated. Orbak then rolled up the contract and dropped it into the fire. As it was consumed by the flames, everyone doubled over in pain, grasping the hand that they signed with. The pain subsided and they released their hands. Scarred on the back of each hand was their signature.

“Now you see why we don’t sign a Blood Contract willy-nilly,” panted Malnar.

* * *

The next day, Dr. Borg and her spouses woke up. Dr. Borg reattached her limbs and threw her clothes on, Remsu put her top and gloves on as she arranged her clouds into their usual shapes before setting her hairpiece onto the cloud on her hair, Tensam set his veil onto his head, and Shefarn attached his thumb before he and Tensam entered their water chairs. “What say we get some breakfast?” suggested Remsu.

“Capital idea, my love,” purred Tensam.

“Yummy, more breakfast rations,” muttered Shefarn.

“Better get used to it,” advised Remsu. “If the Final War starts now, rations are gonna be breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a while.” They left their bedroom and made their way to the mess hall. They got their breakfast and sat down to eat. “You know, one would think,” Remsu mused, “that Yamta’s actions would spur the Realms into fighting us.”

“One would think, yeah,” remarked Dr. Borg. “But all we got was the disbanding of the Crimson Diamonds and Calandra taking the Galdredan Throne.”

“And getting a fancy hat out of the deal,” chuckled Tensam.

“Discussing the apparent apathy of the Realms?” asked Oyed’s voice as he appeared in the seat next to them.

“As a matter of fact, My Lord, yes,” answered Shefarn.

“I must say, I’m a little disappointed that not even my children are taking action,” mused Oyed. “I mean, Yamta’s idea had merit. Where did we go wrong?”

“Dr. Borg!” called Rochak’s voice as he burst into the mess hall. “Dr. Borg, why aren’t you spurring us into action?!”

“…Why would I wish to?” asked Dr. Borg.

“…Didn’t you see the news?!” protested Rochak.

“We just got up and had breakfast,” answered Remsu. “What’s going on?” Rochak turned on a viewing screen, displaying Orbak, Elgrad, Arsha, and Emfam in full armor, looking fierce.

“What in all the Realms?” asked Tensam.

“We’re speaking to you all,” began Elgrad, “from the Central Crier’s Square in the Mid-realm’s capital of Largandra.” He took a breath before continuing. “Since her cheating of death via artificial means was revealed, Dr. Cytanek Yavenag Borg has continually harmed the Realms, going so far as to speak to Oyed and create Revenants. We had constantly warned her that, unless we had evidence, physical evidence, that she would cease her actions, a state of war would exist between the Combined Realm Governments and her Realm Trinity Empire.”

* * *

Termaf, Yunfeen, and Tufarmem hugged each other close as the broadcast went on. “In response,” Emfam supplied, “she sent one of her minions to assassinate Queen Andwayla Narven of the Under-realm’s Galdredan Lava Kingdom to demonstrate her displeasure of our methods to remove the Splitter threat. Not only did she harm a good friend of mine, not only did she also attack Rellmeer and force the Crimson Diamonds to disband, but she did so in the Mid-realm and in Oyed’s. She has attacked all three of us and the Divine Ones that breathed life into her ancestors.”

* * *

Enfanti looked like she was about to cry as she and Delga watched the broadcast. “Last night,” continued Orbak, “we all gathered for a final meeting…and decided that enough was enough. Andwayla Narven will be avenged with the destruction of Dr. Borg’s organization. People of the Three Realms, it is our solemn and heartbreaking duty to inform you…we hereby declare war on the Realm Trinity Empire. The Final War has begun.”

* * *

Falnii sobbed into Foresna’s shoulders as Gorfanth ran his hand down his face in frustration. “This decision wasn’t made lightly,” Elgrad went on. “We never wanted to see the Final War in our lifetime. Still, if we must fight Oyed now, then fight we must, for our survival depends on it. Despair not, for there IS a ray of light on the horizon. The Divine Ones had revealed their own Blood Contract to us that they would take an active role in this war and assist us on the front lines.”

* * *

“WHAT?!” shouted Oyed as the declaration reached his ears.

“The Divine Ones,” explained Elgrad, “know more about Oyed than we do. Their joining us will ensure victory for us! My daughter has one of them aboard her ship, ready to serve as is their duty.” He stepped back and allowed Arsha to speak.

* * *

Arsha’s Senior Staff now had Lord Mordek, one of the Red Divine Ones of Fire. They watched from the conference room. “Too long have we allowed the Realms to endure Dr. Borg’s machinations,” began Arsha. “Time and again, we’ve defeated her, but we’ve exacted no retribution, demanded no remuneration. …What have we gained for our attempts at peace with her? More death, more intrigue, more senseless violence!” She drew in a breath to calm herself before continuing. “As someone who will fight to protect her future as the Mid-realm’s Queen, heed me. No longer will I attempt to treat with Dr. Borg. No longer will I simply defend the Realms. As per the vow I have taken last night, I will seek out and destroy all who threaten the Realms’ peaceful future. No mercy will be shown, no quarter given!”

* * *

Back in Plunder Island Stronghold’s mess hall, Dr. Borg and her allies observed Arsha showing the back of her palm. “Dr. Borg, if you’re watching this, then go ahead and enhance the image on the back of my hand. You will find my signature scarred into it. We all signed a Blood Contract, declaring that you WILL be destroyed! Oyed, you most likely assumed that your children wouldn’t be involved. …That will be a fatal mistake for you!” The broadcast then ended.

“My children aren’t going to sit this one out?!” growled Oyed. “They would dare get their hands dirty?! They’ll upend everything! We need to get started!”

“Rochak,” called Dr. Borg, “I want our soldiers armed and ready to march by week’s end.”

“But, Doctor,” protested Rochak, “there are too many! They can’t all be armed in time; we don’t have the means!”

“Build more dams,” ordered Dr. Borg, “block all the streams, work the forges night and day!”

“We don’t have enough fuel to feed the fires!”

“Doesn’t this stronghold rest at the edge of a jungle?”

“…Yes…”

“Burn it!”

“…At once.” Rochak then took off to carry out his orders.

“If you will excuse me,” rumbled Oyed, “I must see to my own weapons.” He vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving only Dr. Borg and her spouses. They all looked at each other, then grinned.

“Oh, when the stars align!” purred Dr. Borg.


End file.
